De amor en tiempo de PAZ & PIPA
by annebaggins
Summary: Qué sucedería si Frodo Bolsón tuviera una hermana viviendo con él en Bolsón Cerrado? Y si uno de sus amigos la apreciara aún más de lo que él cree? Precuela de mi propia versión de LOTR con este personaje adicional. REVIEWS PLEASE. HISTORIA COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1 de 26

**iNTRoDuCCióN De La auToRa**

_Primero y antes que nada…. Hola a todos los que lo estén leyendo._

_Éste es un fic que tenía idea de publicar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Pero, que por una razón o por otra, no podía hacerlo. _

_En realidad, no es un fic cualquiera… es la antesala a un gran delirio que tuve con relación a LOTR y a la obra de Tolkien en general. Siempre pensé que a pesar de que Tolkien había sido un genio y que su obra era la cosa más bella que jamás hubiera podido leer, tuvo el pequeño desliz en no poner entre sus protagonistas a una mujer. Sea la raza que fuere. _

_  
Durante mucho tiempo maquiné en mi mente la idea de tener un personaje propio (femenino) que compensara la "falta" que tenía en la obra original. Y después de mucho pensarlo, y de planificar toda una historia, con principio y final, para el personaje nuevo; me embarqué en la locura más grande que cometí en mi vida: tomar el libro original de Tolkien, y a ese mismo, ponerle diálogos nuevos con mi personaje creado. Una locura, por supuesto. Muchos creerán que una herejía, y los comprendo. Pero lo han leído varias personas aparte de mí, y todas (modestia aparte) han estado conformes con lo que he hecho. Y eso me inspiró para seguir creando; en base a todo el mini universo que yo creé dentro del propio universo que Tolkien ya había hecho._

_Y es por ello que llegué hasta acá. Hasta la pre-cuela de la trilogía, por llamarlo de algún modo._

_A la carta de presentación de mi personaje. Una hobbit, como ya verán. En este fic se cuenta cómo ella llegó a relacionarse con todos los hobbits de la Comunidad, y de qué forma lo hizo con cada uno. Por supuesto, la relación con uno de ellos es la más importante, y de hecho, mi personaje no es la protagonista, sino que lo es su "pseudo-pareja", así que, espero que les guste._

_Lo único que tendrían que saber, antes de leerlo, y para comprenderlo bien, es que Frodo, en una de sus múltiples visitas a Casa Brandi, en su veintena; conoció a una niña hobbit que había perdido a sus padres de la misma forma que él (ahogados en el Río Brandivino, de La Comarca) y que, al sentir pena de su suerte, la llegó consigo a vivir a Bolsón Cerrado; lejos de la maraña de hobbits que estaban dentro de la gran casa Brandigamo._

_El resto, se explica acá… y luego en el libro en sí. Pero sólo esto es necesario para saber quién es Anabelle en el principio del fic._

_Tengo intenciones de publicar la historia de mi personaje en La Guerra del Anillo, pero por supuesto, al ser texto de Tolkien con aditivos míos, me es imposible. Sin embargo, tengo pensado crear, en base al libro, la misma historia pero con mi personaje, así que es muy probable que en un futuro cercano puedan disfrutarla._

_Espero les gusten los capítulos. Son cortos, porque como ya dije, están separados bastante seguidamente porque no pensaba publicarlo, pero aquí estoy… dando el brazo a torcer… _

_Espero reviews… de halago y de crítica… ¿por qué no? _

_Namarië_

_AnneTook_

---

**De amor en tiempos de paz y pipa**

Capítulo I – **¿Ir a Bolsón Cerrado?**

En las tierras de Alforzada, el quince de marzo del año 2999 de la Tercera Edad, según el calendario de la Comarca, amaneció como un día próspero y reconfortante. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el límpido cielo celeste bañaba las tierras de los Tuk. Todos los niños hobbits de los alrededores salieron temprano de sus lechos y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una jornada repleta de juegos y canciones, así como los hobbits adoraban hacer.

El joven Peregrin, hijo de Paladin, Thain de La Comarca, no era la excepción. Con sus nueve años, ya era reconocido por su naturaleza curiosa y alegre, y todos los niños hobbits lo invitaban a participar en los juegos que organizaban. Sin embargo, el joven Tuk pocas veces aceptaba participar de ellos. No porque fuera solitario, ni porque renegara de sus pares, sino porque tan sólo prefería sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar o cometer travesuras con su primo predilecto, Meriadoc Brandigamo.

A pesar de su diferencia de edad, ambos se llevaban de maravillas y compratían buenos momentos juntos. La esposa del Thain, Eglantine Brandigamo, era la hermana del padre de Meriadoc, Saradoc; que era muy respetado en Gamoburgo, ya que era el señor de las Tierras. Ambos hermanos adoraban estar en familia, y estaban encantados con la amistad entre sus dos hijos varones (Peregrin y Meriadoc tenían tan sólo hermanas).

Peregrin (que comúnmente era llamado Pippin) caminaba tranquilamente por el prado cuando de pronto notó que alguien se aproximaba a él. Con alegría comprobó que se trataba de Merry (así era como sus amigos llamaban a Meriadoc). Corrió a su encuentro, pensando, entre tanto, ideas divertidas para llevar a cabo en ese día soleado.

- ¡Buenos días tengas, querido primo! – dijo Merry mientras se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba u haciéndole una reverencia divertida con él -. Y muy bueno tiene que ser, teniendo en cuenta como brilla el sol.

- Gran día sin dudas – le respondió Pippin arreglándose los tiradores -. Un gran día para retozar por la Comarca y cometer alguna que otra travesura, quise decir – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Buena idea, sin duda. Aunque yo podría aconsejarte el escuchar historias.

- ¿Escuchar historias, dices? – preguntó Pippin sin comprender a lo que se refería su primo.

- ¡Claro! – le respondió Merry con un brillo especialmente alegre en los ojos -. Escuchar historias de Bilbo Bolsón, como a mí tanto me gusta. El primo Frodo me invitó a ir a su casa, allá en Delagua, esta misma tarde. Su hermana Anabelle ha organizado un gran revuelo y ha invitado a muchos niños de La Comarca para escuchar las historias de Bilbo.

- ¿Anabelle? – preguntó Pippin aún más sorprendido que antes -. ¿Desde cuándo el primo Frodo tiene una hermana?

Merry miró a su amigo perplejamente. No podía creer que aún no supiera de aquella historia, muy contada por esas tierras, dicho sea de paso.

- ¿En qué agujero hobbit habitaste hasta ahora? – le preguntó -. ¿Qué no sabías de la niña que Bilbo adoptó en Casa Brandi?

- ¿Adoptar en Casa Brandi? – respondió Pippin pensativamente -. ¡Ahora recuerdo, sí! – reconoció al fin -. Perla me comentó de ella alguna vez, pero debo ser sincero, no le creí ni el ápice. No pensé jamás que fuera posible eso, que Bilbo repitiera la historia de Frodo pero con una niña.

- Pues pensaste mal, me temo – dijo Merry burlonamente -. E hiciste mal en no conocerla hasta ahora, porque es una muchacha encantadora, y muy inteligente, según me han comentado y he comprobado por mí mismo. La he visto en mis visitas a Bolsón Cerrado y siempre me ha recibido de maravillas. Aún no he hablado en profundidad con ella, quizás hoy sea el día. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Pippin permaneció en silencio un momento, decidiendo qué hacer; pues quería quedarse durmiendo al pie de un árbol y bajo los rayos del sol, pero también deseaba sentarse a escuchar las historias de Bilbo y volver a ver a Frodo (pues no lo veía desde hacía unas cuantas temporadas).

- Me has convencido – dijo al rato -. Iré contigo a escuchar al señor Bilbo. Debo confesarte que también me gustaría ver a Frodo, pues hace mucho que no nos vemos; y que quiero conocer a esa famosa Anabelle… según lo que cuentas pareciera que tiene bastantes virtudes.

- Eso parece, efectivamente. Y eso es – afirmó Merry con seriedad -. Pero lo comprobarás cuando lleguemos allí. El camino es bastante largo y hay que apurarse.


	2. Chapter 2 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .02. **

Merry estaba en lo cierto, el camino era largo, pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos mostró rastros de cansancio luego de dos horas de caminata. Ambos reían y cantaban mientras acortaban la distancia que tenían hasta Bolsón Cerrado. Cuando llegaron a Desagua y podían observar desde lejos la casa legendaria de los Bolsón, Pippin exclamó nerviosamente: ― ¡Merry! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Caminé desde Alforzada hasta Delagua sin pedirle permiso a mi madre!

Merry echó a reír al ver la cara de desesperación de su primo: ― Deja de escandalizar, amigo. Como conozco tu carácter y sé que olvidas con facilidad las cosas, le he dicho yo mismo a la tía Eglantine que vendríamos aquí.

― ¡Bendito seas, Meriadoc! ― respondió Pippin con alegría ―. No sé qué haría sin ti.

― Ya lo creo ― le dijo Merry palmándole a su compañero el hombro y echando a andar nuevamente en dirección hacia Bolsón Cerrado. Pippin lo siguió deprisa.

Al fin, en la puerta de la casa, Merry tocó para anunciar su llegada. Nadie respondió al primer llamado, pero no se alarmaron, los Bolsón solían estar ocupados y no escuchaban a todos los visitantes que llegaban. Merry intentó nuevamente y esta vez lograron ser escuchados. La puerta se abrió y Pippin se sorprendió al ver la niña que lo había hecho. No dudó ni un instante, ella era Anabelle. No era parecida físicamente a Frodo, por supuesto, pero emanaba la misma sensación de tranquilidad que éste y su tío Bilbo tenían. Era muy pequeña en estatura, aún más baja que él, y su cabello era rubio y no lo era al mismo tiempo. Con sus profundos ojos azules los miró a ambos con dulzura y con una alegría inmensa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y exclamó con su voz melodiosa: ― ¡Qué alegría que vengas, primo Meriadoc! ¡Y aún más con compañía!

Merry le sonrió también.

― No podría haber hecho otra cosa ― dijo ―; insististe mucho para que viniera, y además me encanta escuchar los relatos de tu tío. ― Miró hacia el interior de la casa, tratando de encontrar en vano a alguien entre todos los niños que habían dentro, hablando y riendo.

― Han venido varios ― rió Anabelle al notar la inquietud de Merry ―. Aún más de los que había logrado invitar. Pero siempre sucede… y es agradable. ― Dirigió su mirada a Pippin y le sonrió. Sin saber por qué, éste se sonrojó y desvió su mirada de inmediato.

― Éste es mi primo Peregrin Tuk ― dijo Merry al ver la expresión nerviosa de Pippin ―. El hijo de mi tía Eglantine Brandigamo, y además el único hijo varón del Thain Paladin.

― ¡Wow! ― exclamó Anabelle sorprendida ―. ¿El único hijo varón, dices?

― Sí ― le respondió Merry ―, el único y más renombrado en Alforzada por sus travesuras.

Anabelle rió con fuerza y tomó con una mano la de Pippin y con la otra la de Merry, haciéndolos entrar en la casa. Pippin volvió a sonrojarse de oreja a oreja, y Merry, al desviar su mirada hacia su primo, le sonrió torvamente.

― Quisiera poder ver a Frodo ― dijo con alegría ―. Pero entre toda esta gente me es imposible.

― ¡Claro que lo es! ― le respondió Anabelle ―. Pero ya deja de buscarlo aquí; porque no lo encontrarás. Está en la cocina con el tío Bilbo preparando algo para el refrigerio. Tu entenderás que los hobbits no sólo llenamos nuestro estómago y alegramos nuestra vida con historias de dragones y tesoros…

― Ya lo creo, ya lo creo ― le respondió Merry ―. Pues entonces iré allá. Aprovecharé mi visita a la cocina para saludar a Bilbo y servirme unos refrigerios extras. ― Anabelle y Pippin rieron. ― Prima, te dejo en buena compañía. Aunque sea algo latoso y hablador, mi primo Peregrin es buen muchacho.

Merry sonrió y miró a Pippin pícaramente. La sorpresa del joven Tuk fue grande al darse cuenta de que hasta le había guiñado un ojo cuando Anabelle no lo miraba.

― ¡Qué malo es el primo Meriadoc a veces! ― resopló la hobbit cuando Merry se hubo retirado ―. Yo no creo que seas latoso… y mucho menos hablador. No has dicho ni una palabra desde que has llegado ― agregó riendo.

Pippin le sonrió vergonzosamente y luego se aclaró la voz de forma graciosa: ― Lo único que puedo decirte sobre eso es que jamás confíes en los adjetivos que Maese Brandigamo divulga sobre mí. Disfruta a veces con ese tipo de relatos. En realidad soy sólo un hobbit simple de las tierras de Alforzada que tiene como actividades obligadas el descanso y la comida. ― Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y creyó por un momento que el haber comenzado a hablar fluidamente era suficiente para terminar de una vez con el repentino nerviosismo que se había manifestado desde que se abriera la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado. Pero estaba equivocado. Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente lo hubo comprobado.

― De la comida, del descanso… y de las travesuras ― agregó Anabelle mirándolo fijamente ―, o eso es lo que dijo el primo Merry al presentarte. ¿Estaba equivocado en eso también?

Pippin dudó un momento, hasta que finalmente le dijo: ― No todo lo que cuenta sobre mí es mentira. En eso sí que estaba en lo cierto. ¿Pero qué hobbit no es amante de los juegos, y de las picardías? Yo no conozco a ninguno que goce de semejante cualidad.

― Y, a decir verdad, yo tampoco ― le respondió Anabelle ―. Menos aún si tal hobbit se apellida Tuk, o Brandigamo, y hasta Bolsón ― agregó riendo ―. Mi tío ha hecho que nuestro nombre sea sinónimo de riesgo y aventura. ― Calló de pronto y miró a Pippin perdidamente, sorprendiéndolo. De pronto se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, como intentando recordar. ― Algo falta, algo falta ― reconoció consternada. Pippin notó que seguía mirándolo con firmeza, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, y eso le produjo ternura.

Al fin Anabelle chasqueó los dedos y se sonrojó apenada. ― ¡Té! ¡Eso es lo que falta! Un buen té para poder hablar y esperar, y que te ofrezca un asiento. Eso me lo ha dicho Bilbo ya un centenar de veces: "Siempre que lleguen visitas inesperadas, ofréceles un sillón bueno y un té caliente. Esas dos pequeñas cosas te transformarán en un gran anfitrión, aunque tus invitados sean un grupo de enanos y un mago gruñón". Pero siempre se me olvida, está pactado que no lograré ser tan buena como Bilbo para esta clase de hazañas… ¿Quieres té, entonces? ¿Con azúcar o prefieres tomarlo amargo? ¿Te parece éste un buen sillón? ¿O acaso prefieres el del costado de la chimenea? Si quieres puedo recomendarte el mejor lugar.

Las preguntas bramaban de la boca de Anabelle nerviosamente y dejaron a Pippin tan sorprendido que no supo a qué responder primero. Pero a pesar de ello no se sentía abrumado, sino tan sólo divertido ante la reacción que Anabelle había tenido. La miró y volvió a sonrojarse, sin que pudiera contenerlo, y contestó a todas sus preguntas con dulzura.

― Bien, entonces siéntate allí ― le dijo Anabelle haciendo un ademán y señalando el sillón que tenía detrás ―. Y ya mismo te traigo el té.

Haciéndole una sonrisita apenada, la hobbit dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras la veía retirarse, Pippin comprendió que había tomado la decisión correcta. Aunque no podía saber por qué, estaba más que conforme con su llegada a Bolsón Cerrado.


	3. Chapter 3 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .03. **

Anabelle no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar con el té que le había prometido. Al verla volver, Pippin comenzó a sentirse nervioso nuevamente. Pero sin embargo le sonrió agradecido cuando ella le tendió la bandeja llena de galletas de jengibre, las preferidas de Bilbo. Ya estaba convencido de que ese día solamente podría sonreír cuando la mirara.

― Mi tío siempre las hace ― le dijo ―. Le gustan mucho y ha hecho que a Frodo y a mí nos gusten también. Es buen cocinero ―agregó mientras tomaba una de la bandeja y se sentaba en el sillón próximo al de Pippin. ― Es extraño ― dijo al rato ―, pero a pesar de que he hecho estas reuniones varias veces, es la primera vez que vienen tantos niños nuevos. Y como le he dicho al primo Merry al principio… es algo reconfortante, de veras. Por ejemplo: ¿ves a aquel chico que está sentado cerca del escritorio del tío? ― le preguntó, señalando a un niño de gran porte y algo rechoncho que jugaba con otros dos más sentado en el piso ―. Él es Fredegar Bolger y ésta es la segunda vez que viene a escuchar al tío. Se encariñó mucho con Frodo y me dijo que será un espectador obligado a este tipo de cosas ―. Miró a Pippin y le sonrió ―. Ahora eres tú el que viene por primera vez. Espero que quieras seguir viniendo luego.

Pippin no respondió, pero sonrió, bajó la cabeza y colocó sus manos en las rodillas. Estaba nervioso y ya no podía ocultarlo por más que quisiera. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al notar que Anabelle se reía. ― No lo dije para que te pusieras así ― le recriminó graciosamente ―. Pero por lo menos me ha servido para darme cuenta de que eres tímido.

― Sí, bastante ― le respondió Pippin con voz muy débil.

En ese momento, llegaron ruidos provenientes de la cocina, y Pippin notó que Merry volvía acompañado de Frodo. También los acompañaba el hobbit más famoso de toda la Comarca, el renombrado Bilbo Bolsón, que ya estaba dentro de su décima década de edad, y no contaba ni un solo rasguño de envejecimiento. Pippin lo contempló tal y como lo había hecho la última vez, y eso había sido hacía un par de años. Durante un momento se quedó pensando en cómo y por qué podría mantenerse tan joven, hasta que sintió que la mano de Anabelle Bolsón le palmeaba el hombro con dulzura.

― Oye, pareces intrigado por algo ― le dijo riendo ―, y espero que en algún momento me lo cuentes, si así lo deseas; pero ahora tenemos que escuchar al tío. Creo que si no te espabilas luego de su historia acabarás aún con más dudas que las que ahora tienes y tendré que terminar aclarándotelas. ¡Apúrate! ―. Tomándolo de las manos lo paró y lo llevó hasta donde Bilbo acababa de sentarse. Allí estaban también Frodo y Merry, quién estaba particularmente contento y risueño.

― ¿Qué es lo que pone tan alegre a mi querido primo Meriadoc? ― le preguntó Anabelle mientras acomodaba su pulcro vestido amarillo en el suelo de la sala.

― Es claro, hermana mía ― le respondió Frodo seriamente y palmeando a Merry por la espalda ―. Nuestro primo Meriadoc ha llenado su estómago con las galletas dulces y los panes que preparé con el tío. Ahora, está feliz.

― ¡Claro que es cierto eso, Frodo! ― le respondió Merry con convicción ―. Pero mi felicidad no se debe a eso solamente. No, no, claro que no. ― Se rascó la cabeza y miró a Pippin mientras le sonreía torvamente, como siempre hacía cuando se traía algo entre manos. Fue por eso que el joven Tuk le devolvió el gesto con extrañeza mientras que Frodo y Anabelle seguían observándolo sin comprender del todo.

Bilbo, que estaba mirando a los niños intrigado y dulcemente, carraspeó para que notaran que comenzaría a relatar sus aventuras cuando ellos terminaran de hablar. Todos dejaron al instante sus pláticas de lado y miraron a Bilbo con interés.

― Me alegro que tantos hayan venido hoy ― exclamó éste con sinceridad ―, y que mis queridos sobrinos se hayan esforzado tanto en hacerlos venir. ― Sonrió a su público, que estaba ávido de relatos y sentado a sus pies en el piso de la casa; y por último a Frodo y Anabelle, que estaban ubicados entre Fredegar Bolger y Meriadoc Brandigamo. ― ¿Ya podríamos empezar, verdad?

Frodo asintió, y Anabelle alzó su cabeza para contar a los presentes. ― ¡Momento, momento! ― dijo, mitad sorprendida y mitad enojada ―. ¡Otra vez falta Samsagaz! ¿Es que nunca vendrá sin que lo busquemos? ― Dicho esto se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta como un rayo. Abrió la puerta y desapareció en dirección hacia Bolsón de Tirada. Frodo y Bilbo echaron una carcajada, mientras contemplaban las caras de sorpresa del resto de los niños, incluidos Merry y Pippin, que no terminaba de creer que esa dulce niña que le había abierto la puerta horas antes era la misma que rezongaba furibunda y daba portazos.

― No hay de qué sorprenderse, mi primo ― le dijo Frodo a Pippin, dándole palmadas ―, hasta el hobbit más tranquilo a veces pierde los estribos y ciertamente Sam ha hecho hazañas para que Anabelle lo lograra.

― ¿Sam, dices? ― preguntó Merry de pronto ―. ¿Quién es Samsagaz?

― Tú no lo conoces ― le dijo Frodo ―, pero es el hijo de nuestro jardinero, Hamfast Gamgee, y es muy bueno, aunque algo tímido. A veces ayuda a su padre con su trabajo y es por eso que lo conocemos bien. Anabelle se propuso invitarlo a estas reuniones, y él siempre acepta no muy convencido, porque le da pena venir hasta aquí. Y por lo general no se presenta hasta que voy a buscarlo. Hoy creo que Anabelle perdió la paciencia ― agregó riendo.

― Recuerdo la primera vez que vine ― dijo Fredegar ―. Sam tampoco se presentó hasta que Frodo fue en su busca. Anabelle estaba que trinaba y cuando lo vio le dijo que la próxima vez sería ella la que lo iría a buscar, y que gritaría en la puerta de su casa hasta que saliera.

― Por lo visto, recuerda todo lo que dice ― afirmó Merry.

― Todo. Y a veces más ― le respondió Frodo ―. Ya hasta creo que es peligroso enojarse con ella.

Frodo y Fredegar seguían hablando por lo bajo, mientras Merry los miraba sorprendido, dando silbidos débiles, y Pippin se limitaba a escucharlos y mirar a Bilbo al mismo tiempo, porque la juventud de éste le seguía causando inquietud. De pronto, todos se callaron, al oír desde fuera la voz de Anabelle que volví de la casa de Sam. Y por lo visto no venía sola.

― ¡Ya tienes que dejar de ser tan tímido, mi querido amigo! ― le decía Anabelle a su compañero, con énfasis mientras abría la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado ―. Es que es sólo una reunión, no puedo creer que te dé pena una cosa así.

― Pero usted debe entender, señorita Anabelle, que me cuesta hablar con personas que no conozco, sólo conozco a Frodo y al señor Bilbo. Además de usted, claro está ― respondió el que la acompañaba.

― Sí, claro está ― le dijo Anabelle ―. Pero es tiempo ya también de que hagas amigos nuevos. ― Entró en su casa seguida de un hobbit regordete que miraba a su alrededor con timidez. Era más alto que ella y por lo visto más grande de edad. Frodo se paró y saludó a su amigo, ante la curiosa mirada del resto.

― Ahí lo tienes, Sam, amigo ― le dijo, mientras lo llevaba hacia el lugar donde debía sentarse ―, Anabelle promete lo que cumple.

― Ya lo creo ― respondió Sam tímidamente.

Frodo le presentó a Sam a Merry y Pippin, los cuales se cayeron bien de inmediato. Anabelle volvió a atarse su pelo con el lazo amarillo que llevaba, y se sentó en su sitio.

Bilbo carraspeó nuevamente y preguntó a su sobrina: ― ¿Ahora sí está todo listo?

Anabelle sonrió graciosamente y afirmó con la cabeza. Volvió su mirada Merry y a Pippin, los cuales le sonrieron también, el último de ellos con un sonrojo en su cara. Bilbo comenzó al instante su relato; haciendo que los últimos rezagados que miraban aún a Sam dejaran de hacerlo y le prestaran atención.

Durante unas horas, o ese era el tiempo que había logrado calcular Pippin, el señor Bolsón contó sus hazañas en viaje, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y sorprendidos. Contó con todo lujo de detalles su encuentro con los trece enanos en las puertas de Bolsón Cerrado y su primer encuentro con Gandalf el gris. Los niños no podían creer que en verdad existiera aquel personaje, ya que para ellos era más una leyenda que una realidad, y nunca habían sido capaces de verlo con sus propios ojos, sino siempre a través de anécdotas que sus padres les contaban antes de dormir. Sin embargo, todos alucinaron cuando Bilbo mencionó sus peripecias en la casa de Beorn, y su escape de los trasgos cuando Gwahir, el señor de los Vientos, y todo su séquito de águilas los rescataron mientras estaban subidos a árboles. Mencionó muchas de sus aventuras, pero omitió una muy importante, y sus sobrinos lo notaron instantáneamente. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y tanto Frodo como Anabelle se miraron sorprendidos, pensando que en la Comarca, tan sólo ellos dos conocían la historia. Muchos años después descubrieron por qué Bilbo pasaba por alto la historia del Anillo, de Gollum y los acertijos, pero ahora tan sólo pensaban que su tío comenzaba a olvidar ciertas cosas…


	4. Chapter 4 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .04. **

Bilbo terminó su relato y se levantó de su sillón, cerrando el libro de encuadernación roja y sonriéndoles a todos sus oyentes, que mostraban su felicidad por haber asistido a través del brillo de sus jóvenes ojos. Ellos reaccionaron de su ensoñación segundos después, y se incorporaron para comenzarlo a aplaudir. Bilbo se notó muy contento y mientras jugueteaba con algo que tenía dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo, saludó a unos cuantos pequeños hobbits que se apiñaban frente a él para hablarle y preguntarle aún más cosas sobre sus aventuras y peligros. Entre tanto, Anabelle se sentía bastante atareada porque después de que su tío había terminado de contarles a los niños el relato estaba de pie, ofreciéndoles a éstos bocaditos de queso y té caliente para que regresaran a su casa con el estómago lleno (o al menos parcialmente, porque los hobbits acostumbran a comer muchas veces en el día). Para su alivio, Sam se percató de su apuro, y se ofreció a ayudarla cortésmente. Frodo, sentado en el sillón de la chimenea, la contemplaba muy alegremente, mientras dialogaba con Merry y Pippin, que se habían ubicado frente a él.

― Estoy contento ― dijo, sin dejar de mirarla ―, porque jamás pensé que se adaptaría a la vida de los Bolsón tan rápidamente. Ustedes saben, más aún tú, primo Meriadoc, que la vida en Gamoburgo es diferente a la de aquí… en Casa Brandi estaba permanentemente acompañada por hobbits, aquí sólo estamos el tío y yo. Al principio dudé que se acostumbrara a este sitio, pero ahora estoy más que satisfecho de haberla traído. Era demasiado inteligente para estar rodeada de gente y pasar desapercibida. ¿No creen, muchachos?

Merry asintió al instante. Pippin se mantuvo callado un buen rato, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que creía. Al fin dijo, algo tímidamente: ― No sé si será inteligente, porque es la primera vez que tengo el honor de estar en su compañía, pero lo que sí creo es que es por demás amable. Me ha tratado muy bien, a pesar de que no me conocía.

Merry sonrió torvamente de nuevo, a lo que Pippin, que lo había observado desde el principio, le devolvió el gesto con indiferencia. Estaba demasiado extraño desde que había entrado a Bolsón Cerrado y no sabía por qué. Él iba a averiguar el motivo de esas sonrisas pícaras en el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Frodo, que no había notado las miradas suspicaces de los dos primos tomó las galletas que se encontraban en la mesita contigua y siguió, como si nada, mirando a su hermana y a sus atropellados intentos por contentar a todos los visitantes de Bolsón Cerrado.

Al rato, todos los niños se habían retirado y sólo quedaban los jóvenes Tuk y Brandigamo, quienes al contemplar que el sol estaba poniéndose decidieron partir también. Frodo y Bilbo se despidieron de ellos alegremente y el primero llamó a su hermana, que estaba en la cocina ordenándolo todo, para que pudiera hacerlo también. Llegó a las corridas desde el final del pasillo del smial, limpiándose las manos húmedas con el delantal blanco que portaba. Cuando se acercó a sus dos invitados, les hizo una educadísima reverencia y les tomó las manos a ambos, con determinación, como lo había hecho al principio de la jornada.

― Me encanta que hayan venido hoy aquí, sin dudas la pasamos muy bien ― dijo ella con una gran sonrisa ―. A ti ya te conocía, mi primo Merry, pero ha sido de mi agrado verte de vuelta. Y también lo ha sido el haberte conocido ― agregó, mirando a Pippin, que como era costumbre ya, estaba algo nervioso ―. Espero volverte a ver, y que hablemos tranquilamente de nuevo.

Pippin asintió mirando hacia el escritorio de Bilbo, y Anabelle, que continuaba riendo, soltó sus manos de las de los dos primos.

― ¡Qué tengan buen viaje de regreso! ― les deseó Frodo mientras se despedían de ellos en las Puertas de Bolsón Cerrado. Ellos les devolvieron el gesto agitando las manos y tras dar media vuelta, se cerraron las puertas de la casa que los había cobijado toda la tarde.

― Al final ha resultado ser como lo dije anteriormente ― dijo Merry al rato con un dejo de picardía, sobresaltando a su primo que no había abierto la boca para pronunciar palabra desde que dejaron atrás a los Bolsón ―; los relatos de Bilbo fueron impecables, y las charlas con Frodo de lo mejor. ¡Y qué decir de las atenciones de Anabelle! ― agregó, aumentando el volumen de sus palabras ―. Algo torpes, sin duda, pero absolutamente dedicadas y sinceras, por supuesto, como siempre… ― Hizo una pausa y codeó a Pippin, que volvía a verse envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. ― A propósito, primo mío: ¿qué te ha parecido ella?

Pippin, de nuevo, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y respondió entrecortadamente: ― No… no he podido hablar con ella mucho tiempo. Es… muy… mmm… muy agradable, sin dudas ― concluyó con simulada calma.

― ¿Qué no has hablado mucho con ella? ― le replicó Merry con el ceño fruncido ―. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo tanto tiempo al lado de los sillones de la chimenea, entonces?

― Hablamos de algunas cosas ― dijo Pippin casi sin darse cuenta de que estaba contestando ―, y me contó que Fredegar Bolger, el hermano de Felicio… ¡Espera! ― gritó ahora con vehemencia ― ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Eso me pregunto desde que llegamos a Bolsón Cerrado.

― ¿Entre manos? ― repitió Merry con cara de ingenuidad y sorpresa ―. No tengo nada planeado, no te preocupes por eso. Yo sólo observo y saco conclusiones ― agregó sin darle crédito a su primo, dejándolo perplejo.

Siguieron caminando a través del camino, hasta que Merry carraspeó y le preguntó como al pasar: ― ¿Verdad que Anabelle es muy linda?

Pippin lo contempló con resignación un momento y suspiró.

― Yo sabía que algo había detrás de todo. ¿Pretendes saber la primera impresión que me ha causado? Te la diré: me ha parecido preciosa. Pero te advierto una cosa, y espero que lo entiendas bien, soy muy niño aún para fijarme en eso. No saques conjeturas de lo que acabo de decir ― concluyó algo enojado, aunque no sabía por qué.

― Bien, bien, así lo haré ― respondió Merry aún más resignado que Pippin ―. Pero quizás no te fijes en esas cosas de forma consiente, pero las sientas de todas maneras. Los sonrojos que hacías no eran de nada… ― afirmó con gravedad y siguió caminando con paso firme. Pippin se quedó de pie un momento, con cara de circunstancia, y al poco rato corrió tras su primo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás éste tuviera razón. Pero aunque así lo fuera, no se lo diría, y lo guardaría como un secreto hasta que pudiera saberlo a ciencia cierta.


	5. Chapter 5 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .05. **

A la semana siguiente, Frodo abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró del otro lado a Merry Brandigamo y a Peregrin Tuk, que lo invitaban a él y a Anabelle a pasear por los prados de Delagua. Frodo aceptó encantado, y se dispuso a buscar a su hermana para que pudiera ir también. Pero luego de inspeccionarlo todo, volvió algo confuso hacia Merry y Pippin.

― Es muy raro ― confesó cuando se hubo acercado ―. Anabelle no está en la casa.

― Quizás esté dando una vuelta por ahí ― puntualizó Merry sin parecer nervioso ―, no tienes por qué preocuparte. A propósito ¿Bilbo está en casa?

― No ― respondió Frodo sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado ―. Está aquí, mejor dicho, pero está durmiendo en el sillón de su habitación ― aclaró al finalizar. Se rascó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la respuesta de a dónde se encontraba Anabelle, pero al cabo de unos segundo, viendo que sus primos lo observaban perplejos, dio media vuelta y les ofreció asiento hasta que Anabelle llegara, de dónde estuviera, y pudieran irse.

Apenas salieron del radio visual de la puerta, ésta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, con si el que estaba haciéndolo pretendiera no ser escuchado. La pequeña Bolsón apareció de repente detrás de ella y se deslizó con cuidado y precaución hacia el interior de la casa. Apretaba algo con fuerza entre las manos y parecía nerviosa. Viendo que nadie había notado su aparición y que la casa estaba aparentemente vacía, giró sobre sí misma y cerró la puerta con la mayor de las delicadezas. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a caminar hasta el escritorio de su tío, lanzó un grito nervioso y se quedó como petrificada. Su hermano estaba parado frente a ella.

― ¡Frodo! ― dijo tratando de parecer indiferente ―. ¡No sabes el susto que me has dado!

Merry y Pippin llegaron al escritorio también, obviamente impulsados por el grito que habían escuchado. Frodo pareció no darse cuenta de ello y miró con recelo a Anabelle.

― ¿De dónde llegas? ¿No sabes ya, que me gusta saber hacia dónde vas? ― le preguntó en el mismo tono que un padre pregunta a su hijo.

Anabelle carraspeó y rió nerviosamente. ― Estaba retozando por ahí ― reconoció al rato, mientras simulaba acomodarse el vestido mientras guardaba en el bolsillo de éste lo que tenía aferrado en la mano ―. Después de todo, ¿qué podría pasarme aquí en la Comarca, donde todo es tan tranquilo y pacífico? ― preguntó tratando de excusarse.

― Nada podría pasarte ― le respondió Frodo algo molesto ―, pero sin embargo quiero saber de dónde vienes. Estoy a tu cuidado, por si lo olvidaste.

― No… no lo olvidé, sin dudas ― respondió Anabelle, con la cabeza a gachas y algo sonrojada ―. Jamás olvidaría una cosa así. Si me disculpas ― dijo al rato, con la mano dentro del bolsillo del vestido ―, voy a cambiarme. ¿El tío Bilbo duerme? ― preguntó alzando un poco la vista.

― Lo hacía, por lo menos hasta que llegaste ― le respondió Frodo ahora con un dejo de arrepentimiento en la voz, pues la última respuesta de Anabelle lo había conmovido ―. Ahora, luego de tu grito, no sé si sigue haciéndolo.

Anabelle pareció alarmarse al ver que podía haber despertado a Bilbo de una forma tan repentina. Sin embargo, luego de quedarse un momento de pie e inmóvil, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su habitación, y al pasar delante de Merry y Pippin, los saludó con una sonrisa algo apenada en el rostro.

― ¿Los asusté? ― preguntó sin mirarlos a la cara, y algo nerviosa.

Pippin negó con la cabeza y Merry acompañó ese gesto con una sonrisa de apoyo. Ella les sonrió también, y les preguntó algo más tranquilamente: ― ¿Quieren un té?

Al principio ninguno de los dos contestó seguramente, pues porque a pesar de querer beber algo caliente, no querían incomodarla más. Pero Pippin, que cada vez que miraba hacia los ojos apenados de la joven Bolsón sentía un estremecimiento agradable en el pecho, contestó con determinación su ofrecimiento.

― Ve a hacer lo que tenías planeado de antemano, yo me encargo de preparar el té.

Anabelle lo miró sorprendido, pero profundamente agradecida con él por el pequeño gesto que había tenido. ― ¡Gracias! ― contestó sinceramente y partió hacia el fondo de la casa.

Pippin sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, pero pensó que era porque por fin la incómoda discusión que había tenido que presenciar había llegado a su fin. Miró a Frodo, que estaba algo apenado por la situación, y le preguntó su podía hacer lo que había prometido. Luego de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, y partiera hacia la cocina, Frodo se ubicó por fin en el sillón junto a Merry.

― Es extraño ― dijo éste a su primo luego de un largo suspiro ―, pero Anabelle me preocupa desde hace unos días. Desaparece sin avisarme y luego vuelve como si nada, sin decirme qué ha hecho. Hasta a veces es brusca y vuelve de mal humor ― agregó seriamente ―. Comienzo a pensar que lo que les dije la vez anterior era sólo una ilusión y que ella está arrepentida de vivir conmigo y con Bilbo.

― ¡No sabes lo que dices! ― lo persuadió Merry con resolución ―. ¿Acaso no viste cómo respondió a tu pregunta cuando mencionaste lo de su cuidado? Estaba segura de lo que decía.

― Sí, es cierto ― reconoció Frodo, al cabo de un rato.

― Es una niña aún ― agregó Merry ―, tienes que tener en cuenta que todos los niños antes de la veintena son bastante escurridizos y revoltosos. Tú y yo ya hemos pasado por eso, porque ambos sobrepasamos los trece, pero ella aún no lo ha hecho… y tampoco Pippin ― agregó, cayendo en la cuenta. Frodo asintió y ambos se sorprendieron al oír un ruido proveniente de la cocina seguido de dos jóvenes risas, que sonaban estruendosamente. Acto seguido Anabelle apareció con la bandeja de té en la mano y detrás de ella, hacía lo propio Pippin, que, por su parte, tenía una gran aureola de agua en sus pantalones y su camina blanca.

― Por lo visto he entrado muy bruscamente en la cocina, porque cuando se percató de mi presencia volcó el agua fría que aún quedaba en la cocina ― dijo Anabelle sin contener la risa. Estaba mucho más alegre que cuando entrara en la casa, aunque conservaba cierto resquemor cuando miraba a Frodo ―. Por cierto, el tío Bilbo sigue durmiendo ― le dijo a éste como si sintiera un alivio de que así fuera. Dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar a Pippin. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron soltaron otra carcajada. Pippin estaba realmente empapado.

― Te daré ropa nueva ― dijo Frodo, que al igual que Merry, contenía disimuladamente la risa que quería emanar de él ―. Acompáñame hasta mi habitación ― le dijo y juntos salieron del lugar. Anabelle y Merry se miraron y se sonrieron pícaramente. Cada uno tomó una taza de la bandeja y Anabelle se sentó en el sillón contigo al de su primo Brandigamo. Tomó un sorbo y se recostó un poco.

― ¡Qué rico té prepara el primo Peregrin! ― dijo resuelta y con alegría.

Merry le sonrió y pensó para sus adentros que las risas de su primo y ella eran una prueba que le demostraría con el tiempo que no estaba tan equivocado como Pippin pretendía que estuviera.


	6. Chapter 6 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .06. **

A partir de ese día, las reuniones entre ellos fueron más frecuentes; a tal punto que Frodo tomó a Merry y a Pippin como sus amigos más íntimos, ya que la pasaban muy bien juntos. Gracias a las reuniones de relatos que Anabelle organizaba y las frecuentes salidas que ellos cuatro hacían, lograron que las distancias entre Gamoburgo, Alforzada y Delagua no fueran tan notorias como lo eran para el resto de los hobbits. Al grupo se habían unido también varias amigas que Anabelle había conocido desde su llegada a Bolsón Cerrado, Rosita Coto, Fredegar Bolger y su mejor amigo Folco Boffin, y Samsagaz Gamgee, éste último siempre y cuando Frodo o Anabelle lo persuadieran a unírseles.

Pasaron un par de años prósperos, sin problemas y con mucha alegría hasta el 22 de septiembre de 3001, en la doble celebración de cumpleaños de los Bolsón. Luego de la desaparición de Bilbo en medio de la fiesta, las versiones sobre la verdad del asunto no se hicieron esperar, y Frodo junto con Anabelle fueron el centro de la mayoría de los ojos curiosos; y de los de algunos malintencionados, como los Sacovilla―Bolsón. Frodo era adulto ya, y no tomaba tan en serio lo que escuchaba, pero Anabelle, que recién en mayo había alcanzado la primer decena de años, era pequeña y no comprendía por qué su tío había cumplido al final con la promesa de marcharse.

Siempre que podía, desde aquel día, salía a la mañana de la casa y se sentaba en la ribera del río durante horas, en soledad. Aunque Frodo le pidiera ir, ella siempre se negaba y prefería pasarlo consigo misma. Un día, Pippin, que llegaba de Alforzada para pasar la tarde en Bolsón Cerrado, la encontró sola al costado del camino y sintió otra vez aquel estremecimiento en el pecho que tan feliz y nervioso solía ponerlo. Tomó valor y se acercó a ella, quien al principio no se percató de su presencia.

― ¡Hola! ― le dijo Pippin nerviosamente y agachándose para estar a su altura. Anabelle lo miró con los ojos lloros, pero aún así le sonrió y le ofreció sentarse a su lado. Pippin vaciló un momento, ya que no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación con su amiga en ese estado. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo se sentía, Anabelle lo miró largamente.

― Lo perdí ― le dijo y Pippin notó que estaba absolutamente triste y contrariada ―. Perdí algo muy importante y no creo que vuelva a compartir momentos con él ― concluyó, volviendo a llorar.

Pippin no supo qué hacer, ya que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así, pero se quitó el pañuelo que su madre le había obsequiado del bolsillo y se lo tendió suavemente: ― Tu tío volverá, no debes preocuparte por eso. Él te encontrará de nuevo, seguramente.

Anabelle tomó el pañuelo con delicadeza y se secó las lágrimas algo desganadamente. Miró a Pippin como extrañada.

― ¿Mi tío, dices? ― le preguntó al fin.

Pippin afirmó esa pregunta como quien vuelve a repetirle una cosa muy obvia a alguien despistado.

― Ya sabes, tu tío dejó la Comarca hace un mes para vivir en el País de los Elfos y ahora eres la protegida de Frodo, y él es el nuevo amo de bolsón Cerrado. Perdiste a tu tío y no crees volver a verlo. Pero yo creo que sí lo verás, aunque no sea pronto.

Anabelle lo miró perplejamente y algo nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto. ― ¡Claro, mi tío! ― dijo bajo el efecto de una risa artificial que le dio la pauta a Pippin que ella estaba bastante traumatizada con todo lo sucedido desde aquel día ―. Claro que es por el tío, por supuesto ― siguió diciendo en el mismo tono. Tomó un respiro y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo ―. Además estoy algo sola, o eso es lo que creo ― continuó diciendo ―. Varios me llaman sólo para que les relate lo que el tío hizo aquel desagradable día, o para que les diga si es cierto que escondió riquezas dentro de la casa. Las niñas de los alrededores, Rosita incluso, piden por mí pero siempre me niego, y la verdad es que aún no entiendo por qué. Desde que el tío se fue, pretendo pasar todo el tiempo que pueda en soledad. Debe ser que mi naturaleza asociable salió a la luz después de esto. ― Se secó las lágrimas nuevamente y Pippin, al escucharla pensó que su deseo más obvio era tratar de que él se fuera de allí para poder estar nuevamente sola. Por eso se levantó y le hizo una reverencia para retirarse. Pero su corazón dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que Anabelle le había dado la mano. ― ¡No me malinterpretes, primo mío! ― le dijo muy apenada ―. No quise decir en ningún momento que quería que te fueras. Perdóname, por favor. Es que últimamente digo muchas cosas sin pensarlas.

Pippin se alegró cuando escuchó aquello y su corazón se alivió al mismo tiempo. ― Discúlpame tú a mí ― le contestó nerviosamente ―. Es que como dijiste que siempre intentabas estas sola… yo pensé…

― No hay problema, no te preocupes por no haber entendido. Siéntate, siéntate ― le pidió Anabelle, y Pippin accedió ―. Después de todo, el problema ha sido mi forma de expresar y no tú. Yo soy la que digo cosas sin pensarlas, perdóname por favor. ― Quiso sonreírle, pero la tristeza que sentía era demasiado grande aún.

Pippin sintió un inmenso deseo de tomarla de las manos y animarla, pero se contuvo y sólo se atrevió a mirarla durante un rato, mientras ella se quitaba las últimas lágrimas de los ojos y tanteaba algo en su costado izquierdo.

― ¿Quieres comer? ― le dijo, tendiéndole una kha llena de galletas de queso ―. Las hago yo cada vez que vengo aquí.

Pippin tomó una y comió. ― Eres una excelente cocinera ― sentenció cuando terminó de engullirla, satisfecho. Anabelle le respondió con una sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco.

― Eres la primera persona que me dice algo así ― reconoció algo confundida. Le tendió nuevamente la caja y Pippin volvió a servirse y se sintió feliz como nunca antes.

Durante horas, estuvieron los dos a la orilla del Brandivino, charlando de temas muy populares entre los hobbits y dejando las conjeturas que preocupaban a Anabelle de lado. Cuando el sol se amenazaba con ocultarse, Pippin tuvo que decirle a Anabelle que tendría que irse, sino su madre se enojaría con él por llegar tarde y sin avisar. A pesar de que era su obligación, hacerlo le costó sobremanera, porque realmente la estaba pasando de maravillas. Se paró, sin ganas de hacerlo, y miró a Anabelle, dispuesto a despedirse de ella hasta otro momento. Sin embargo, de su boca bramaron otras palabras, y se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo que había dicho.

― Si… si te… sientes sola de nuevo ― comenzó a decir, sorpresivamente ―, yo… yo podría… podría acompañarte como hoy… si quieres. Después de todo… ha sido bastante divertido. Yo… yo me lo he pasado muy bien. Hasta si te parece buena idea… podría pasar por ti algún día, todas las semanas, e ir a caminar… por ahí… ― Se detuvo de golpe y sus mejillas se colorearon a más no poder. Definitivamente se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió muy avergonzado. Bajó la mirada y reinó el silencio entre los dos.

Anabelle no estaba del todo alegre aún, pero el comentario que había hecho Pippin la había sorprendido y agradado a la vez. Creyó de pronto que, aunque atolondrado, lo había dicho de corazón y pensó que por ese motivo, era aún mejor chico de lo que ella creía. Se mantuvo sentada y en silencio un momento más hasta que se levantó y le sonrió, mientras que él seguía paseando su mirada entre el suelo y el río, una y otra vez, sin prestarle completa atención.

― ¡Qué lindo de tu parte! ― le dijo Anabelle segundos después mientras acomodaba las arrugas que el suelo le había hecho a su vestido. Pippin abrió los ojos enormemente, no creyendo lo que oía y ella le devolvió el gesto con una risa. ― ¿Sabes una cosa? ― le preguntó con seriedad y Pippin la miró atentamente ―. Creo que eres un gran caballero dentro del cuerpo de un pequeño hobbit. ― Le sonrió nuevamente y le tomó la mano con determinación. Aún no sabiendo por qué, pero Pippin pensó que era lo más lindo que alguien le había dicho en su vida.

― ¿Entonces… te parece buena mi idea? ― le preguntó al momento en que volvió a él la capacidad de hablar con normalidad.

― Por supuesto ― inquirió Anabelle algo más alegre ―. Me siento muy a gusto hablando contigo, eres un gran amigo y alguien muy divertido ― resolvió mientras le soltaba las manos con delicadeza y con una de ellas buscaba en su bolsillo ―. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la última vez que fuiste a casa se te cayó esto ― dijo tendiéndole una pequeña bolsita de tela ―. No lo abrí, naturalmente, pero lo llevé conmigo todos estos días para regresártelo cuando te encontrara. Aquí la tienes.

― Gracias ― balbuceó un sorprendido Pippin, al haber encontrado nuevamente su bolsa repleta de piedras, aquella que había pensado no recuperar jamás y que solía utilizar para jugar con su amigos en Alforzada e incluso con Merry cuando a éste le apetecía hacerlo.

― Y ahora será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, sino tu madre se preocupará por mí ― escuchó que decía Anabelle, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y haciéndole volver a la realidad.

― Es verdad, ahora que lo dices ― le respondió el joven Tuk inspeccionando el cielo ― ya es más tarde de la cuenta. Nos veremos otro día. ¿Te parece bien que pase por ti cada viernes? ― le preguntó inquietamente para dejar asentada la fecha de su próxima reunión. Al notar una afirmación en el rostro de su amiga, volvió a hablar ―. ¡Genial, eso haré entonces! Nos veremos.

Corrió en dirección hacia el sur, y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su casa antes de que el sol terminara de ponerse. Sin embargo, no pudo con la tentación y giró su cabeza un par de veces para verla a ella, que seguí parada en la ribera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

― Me siento contento ― se dijo en voz alta mientras continuaba su camino ―, por lo menos he cambiado su expresión de tristeza y ahora es ve mucho más relajada.


	7. Chapter 7 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .07. **

A medida que se alejaba del lugar en donde había estado con la joven Bolsón, Pippin recordaba cada instante de la tarde que había pasado, y se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella tan tranquilamente y sin que nadie los interrumpiera, y no se había sentido nervioso como antes le había sucedido. Un poco quizás, pero sólo al principio, y porque aúno había entrado en confianza con ella. Recordó de pronto la bolsita que le había devuelto y se sintió conmovido por el gesto.

― Además de ser linda, agradable y cortés, es considerada como quién más ― se encontró diciendo de pronto mientras caminaba. Aunque nadie lo observaba, se sonrojó y con una de sus manos se pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza ―. Peregrin Tuk, ¡qué tonterías piensas! Estoy muy chico para pensar en si Anabelle Bolsón es linda, o deja de serlo. Si tengo tan sólo once años. Ya debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, que no hacen más que distraerme. La culpa de todo la tiene Merry, claramente, porque ha sido él quién me ha dicho eso de que Anabelle era muy linda y me lo he creído. Cuando lo vea le diré que ya deje de fastidiarme con ese tema.

― ¿A quién tendrías que decirle que deje de fastidiarte? ― preguntó por detrás una voz que Pippin conocía muy bien. Con algo de temor giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse del otro lado con una de sus hermanas mayores, Pervinca, que lo miraba con ojos preocupados ―. Estabas hablando solo, ¿o no lo notaste? ― volvió a interrogarlo ésta.

― Sí, lo sabía, no te preocupes ― le respondió Pippin tratando de no darle demasiada importancia ―. Lo hago cuando estoy solo, para dispersarme ― quiso justificarse rápidamente, sin notar que su hermana lo miraba aún más extrañamente ―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ― completó eludiendo así las continuas interrogaciones de Pervinca.

― Fui al mercado, a comprar harina y otras cosas que mamá me ha pedido ― le contestó ésta, mostrándole como prueba la canasta de mimbre que estaba cargada de alimentos ―. Y luego pensé en buscarte en Bolsón Cerrado, ya que en la mañana supe que irías hacia allí, y como eres tan pequeño ― comentó apretándole fuertemente los mofletes ―, no quería que volvieras solo. Sin embargo, te encontré bastante cerca de casa. ¿Es que no has estado mucho tiempo con el primo Frodo de Delagua?

― Te responderé por partes ― le dijo éste ―. He estado en compañía bastante tiempo, pero no ha sido ni con el primo Frodo ni en Bolsón Cerrado. ― Al ver que Pervinca lo miraba sin entender a lo que se refería, Pippin completó la idea que le había querido expresar, con algo de pena ―. Estuve con su hermana Anabelle hablando durante toda la tarde en la ribera del Brandivino. Por eso me he tardado tan poco tiempo en regresar a Alforzada. ¿Entiendes?

― Si, entiendo perfectamente ― le respondió Pervinca con algo de molestia en la voz ―. Pero lo que no entiendo es qué ha podido tener de entretenido pasar la tarde con aquella niña ― completó airadamente hacia su hermano, que la miraba resignado.

Pippin se sintió molesto ante ese comentario irascible de su hermana, pero sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Nunca había terminado de entender por qué, pero era evidente que Pervinca no veía con muy buenos ojos a Anabelle, y eso era algo que hasta ella misma había notado cuando en una oportunidad Merry las presentó a ambas en Bolsón Cerrado. Era increíble que Anabelle, siendo tan buena niña, fuera el centro de las miradas de recelo de Pervinca Tuk, pero sin embargo para Pippin era tan sólo un problema pasajero y ella ya comprendería con el paso del tiempo la personalidad gentil en exceso de la joven Bolsón. Sin dejar de pensar en el por qué de esa expresión, Pippin le contestó a su hermana algo duramente, pero sin dejar de parecer educado: ― Entonces será hora de que lo veas y lo entiendas, porque me he hecho muy buen amigo de ella y todos los viernes iremos a pasear por la Comarca ― completó resueltamente, sin ponerse nervioso, ya que Pervinca era la hermana en la que más confiaba.

― Si tú lo dices, estará bien ― respondió Pervinca con un suspiro ―. Lo único que yo sé es que esa hobbit tiene uno que otro secreto escondido ― soltó por lo bajo tratando de que su hermano la escuchara.

― Por supuesto que los tiene ― dijo Pippin con seguridad ―. Si no, no sería capaz de portar el apellido Bolsón. Es claro que tanto Frodo como ella, y más aún el anciano Bilbo ocultan demasiadas historias dentro de sus cabezas.

Pervinca no respondió ese comentario, pero no pudo evitar dejar los ojos en blanco un momento, y sin evadir la mirada de su hermana, quien así terminó de confirmar que aquella idea no parecía atraerla. Tomó una manzana de la cesta que portaba y luego de un largo período sin emitir palabra alguna, le dijo a su hermano, como al pasar:

― Si llega a desaparecer, no le des mucha importancia, es algo común.

― ¿Desaparecer? ¿Quién? ― preguntó Pippin con desconcierto ―. Creo que ahora eres tú la que habla incoherencias ― completó, de forma divertida.

― Sí, quizás, hermanito. Es seguramente por la fatiga del camino ― contestó Pervinca con algo de sorna y sin dejar de hacer notar que realmente había hecho ese comentario de manera seria. De pronto, se paró en seco y miró hacia delante ―. Menos mal que hemos llegado a casa, mis pies no hubieran soportado ni siquiera un metro más. ¿No te pasó lo mismo Pippin?

― Sí, eso creo ― contestó éste no demasiado convencido de ello, ya que no había terminado de escuchar lo que su hermana le había preguntado. En realidad volvía a ocupar su mente en la bonita tarde que había pasado y en la bolsita que Anabelle Bolsón le había devuelto ―. La llevaba consigo para devolvérmela apenas me viera ― pensó obnubilado aún en hipótesis ―, realmente un detalle muy considerado. ¿Eso significaría quizás también que ella quería verme pronto? ― comentó para sí mismo con una esperanza extraña que le surgía espontáneamente ―. Sería muy halagador para mí saber que ella tienen hacia mí las mismas opiniones que yo tengo de ella… ― completó, sonrojándose otra vez inconscientemente. Aunque aún no terminaba de entender cuáles eran aquellas "opiniones" que él tenía hacia Anabelle, pensó que sería como estar en un sueño que ella las tuviera hacia él. Por un momento pensó en Merry, y en que quizás él no estuviera equivocado en lo que decía; pero los continuos llamados de Pervinca desde la puerta de la casa lo hicieron despertar.

― ¡Vamos, Peregrin! ― gritaba ella con algo de impaciencia en la voz ―. Ya está lista la cena. Deja de estar parado como una estatua de sal y entra, que el clima parece haber refrescado.

― Sí, claro ― respondió Pippin mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia su casa ―. Gracias al cielo Pervinca me ha llamado ― exclamó ligeramente ―, porque ya estaba volviendo a distraerme con aquel tema de Anabelle Bolsón ― recalcó suspirando gravemente. Al tiempo que su acompasado paso lo llevaba al interior de la casa, y lo hacía cerrar la puerta tras él, juró y perjuró no volver a pensar en tonterías como aquellas, que sólo aquejaban a los adultos; y se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena y la cama en grande. Después de todo, había caminado gran parte del día y ninguna de las dos cosas le valdría mal. Aunque pensó también en que las galletas de queso que su hermana Perla hacía no sabrían tan buenas como las que había probado esa tarde.


	8. Chapter 8 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .08. **

Anabelle Bolsón permaneció de pie hasta que consiguió con la vista no distinguir más al joven Tuk, que corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían para llegar aprisa a su casa. Se llevó las manos a la cara y bostezó, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y estirando lo más que podía su cuerpo, ya que estaba bastante entumecida por haber estado tanto tiempo sentada. Cuando ya puedo terminar al fin de desperezarse y se sintió finalmente cómoda consigo misma miró hacia su costado izquierdo y agachándose recogió la caja que portaba las galletitas de queso que con tanto gusto su primo Peregrin y ella habían comido en el transcurso de la tarde. Mientras lo hacía esbozó una sonrisa leve.

― Mi primo Peregrin es realmente un buen niño ― comentó de pronto para sus adentros ―. Ciertamente ha estado muy caballero diciéndome que soy buena cocinera, cuando en realidad ― añadió, comiendo un trozo de una de las solitarias unidades que quedaban ― se nota bastante que le falta un poco de sal. Para la próxima mejoraré y se las haré más ricas, para que pueda decir aquello con justificación ― completó, riendo abiertamente.

Se paró nuevamente, y acomodándose el vestido se preparó para volver a su casa, ya que seguramente su hermano Frodo la estaría esperando para que juntos prepararan la cena como todos los días. Al principio caminó dando largos trancos y con algo de velocidad, aunque a medida que pasaba por al lado de los árboles y las flores que poblaban los campos verdosos de la Comarca, se detenía cada vez más y las observaba como hipnotizada, seguramente ocupando sus pensamientos en otra cosa. Observó el cielo con la misma parsimonia con la que caminaba y bostezó nuevamente. Estaba claro para ella que tenía algo de sueño y que inmediatamente después de comer junto a su hermano partiría hacia su alcoba a descansar. Eso no parecía agradarle del todo, porque algo que adoraba sobremanera era la sobremesa frente al fuego de la chimenea, pero no podía evitarlo y siguió su camino sin volverle a prestar atención al tema.

De pronto recordó lo bien que la había pasado esa tarde y se sintió bien consigo misma al haberle devuelto aquella bolsita a su primo. Desde que el tío Bilbo había partido ella olvidaba continuamente las cosas, es más, se sentía descolocada y creía increíble que se hubiera acordado de aquello.

― Quizás sea porque estoy cargando con ella desde que la descubrí ― dijo en voz alta, y sonriendo al darse cuenta de su distracción recién adquirida ―. De otra forma, no creo que haya podido recordarlo con tanta facilidad, gracias a esta dispersión que tengo últimamente. O quizás será ― dijo, cayendo en la cuenta ―, porque el primo Peregrin me cae bien y me interesaba devolverle lo que era suyo…

Penó un rato en aquello que había dicho, sin caminar y con una de sus manos en el mentón.

― Es verdad ― dijo sin darse cuenta que lo hacía ―, Peregrin es muy bueno y me siento en confianza con él, cosa que me es complicada, verdaderamente. Y mira que tengo conocidos de todas las grandes familias de la Comarca ― comenzó a remarcar con el dedo índice de su mano desocupada hacia un receptor inexistente, y como si realmente estuviera hablando con alguien ―, pero la realidad es que no me siento más en que con mi hermano, el tío Bilbo y ahora con los primos Meriadoc y Peregrin. Más aún Peregrin, creo yo ― agregó en el mismo tono de voz cálida que la caracterizaba ―, porque he tenido más charlas con él últimamente y porque me trata muy caballerosamente, por cierto… ― mientras decía aquello se estremeció de pronto y sintió un golpe en su pierna y un quejido chillón. Se dio vuelta y descubrió que eran Camelia y Roby, los hijos menores de Ganapié, a quienes Anabelle consideraba como los mayores peligros andantes no sólo de la Comarca, sino de toda la Tierra Media.

― Si mis ojos no me confunden ― dijo la niña, que poseía al mismo tiempo una voz acompasada y aguda ―, tú eres Anabelle Bolsón, la sobrina de aquel encubridor de tesoros de Bolsón Cerrado.

Anabelle abrió sus ojos como si fueran platos al comprender lo que había acabado de oír. ― ¿He oído erróneamente o llamaste a mi tío "encubridor de tesoros"? ― dijo, mitad sorprendida y mitad enojada ―. ¿De dónde sacaste algo así, si se puede saber? ― completó, al tratar de entender el por qué de aquella tontería.

Camelia vaciló al notar a su vecina tan ofuscada, pero sin embargo Roby contestó a la pregunta de Anabelle. ― Mi madre lo ha escuchado, joven Bolsón ― dijo algo tímidamente ―. Y no lo creyó, por supuesto, aunque la señora Lobelia lo haya repetido a troche y moche a lo largo de todo Delagua.

― ¿Lobelia Sacovilla―Bolsón? ― les preguntó Anabelle con los ojos aún más desorbitados que antes y ahora tan claramente enojada que hasta los jóvenes Ganapié que se caracterizaban por su gran desfachatez habían retrocedido un par de pasos del susto que les dio escucharla. ― Esa vieja embustera y mentirosa . continuó elevando su tono de voz en cada sílaba que pronunciaba ―, no sabe ni siquiera lo que dice. Quiere subvalorar a mi tío a toda costa. Pero no importa ― les terminó recalcando a los dos niños, que la miraban con atención ―, aquí estoy yo para limpiar el nombre de mi tío, y para decirles que no confíen en Lobelia y en todas las cosas que dan a luz a través de esa lengua viperina que porta. ¡Habrá se visto! ¡Ni piensen en creerle! ¿Está claro? ― concluyó, ahora un poco más calmada que en la última frase.

― Sí, claro ― dijo Camelia más movida por la obligación que por otra cosa ―. Y ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos a casa, si no nuestra madre se preocupará por nosotros y nos dará coscorrones por llegar tarde sin avisar.

Anabelle volvió a observar el cielo, y comprendió que lo que Camelia había dicho era cierto. Era tarde y quizás también Frodo se enfadara con ella al ver que no había regresado a su casa hasta después de la puesta del sol.

― Vayan con total tranquilidad ― dijo Anabelle volviendo a mostrarse tierna y gentil como siempre ―. Pero recuerden el hacerle notar a esa señora que está contando fantochadas y que ustedes no le creen. Díganselo a sus padres también, así la noticia corre más rápido ― puntualizó finalmente con una sonrisa torva que Roby pudo calificar como vengativa ―. Ahora vayan, porque sino será demasiado tarde.

― Nos vemos algún día de estos ― enfatizó Camelia mientras corría al lado de su hermano en la misma dirección a la que se dirigía Anabelle ―. Organiza de esas reuniones de relatos en tu casa, si quieres. Ahora tu tío Bilbo no está, pero las historias puede contarlas el señor Frodo ¿no crees? ― terminó de comentar guiñándole un ojo a Anabelle con picardía. Ella los saludó moviendo su mano derecha de un lado hacia el otro y los vio perderse entre las sombras y los árboles, como antes había sucedido con su primo Peregrin. Luego de ello, siguió acompasadamente su camino hacia Bolsón Cerrado.

Suspiró, ya que sin dudarlo, el hecho de que Roby Ganapié hubiera nombrado a Lobelia Sacovilla―Bolsón había acabado de un sopetón con el buen humor que había logrado hallar luego de la tarde junto a Pippin. Se quiso concentrar nuevamente en los buenos recuerdos, pero le fue imposible, ya que, a cada paso que daba, más ganas tendía de decirle en la cara a su tía Lobelia tres cosas que sinceramente no serían de su agrado. De pronto un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente como si fuera un rayo.

― Si tuviera aquello ― dijo como recordando cosas que ya no podía recuperar ―, sería todo un poco más fácil, creo yo. Ella no me distinguiría, se estremecería, yo le haría sufrir un gran susto en nombre del tío y ella juraría a un espectro invisible no jugar ya más con el honor del buen Bilbo. Simplemente perfecto y redondo ― comentó con un tono que aunque parecía serio, no podía ocultar cierto toque de inmadurez infantil, propia de una niña que, como Anabelle, apenas sobrepasaba la decena de años ―. Pero bueno ― dijo nuevamente, ya con una resignación notoria en la voz ―, no lo tengo ya, y creo que no lo tendré de nuevo otra vez, al menos no como solía tenerlo. Bien guardado está y Frodo ha jurado mantenerlo así, yo no puedo violar esa decisión. Y menos para hacerle una broma a Lobelia, aunque ella se la merezca ― completó, haciendo que a cada palabra el tono de su voz bajara estrepitosamente, al nivel de que tan sólo ella entendiera lo último que había dicho. Volvió a suspirar y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado ―. Después de todo es muy fácil ― sentenció rudamente al cabo de unos minutos ―. Si quiero sentirme nuevamente tan feliz como me solía sentir cuando lo usaba, cuando sea mayor me buscaré un novio que me cuide y asunto arreglado.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente, como si con aquella cuestión tan simple se solucionara la falta tan dura que manifestaba hacía tan sólo unos segundos. De pronto se le cruzó un pensamiento rápido y vislumbró algunas escenas de la tarde que había pasado junto a su primo.

― ¿Acaso me olvidé de decirle algo? ― se preguntó algo extrañada por el momento en el que había recordado tan atípica situación ―. Sí, seguramente ha sido aquello, y aún más teniendo en cuenta que mi capacidad de atención está bastante atrofiada últimamente ― concluyó resignada ―. Ya me ocuparé de aquello cuando llegue a casa y esté descansando. Creo que ahora lo único en lo que está pensando mi cabeza es en una buena tarta de frutas y una acolchonada almohada ― sonrió algo apenada y se lanzó hacia el último tramo que la separaba de su hogar.

Ya podía vislumbrar la colina pequeña que identificaba a su casa y a un hombrecito pequeño sentado en el suelo de ésta, mientras que de él emanaban grandes bocanadas de humo.

― De seguro es Frodo fumando en su pipa ― sonrió satisfecha ―. Al fin podré poner mis pies en agua después de tan larga caminata.

Apresuró el paso y un momento más tarde se abrazaba con su hermano, a quién no había visto desde la mañana. Éste la miró con expresión de tristeza, ya que tenía un presentimiento claro de dónde provenía Anabelle.

― Hermana mía ― le dijo con un suspiro ―. ¿Otra vez compartiendo todo un día con la soledad?

― No, Frodo. Esta vez no ― respondió Anabelle, haciendo que su hermano se sorprendiera ante lo que estaba oyendo ―. Esta vez estuve en muy buena compañía, ¿sabes?

― Ah, ¿si? ― preguntó Frodo incrédulamente ―. ¿Y quién ha sido el beneficiado?

Anabelle rió.

― Entremos a casa ― le respondió ―. Te lo contaré mientras preparamos la cena. Porque ¿sabes algo?. Creo que estoy a un paso de volverme famélica.

Ahora era Frodo el que reía. A quién sea que haya sido el que la había acompañado durante toda la tarde, le guardaba un profundo agradecimiento, porque gracias a su presencia, la tristeza que había perseguido a Anabelle por aquellos días se había esfumado repentinamente. Tomó la mano de su pequeña hermana y la condujo al interior de Bolsón Cerrado. Estaba claro que había mucho de qué hablar y no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .09. **

Los días siguientes, e incluso el mismo despertar del día viernes, fueron en extremo lluviosos. Tanto incluso que los hobbits reposaron en sus casas, sin salir, durante todo ese lapso.

A media mañana, cuando Pippin despertó, no pudo creer su mala suerte. Era la primera vez que invitaría a Anabelle a caminar por la Comarca y por lo que podía llegar a observar mirando a través de la ventana de su recámara, no era un día totalmente apropiado para hacerlo. Se recostó un momento más en su cama, pensando en que cuando volviera a despertar, la lluvia sería tan sólo un recuerdo, y rezongando algo desalentado por las características de aquel día. En efecto, una hora más tarde, Pippin volvió a abrir los ojos y comprobó que ninguna gota caía del cielo, pero que absolutamente todo el parque estaba mojado, e incluso en algunos sectores, algo inundado. Sin ninguna esperanza de poder concretar su salida a Bolsón Cerrado, se vistió con absoluto desgano y partió hacia la cocina para compartir un desayuno abundante con su familia. Allí se encontró con sus padres y sus tres hermanas. Perla, que solía tener el pelo muy enrulado, aquella mañana parecía tenerlo más encaracolado aún. Pimpinela sufría de lo mismo, y Pippin (que había notado también el humor desastroso de ambas hobbits debido a las características de sus cabellos) se percató que había mucha humedad en el aire, y que eso haría entonces, secar aún más lentamente el agua de los caminos.

Luego de un efusivo saludo por parte de Pervinca (que parecía ser la única no afectada por el ambiente), Pippin tomó asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno, que de seguro, llegó a pensar mientras se servía una rebanada de pastel, sería lo único interesante que le traería esa jornada.

― Es desastroso ― comentó Paladin con un suspiro, ganándose de inmediato las miradas del resto de los miembros de la familia ―. De seguro me encontraré con toda la cosecha de Sacarías Cornamenta inundada. Habrá que ayudarlo a poner todo en orden otra vez ― concluyó, resignado y dejando escapar un suspiro ―. Quizás sería bueno que alguno de ustedes fuera conmigo para ayudarme en caso de necesidad ― comentó al rato, dejando a sus hijos boquiabiertos, al no esperar una propuesta así.

Pippin se estremeció más que ninguna de sus hermanas. ¿Además de perderse la caminata en Bolsón Cerrado tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de una cosecha toda la tarde?

― Podrías venir tú conmigo, Peregrin ― exclamó Paladin, haciendo realidad el presentimiento de su hijo ―. Tú eres el hombre de la familia y aunque eres joven, debes aprender el oficio… Además, un poco de distracción no te vendría nada mal. Has estado toda la semana encerrado en el smial y tu cara refleja aburrimiento ― concluyó, con decisión, dejando a Pippin en blanco. Él no quería ir con su padre. No, por lo menos, ese día. Después de todo, si la humedad comenzaba a comportarse debidamente y el viento seguía estando de su lado como en ese momento, podría concretar su viaje a Delagua sin inconvenientes.

Pensó durante un momento la forma en la que rechazaría la oferta de su padre, pero nada de lo que su imaginación excusaba le parecía viable. Sin embargo, sin pensarlo y como al pasar, inconscientemente, tomó la palabra, sorprendiendo a toda su familia.

― Lo siento, padre ― le contestó Peregrin ―, pero hoy me es imposible acompañarte.

― ¿Qué tienes que hacer? ― le preguntó Pimpinela un momento después, aún sorprendida ante el hecho de que su hermano tuviera planes en aquel día tan apático.

Pippin la miró un momento antes de contestar, como queriendo encontrar las palabras justas para hacerlo.

― Iré a Bolsón Cerrado ― dijo al fin ―, a hacerle compañía a Anabelle Bolsón. Se lo prometí la semana anterior, y quiero cumplirlo aunque el día no sea del todo propicio.

― ¿A Bolsón Cerrado? ― preguntó Eglantine con voz desorbitada ―. ¿Caminarás por cuatro horas seguidas a través de senderos cubiertos de barro y agua? Creo que es una decisión apresurada, tesoro. El día no está como para concretar algo así ― completó firmemente.

Pippin refunfuñó por dentro. Ahora no sólo tendría que luchar contra el día que le tocaba enfrentar, sino que también debía convencer a su madre para que lo dejara ir a donde pretendía.

― En realidad no son cuatro horas de caminata, son dos y media ― le aclaró cuando dejó de rezongar por su mala suerte ―, y puedo ir perfectamente solo. Ya lo he hecho varias veces, y un camino un tanto enlodado no afectará en nada ― concluyó como si con esa frase se solucionara todo.

― Sí, afecta. Estás equivocado tesoro ― le respondió su madre, con voz paciente ―. Si caminas largo rato por senderos embarrados todos tus pies y tus pantalones quedarán embarrados también y tendré que lavarlos yo, mientras tú te tomas un buen baño de tina. Lo lamento ― concluyó sin ánimo a réplicas ―, pero no podrás ir a Bolsón Cerrado.

Pippin suspiró con desgano. Verdaderamente su día era un desastre. Miró a sus hermanas, en busca de alguna complicidad, pero Pimpinela y Perla estaban tan absortas como él, y Pervinca prefería ponerle mermelada a su tostada en vez de contemplar la situación familiar.

― Por supuesto que no está interesada ― comentó Pippin para sí mientras continuaba bufando por la decisión de su madre ―, si Anabelle jamás le ha caído bien. Poco le importa si está alegre o vuelve a verse deprimida ― completó, lanzando un último suspiro de insatisfacción.

― Entonces, ¿todo esto significa que al final de cuentas podrás venir conmigo a la cosecha? ― preguntó Paladin, haciendo que todos volvieran a dejar de lado lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo a él.

― No lo creo, cariño ― comentó Eglantine con la misma voz suave con la que le hablara a su hijo ―. Estar en una cosecha ayudándote a ti es lo mismo que caminar dos horas y media hasta Bolsón Cerrado. Y me temo que quizás hasta peor, puesto que no sólo ensuciaría sus pantalones, sino también su camisa, como sueles hacerlo tú ― El Thain se sonrojó, dando a entender que era verdad aquel dicho ―. Me gustaría no tener nada extra que hacer y lavar, venga de un camino embarrado o de una cosecha inundada. Preferiría que mis cuatro hijos estuvieran a reparo hasta que mejore el tiempo, como lo han estado a lo largo de la semana.

Pippin y sus hermanas (incluida Pervinca, que al sentirse involucrada en la conversación, comenzó a prestar atención) lanzaron un bufido de insatisfacción. Otro día entero dentro del smial sin nada interesante que hacer, o alguien distinto con quien hablar sería insoportable. Habían agotado todos sus recursos de entretención los días anteriores.

Pippin, por sobre todo el resto, estaba realmente desalentado. Estaba incumpliendo su promesa y eso estaba lejos de gustarle. Y pensar que todo era por un molesto camino embarrado, le parecía hasta irónica aquella situación. Creyendo que Anabelle se enojaría con él por haberla dejado esperando todo el día en Bolsón Cerrado, se sirvió un par de galletas dulces. No fue muy grande su sorpresa al notar que al primer bocado su estómago se encogía. Realmente sentía pena de sí mismo. Le molestaba no cumplir con lo que prometía, y aunque no aceptara del todo concientemente, aún más le molestaba no cumplirlas con la joven Bolsón.


	10. Chapter 10 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .10. **

Ya al mediodía Paladin decidió partir de su casa hacia la cosecha de Cornamenta. El panorama no había cambiado mucho: el sol seguía escondido, las nubes se negaban a destapar el firmamento azulino y el agua no parecía tener ganas de desaparecer entre la tierra; por lo cual, Pippin continuó disgustado por su suerte. Ni siquiera el almuerzo abundante que su madre le había preparado a él y a sus hermanas fue suficiente para cambiarle el humor.

― ¿Acaso no está rico? ― le preguntó Eglantine con inseguridad. Ella creía que estaba delicioso, y por lo visto también lo creían sus hijas, que devoraban con fervor cada centímetro de alimento dentro de sus platos.

― Sí lo está ― le contestó éste extrañado ―. Estoy comiendo y muy bien, como siempre. No entiendo por qué me lo preguntas.

― Ya sabes ― le recriminó su madre, con un gesto de obviedad en sus ojos ―: no hablas, no sonríes, no comentas. Estás enojado por algo.

― No enojado madre. Algo avergonzado.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ― volvió a preguntar Eglantine, quien parecía haberse olvidado de lo sucedido en la mañana.

Pippin abrió su boca para contestarle pero fue interrumpido por Pervinca: ― Claro está, mamá ― dijo con cierto dejo de pedantería ―. Pippin quería ir donde aquella niña en Delagua y tú le arruinaste la salida ― completó, dejando sorprendido a su hermano.

― Gracias por tu sinceridad, Pervinca ― le contestó éste desganadamente.

Eglantine observó a sus hijos un momento. La respuesta apresurada de su hija la había dejado en blanco.

― Creo que tomé una decisión acertada, Peregrin ― le dijo luego de un rato ―. No sólo por tus ropas, sino también por tu salud. Estar fuera tantas horas con el ambiente tan humedecido puede hacerte pescar un resfriado. ¿Acaso era tan importante que fueras allí? ― preguntó finalizando así su explicación.

Pippin se sonrojó sin darse cuenta, ante esa pregunta. ― No es que sea importante, madre ― le respondió, nerviosamente ―. Pero es que no quería incumplir mi palabra. Y hace una semana se lo había prometido. Eso es todo ― completó, llevándose el último bocado de su almuerzo a la boca y sin ganas de seguir platicando acerca de eso.

― Si tú lo dices ― contestó Eglantine ―, así debe de ser. Pero ten en cuenta que no incumpliste, tan sólo has pospuesto. Ella sabrá entender.

Pippin asintió sin muchas ganas de hacerlo y el tema fue dado por concluido. Mientras Pervinca hablaba de los motivos por los cuales su amiga Alelí Madriguera había sido castigada por su padre todo un mes sin salir del smial, Pippin notó, aún más colorado que antes, como Perla y Pimpinela comentaban secretos por lo bajo y le dirigían miradas perspicaces como al pasar. Pensó que seguramente estaban bufándose de él y de su cabreo, y no pudo evitar mirarlas con algo de recelo el resto de la comida. Al cabo de unos minutos de instigación, el hobbit agradeció por primera vez en el día la decisión que su madre estaba tomando.

― Pervinca, ayúdame a levantar los trastos. Perla, ayúdame a limpiarlos, por favor ― dijo, haciendo que Pippin pudiera por fin respirar tranquilo sin ojos en su sien que lo observaran. Sabía que sus hermanas solían olvidarse de todo con rapidez, por lo que entonces estaría muy tranquilo a partir de ahora.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea y trató, en vano, de pensar qué hacer para divertirse durante el resto del día. Miró el suelo de la sala (quizás contar las piedritas insertas en él serviría de algo) y notó al instante como un par de pies se acercaban. Subió la vista y se encontró frente a frente con su hermana mayor. Pippin lamentó su mala suerte al ver que la expresión de Pimpinela era exactamente igual de pícara que en el almuerzo.

― ¿En qué andas, pequeñito? ― le preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente suyo, en el suelo de la sala.

― ¿Perdona? ― preguntó Pippin, tratando de que su hermana fuera algo más explícita, pero imaginándose por qué se lo decía.

― Por tus sonrojaditas en la mesa, hace un rato. No pienses que no las notamos, con Perla ― le dijo pícaramente mientras guiñaba un ojo ―. No terminamos de creer que tu enojo sea solamente por haber faltado a una salida por tener todo el terreno inundado. Aquí hay algo más… ― concluyó, con su cabeza apoyada en el dedo pulgar e índice, lo que la hacía verse aún más cómica.

Pippin tenía ganas de reír, pero por otra parte, le molestaba que se comportaran de esa manera tan infantil, por lo que se mantuvo serio.

― No hay nada más, y no me importa si no me crees ― contestó altivamente ―. Recuerda que tengo trece años, no pienso como un joven en veintena.

― Quizás no pienses como uno todavía ― le aclaró su hermana ―, pero ten en cuenta que este año has entrado en esa etapa a la que escapas. Así que… ― quiso continuar, pero un ruido la detuvo. Parecía el trote de un pony… y susurros de personas hablando. Una carreta, seguramente ―. ¿Sientes ese ruido? ― le preguntó a su hermano, olvidándose de la cuestión anterior.

Pippin asintió: ― Son hobbits, por lo visto ― le respondió.

― ¡Qué extraño! ― exclamó Pimpinela ―. Nuestra casa es la única de este lugar. Nuestros vecinos no están sino a varias yardas de aquí. Quizás sean visitas para nosotros ― completó, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Obviamente, la idea le atraía.

― ¿Visitas? No lo creo ― le contestó Pippin ―. ¿Quién podría venir hasta aquí un día tan desafortunado?

De pronto, comenzaron a sentir las voces más cercanas. Peregrin y Pimpinela dejaron de especular e intentaron escuchar de dónde provenían.

― ¿¡Pueden dejar de hablar todos al mismo tiempo?! ― sintieron que decía uno de ellos, por encima de los demás. Ambos hermanos abrieron los ojos tan grande como pudieron. ¿Acaso era su primo Meriadoc? No tuvieron tiempo de hacer conjeturas porque una voz los interrumpió. Provenía de un joven también.

― Si tú no nos hubieras traído a una casa ajena sin el consentimiento de sus dueños no estaríamos alborotados.

― El amo tiene razón ― exclamó otra voz al instante. Esta sonaba un poco más clara y grave.

― Por supuesto que la tiene ¿En Los Gamos son todos igual de desfachatados que tú? ― exclamó una cuarta, un poco más gruesa.

Las suposiciones de Pimpinela y Pippin se hicieron verdaderas. Ese era su primo Brandigamo. Pero venía acompañado, definitivamente. Peregrin tenía una fugaz idea de quienes podían ser, pero no se lo comentó a su hermana hasta que escuchó a una nueva voz, esta vez de niña.

― No, no somos todos así. Recuerda que yo también provine de allí y no soy tan descarada como él…

Pippin se estremeció. Parecía un sueño (o una gran trastada del destino) que, luego de tantas idas y vueltas, al fin fuera ella la que aparecía en su casa.

― ¡Es Anabelle! ― gritó al instante, haciendo que su hermana se sobresaltara.

― ¿Qué dices? ― preguntó ella ―. ¿Te refieres a Anabelle Bolsón, la niña de Delagua?

― La misma ― le contestó Peregrin, aún sentado en el sillón mullido de la sala, y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Pimpinela se percató de esto, y volvió a mostrarse pícara, como hacía un momento.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sentado? ― le preguntó sorpresivamente ―. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de venir conmigo a recibirlos? No puedo esperar a ver la niña que enloquece a mi hermano ― completó, lanzando una risita aguda, de aquellas que solían poner de mal humor a Peregrin.

Éste se mostró claramente ofendido por el comentario y la risa de Pimpinela: ― ¿Enloquecerme? ― comentó impávidamente ―. Me gustaría que dejaras de ver fantasmas. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

― Trataré ― contestó Pimpinela mientras colocaba su mano en el picaporte de la puerta para proceder a abrirla ―. Todo dependerá de lo que llegue a observar.

Pippin bufó al mismo tiempo en el que su hermana terminaba de abrir la puerta, y se ubicó a su derecha.

Los cinco hobbits que se encontraban en la carreta, a pocos metros de ellos se sorprendieron y callaron al unísono. Efectivamente, como ambos hermanos creían, quien manejaba el transporte era Merry Brandigamo. Y venía acompañado de los hermanos Bolsón, de Sam Gamgee y Fredegar Bolger, que no emitieron sonido alguno debido a la pena que sentían al estar en casa ajena sin haber concretado un encuentro con anterioridad. Merry, en cambio, mostraba soltura, como siempre y bajó de la carreta haciéndoles a sus primos una señal de saludo, que ellos respondieron con una sonrisa y sorprendidos.

― Me tomé el atrevimiento de traerlos aquí ― dijo señalando al resto de los hobbits ―, porque quería salvarlos, y ya saben, su casa queda más cerca de Delagua que la mía ― concluyó divertido.

― ¿No es inconveniente, verdad? ― preguntó Anabelle a los dos hermanos ―. Es que el primo Merry se toma libremente ciertas atribuciones que no debe… ― y dicho esto le palmeó la espalda como para que percibiera que estaban hablando de él ―, y no queremos molestarlos.

Pippin notó que se sonrojaba un poco y pensó que realmente quedaba como un tonto haciéndolo cada vez. Pimpinela, al notar esa expresión, lanzó nuevamente una de esas risitas que solía hacer y contestó a la pregunta que le habían hecho: ― Por supuesto que no molestan, ya estaba muy aburrido el día, necesitábamos hablar con alguien más. ¡Pasen, pasen! ― dijo al rato, tendiéndoles sus manos adentro de la casa ―, aquí hace algo de frío y adentro está la chimenea encendida. ¡No se rezaguen!

Los invitados sonrieron, quizás un poco apenados, pero entraron de todas formas. Pimpinela y Pippin quedaron al final de la fila, cerrándola.

― Es mejor de lo que imaginé ― dijo ella, al oído de su hermano ―. Bonita, simpática y por lo que he visto, también bien educada. Es un buen partido ― concluyó, palmeándole el hombro.

― Deja de molestarme, ¿quieres? ― le respondió Pippin de mala gana. No terminaba de entender el por qué, pero que estuviera comentándoselo una vez tras otra le molestaba mucho. Pensó que había sido una bendición de los Valar tener la compañía de todos sus amigos en ese día tan aburrido, pero no pudo evitar imaginar lo difícil que sería no dar crédito de las miradas que su hermana le daría.

Cerró la puerta, con sentimientos encontrados, y se dispuso así, a seguir a la legión de hobbits que habían invadido su pacífico y tranquilo hogar, con la impresión de que, al fin de cuentas, ese día sería inolvidable.


	11. Chapter 11 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .11. **

Merry lideraba la marcha hacia la sala de los Tuk, ya que ambos hermanos estaban al final de la comitiva, y él, al haber ido en tantas oportunidades a ese lugar, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Frodo también había ido allí, pero había sido hacía varias temporadas ya y no recordaba los lugares tan claramente (él alegaba que estaba volviéndose viejo). Los otros tres hobbits era la primera vez que llegaban allí, y la casa realmente les parecía muy acogedora.

― Hemos llegado a la antiquísima sala del hogar de los Tuk ― dijo Merry orgullosamente y haciendo reverencias a sus amigos, quienes lanzaron una carcajada al verlo cometer semejante cantidad de gracias ―; lugar donde he pasado grandes días en compañía de mis queridos primos ― dijo al rato, señalando a Peregrin y Pimpinela, quienes recién habían llegado a la habitación ―, y donde me he deleitados con las magníficas cenas de mi tía Eglantine. Es el lugar perfecto para escapar de pérfido parientes con ganas de incordiar ― completó, haciendo que los hobbits que habían viajado con él volvieran a reír y lo contagiaran.

Por supuesto, dejaron en blanco a los hermanos Tuk, quienes no entendían de qué estaban habando. Cuando Pimpinela estaba a punto de preguntarle el motivo de su risa, llegaron a la habitación Eglantine y sus dos hijas, quienes comenzaron a saludar efusivamente a Frodo y Merry, por lo que tuvo que guardar silencio.

― Frodo, ¡mi querido! ― dijo Eglantine al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo, tan grande como el que le diera a Merry minutos antes ―. ¡Hace tantas temporadas que no nos vemos! Se te extrañaba en esta casa, ¿sabes? ― Volvió a abrazarlo y Frodo lo respondió ―. ¿A que se debe tu visita a este lugar siendo hoy un día tan poco habitual? ― le preguntó, por curiosidad.

― ¡Querida tía, Eglantine! ― le respondió Frodo ―. Nuestra visita se debe a una pequeña locura de tu sobrino Meriadoc, que nos trajo aquí luego de haber pasado por nuestra casa y habernos alertado sobre cierta alimaña que estaba a punto de atacarnos ― completó, generando carcajadas nuevamente entre los cinco visitantes.

Pimpinela se inquietó por tercera vez en la tarde al notar que sus visitas hablaban en un lenguaje que ella no lograba entender. Intentó tomar la palabra esta vez para poder averiguar de qué se trataba todo, pero lamentó su lentitud al notar que su madre había vuelto a hablar.

― Por lo que noto no han venido solos ― les dijo cuando notó a sus acompañantes.

― No, por supuesto que no ― respondió Merry con alegría ―. Frodo y yo hemos traído con nosotros muy buena compañía.

― Fredegar Bolger ― presentó Frodo primeramente, tendiendo ambas mano a él, señalándolo ―: un amigo mío muy querido de Delagua. Sam Gamgee ― dijo, en segunda instancia, señalándolo de la misma manera que a Fredegar ―: hijo del jardinero de Bolsón Cerrado, Hamfast Gamgee, y amigo de la familia. Y, tía ― dijo por último, tendiendo sus manos a Anabelle en esta oportunidad ―, permíteme presentarte a mi hermana, Anabelle ― completó, al momento en el que ella le hacía un saludo cordial inclinándose frente a ella.

Eglantine se sorprendió al verla, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ella era la niñita de la que había estado hablando su hijo desde hacía tiempo. Al fin había podido dar con ella. Desde hacía tiempo que quería comprobar por sí misma si era tan maravillosa como predicaba Peregrin, tan estrafalaria y excéntrica como la había descrito Pervinca aquel día que la conociera en Bolsón Cerrado, o, por qué no, si era ambas cosas a la vez.

― Mucho gusto de conocerla, señora ― le dijo la pequeña repitiendo el mismo gesto de reverencia que al principio.

― El gusto es mío también . le contestó Eglantine, con la sospecha de que la que se había llevado una impresión equivocada de la pequeña había sido Pervinca ―. Ya era hora de que te conociera ― continuó diciéndole ―, mi hijo me había hablado mucho, y muy bien, de ti ― completó, sonriéndole.

Anabelle no dejó de mostrarse sorprendida ante ese comentario.

― ¿En verdad? ― le preguntó a Pippin con una sonrisa muy grande, haciendo que éste se sonrojara al mismo tiempo que le respondía afirmativamente ―. Es muy amable de tu parte ― le contestó.

Pippin no dejó de mostrarse avergonzado, lo que hizo que Pimpinela lanzara una de sus risas y Pervinca, quien definitivamente seguía pensando igual acerca de su visita, blanqueara los ojos tanto como éstos le permitieron hacerlo.

Fredegar Bolger, sin quererlo, rompió con la atmósfera de tensión que habitaba en Pippin en aquel momento.

― ¡Qué lástima que no todos los habitantes de la Comarca tengan la misma buena opinión de ti! ― comentó.

Sam lanzó una pequeña risa, incitando a que los hermanos Bolsón hicieran lo mismo. Pervinca pensó que Fredegar se había dado cuenta de sus gestos y se puso algo colorada. Sin embargo, se percató de que ese llamado de atención no había sido para ella cuando escuchó a Merry. No la llamaría de esa forma a menos de que se hubiera transformado en un irreverente en el poco tiempo en el que no lo había visto.

― Sí, solamente aquella vieja alimaña podría hablar mal de alguien tan honorable como mi querida prima Anabelle ― dijo, llamando nuevamente a carcajada general entre sus compañeros de viaje.

― Esperen… esperen… esperen ― repitió Pimpinela reclamando la atención de todos en la habitación. Después de tantos intentos de tener la palabra, no pudo creer que lo lograra ―. Desde que han llegado no han hecho más que hablar en código ― les reclamó, con una sonrisa torva ―. Si me permiten, primos, no termino de entender aún de quién se mofan y por qué han venido aquí.

Los cinco viajantes permanecieron en silencio un momento. Era notorio que estaban pensando cómo aclarar el entuerto.

― Larga historia, prima ― contestó Merry, rompiendo el hielo ―. Y al mismo tiempo sencilla de recitar.

― ¿Recitar? ― preguntó Eglantine, volviendo las miradas a ella ―. Entonces, hijos, ofrézcanles asiento en la sala mientras preparo té para todos y traigo las tortas que preparé en la mañana.

― Si desea, puedo ayudarla ― se ofreció Anabelle. Eglantine aceptó y ambas salieron de la sala mientras los cuatro hermanos Tuk les aconsejaban al resto de sus invitados los lugares más confortables de la habitación.

Una vez se hubieron sentado todos al calor de la chimenea, Eglantine y Anabelle volvían con el tentempié en mano. La esposa del Thain traía consigo una bandeja gigante con varios tipos de pasteles, y Anabelle, otra bandeja similar que portaba una gran tetera y diez pocillos de porcelana.

― Se negó a dejar que yo preparara el té, lo ha hecho ella misma ― comentó Eglantine mientras repartía platos con pastel de cerezas y crema.

― Es su naturaleza ― le respondió Frodo, lanzándole una mirada cariñosa a su hermana ―. En nuestra casa tampoco permite que yo lo prepare.

― ¡Y lo bien que hace! ― lo interrumpió Merry ―. Mi querida prima prepara uno de los mejores té de la Comarca.

― No exageres, ¿quieres? ― le respondió ella, mientras le tendía una de las tasas, que emanaba tentadoras líneas de vapor.

― ¡No te rezagues! Si sabes que cocinas muy bien . le dijo Pippin cuando ella le tendió su taza. Ambos se sonrieron y Anabelle recordó l oque Pippin le había dicho en su encuentro anterior. Pervinca volvió a blanquear los ojos y quebró el clima cambiando contundentemente de tema.

― Entonces, Merry… ¿cómo ha sido que llegaron aquí? ― le preguntó desviando todas las miradas, incluidas las de Anabelle y Peregrin, hacia ella.

Merry suspiró: ― En realidad, como ya he dicho, es bastante largo y sencillo de explicar. Pero el motivo de las desgracias de mis queridos primos es siempre el mismo ― confesó resignado.

― La misma molestia y la misma escoria una y otra vez ― lo interrumpió Anabelle, quien ya había terminado de servir todas las infusiones y se había sentado en un cómodo sillón ubicado entre Fredegar y Frodo. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos, se notaba con mucha facilidad que hablar seriamente del tema era algo que no le agradaba.


	12. Chapter 12 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .12. **

Finalmente Frodo tomó la palabra.

― La escoria que mi hermana nombra, en nuestra vida en Bolsón Cerrado, es equivalente a Lobelia Sacovilla―Bolsón ― confesó, logrando el resoplo de indignación de sus compañeros de viaje, el chasquido de enojo de su hermana y la mirada sorprendida de los Tuk ―. No les basta con haber tomado el presente que Bilbo les reservó y notar que su testamento está perfectamente hecho, que tienen que aparecerse en nuestra casa cada vez que se le place hacerlo para incordiar.

― E insultarnos ― completó Anabelle con su voz aún más irritada que al principio ―. Insultarnos por no poseer ella la gracia que nos ha entregado a nosotros dos.

― Y, si me permite ― completó Sam, con timidez ―, insultarlos a ustedes, mis señores, por haber recibido una caja de cucharas de plata como parte del testamento del señor Bilbo.

Frodo y Anabelle afirmaron el dicho de su criado con un movimiento de su cabeza.

― Es realmente envidiosa, no debería llamarse hobbit ― comentó Fredegar, tan resignado como ellos.

― Es verdad, amigo, los hobbits verdaderos no portamos tales cualidades ― le respondió Merry. Y ese fue el último sonido que se percibió en la sala por unos cuantos minutos. Todos permanecieron sin hablar. La mitad de ellos reflexionando acerca de lo que habían relatado. El resto, respetando el silencio de sus visitantes.

Sin embargo, Perla se incomodó un momento más tarde y volvió a precisar la palabra del resto para despejar sus dudas.

― Entonces… ― dijo ―, ¿ustedes han venido aquí por algo que ella les hizo?

― No precisamente ― le contestó Merry ―. Hemos venido aquí escapando de lo que hubiera hecho ― concluyó.

― ¿De lo que hubiera hecho? ― volvió a preguntar Eglantine, mientras se servía una nueva porción de pastel.

― Exactamente ― le respondió Anabelle ―. De lo que ya se ha transformado en su costumbre.

― Venir a Bolsón Cerrado ― explicó Frodo ―, tocar nuestra puerta con vehemencia, reclamar por nosotros, insultarnos por no ser parientes directos y sin embargo herederos totales de Bilbo, negarse a salir, revolver estantes y cajones hasta encontrar algo que ni siquiera ella sabe qué es y ser echada a patadas, jurando que va a volver a aparecerse.

― Su agobiante rutina ― sentenció Anabelle.

― Imaginarán que nuestros queridos amigos ya están hastiados de la situación ― expresó Fredegar, haciendo que todos los Tuk, incluso Pervinca, afirmaran con la cabeza.

― Y si me permiten decirlo ― expresó Sam ―, si nosotros, sus vecinos de Delagua, ya creemos que es una situación insostenible: ¿cómo no lo será para ellos?

― Inaguantable ― sentenció esta vez Frodo, sonriendo, aunque todos los oyentes sabían que en realidad la situación lo molestaba bastante. Hubo, por un momento, un nuevo silencio. Los Tuk realmente comprendieron la angustia por la que sus parientes estaban pasando. Pippin llegó a pensar que, en su lugar, ninguna de sus hermanas hubiera sido tan contemplativa con Lobelia como Frodo y Anabelle estaban siéndolo. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensar en esa hipótesis. Merry había vuelto a reclamar la palabra.

― Yo había logrado convencer a mi madre de que me dejara ir a ver a alguno de mis primos, hoy en la mañana ― comenzó a relatar y Pippin se sintió algo reflejado en él ―, pero ella insistió una y otra vez en que debía llevar la carreta y esa fue la condición que me impuso para poder salir ― completó, lanzando un suspiro ―. La carreta, por supuesto es beneficiosa en muchos casos. Me sirve para alivianar el viaje, pero siento que no es lo mismo que viajar a pie. Yo prefiero esto último ― aclaró, con una sonrisa ―. Pero eso no viene al caso, lo importante es que gracias a la condición de mi madre pude rescatar a mis amigos.

― ¿Y cómo lo has hecho sin que Lobelia te viera? ― preguntó Pippin, quien ya estaba inmerso en los comentarios de Merry y había olvidado los suyos.

― Muy fácil, querido primo ― respondió él, con entusiasmo ―. Vi a Lobelia venir a lo lejos cuando yo estaba entrando a Delagua. De pronto sentí como mi ira hacia esa mujer me crispaba hasta mi último cabello y juré que impediría que volviera a maltratar a Frodo y Anabelle como lo había hecho en la última oportunidad. Hice que mi pony apurara el paso y logré llegar bastante rápido, con un margen de quince minutos antes de que ella tuviera Bolsón Cerrado a la vista y pudiera divisarme. Toqué un par de veces hasta que Anabelle me abrió. Con desgano ― concluyó, sonriéndole a la niña, quién respondió apenada.

― No era mi intención ser descortés ― le dijo ella aún sonrojada ―, pero el clima estaba horrible, había incluso echado a perder mi caminata vespertina ― agregó, mirando de reojo a Pippin y haciendo que se sonrojara aún más que ella ―, y la única persona capaz de tocar la puerta a esa altura de la mañana podía ser ella.

― Por supuesto ― la interrumpió Frodo ―, lo hace cada vez que puede.

― Sí, ya lo sé ― les respondió Merry ―, y por eso comprendí la actitud de Anabelle. Lo gracioso de todo esto ― agregó, riendo ―, es que cuando Anabelle me hizo pasar a la sala me encontré con Fredegar, Folco y Sam, que ya estaban preparados para echar a Lobelia si llegaba aparecerse por ahí.

― ¡Por supuesto! ― dijo Fredegar ―. Somos sus vecinos y amigos. No permitiríamos que los insulten por algo así cada vez que quieran hacerlo.

― Mi padre piensa lo mismo ― agregó Sam ―, y por eso a partir de ahora me enviará diariamente para controlar que Lobelia no cause disturbios.

― Gracias ― dijo Frodo ―. Igualmente no deben preocuparse por nosotros de ese modo.

― Sí debemos ― le respondió Merry ―. Ninguno de ustedes dos merece ese castigo pueril que los Sacovilla pretenden darles. Los alejaré de sus banalidades cada vez que pueda hacerlo. Tomaré mi carroza, les avisaré de su llegada, los sacaré de allí por el camino que ella no pueda ver fácilmente y asunto arreglado; tal cual hoy.

― Y por supuesto que serán bienvenidos aquí cada vez que sea necesario persuadir a esa mujer ― adhirió Eglantine con voz maternal. Frodo y Anabelle sonrieron y volvieron a agradecerle por su hospitalidad, apenados.

Hubo un nuevo silencio y el tema quedó concluido.

Mientras todos volvían a servirse té o, en su defecto, volvían a degustar una porción de pastel, Perla mencionó lo aburridos que habían estado ella y sus hermanos a lo largo de toda la semana y los invitados olvidaron los inconvenientes que habían sufrido en la mañana.

Hablaron y rieron durante mucho tiempo, al calor de la chimenea. Eglantine, entre charla y charla, comprobaba con gratitud que la relación entre sus hijos y sus sobrinos era maravillosa, y agradeció para sí misma haber sido bendecida con esa suerte. También notó que Pervinca miraba a Anabelle con recelo y casi no intercambiaba palabras con ella, pero no se preocupó conociendo la naturaleza, un tanto malhumorada, de su hija. Y no pudo dejar de notar tampoco la relación vergonzosa de su hijo hacia la pequeña Bolsón. Eso le produjo ternura, era la primera vez que Peregrin se intimidaba ante una niña, y le causaba gracia verlo en ese brete.

Las charlas pasaron entre medio de muchos temas: el clima, los juegos predilectos de los hobbits, y por supuesto, también por el relato de historias. Mientras Pimpinela y Fredegar contaban las historias cómicas que conocían, Merry aportaba su parte relatando algunas un tanto terroríficas que su padre le había contado, o que simplemente, había inventado en ese preciso momento. Sus amigos se estremecían y reían por igual, hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaban tan bien juntos. Frodo llegó a pensar que desde la partida de Bilbo no disfrutaba tanto una reunión familiar.

El único problema presente en ese momento era el tiempo, ya que la noche, indefectiblemente se acercaría y tendrían que partir de ese hogareño lugar para retornar a sus casas. Pero poco les importó el paso que el tiempo daba, hasta que, un ruido proveniente de fuera de la casa de los Tuk pareció quitarlos de sus ensoñaciones y los hizo volver a la realidad. Fredegar y Anabelle, quienes eran los que más próximos se encontraban de la ventana que daba al exterior, miraron hacia fuera para comprobar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Al instante, ambos lanzaron una risa.

― Es tu pony, Merry ― dijo Fredegar, en medio de la risa que lo envolvía.

― Debe tener hambre, o estar cansado ― alegó Anabelle, aún riendo.

Todos los demás respondieron la risa, incluso Merry, quien fue el primero en romperla.

― ¡Qué tonto he sido! ― exclamó de pronto ―. En la mañana no había calculado estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo y he olvidado la comida del pony allí ― completó, lanzando un suspiro de desilusión.

― No te preocupes, primo ― le contestó Perla ―. Ven conmigo a la cocina, nosotros podemos darte algo para alimentarlo.

― ¡Muchísimas gracias! ― le respondió el aludido, partiendo dentro junto a ella y dejando a los demás en la sala.

― Está atardeciendo. Pronto será de noche. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que oscurezca aún más ― dijo Frodo, ya fuera de su asiento y mirando a la ventana.

― ¡Es verdad! ― exclamó Fredegar ―. Siento que dos personas particularmente desearán que lleguemos a Delagua lo más pronto posible ― agregó, haciendo que tanto los hermanos Bolsón como Sam abrieran sus ojos.

― ¿Dos personas? ― preguntó Pimpinela, que volvía a sentirse perdida ante los comentarios de sus amigos como al principio ―. ¿De quienes hablan?

― Nos olvidamos un pequeño detalle ― comentó Frodo, respondiendo a su prima ―: de que Folco y el señor Hamfast cuidarían nuestra casa hasta que retornáramos.

― Los hemos dejado esperando toda la noche ― concluyó Anabelle, con el mismo sentimiento de culpa que cargaba Frodo.

― Señor Frodo ― dijo Sam, si podía ser posible, aún más avergonzado que Frodo y Anabelle, por haber olvidado a su padre ―, pienso que será mejor que partamos cuando el pony del señor Merry termine de comer.

― Es verdad ― le respondió Frodo, mirándolo primero y luego depositando la labor de sus ojos en su tía y sus primas ―. No debemos demorarnos más, aunque la estemos pasando de maravillas aquí ― reconoció al final.

― Es una pena ― dijo Eglantine ―. De hecho es cierto, la estamos pasando muy bien juntos.

― Tendríamos que repetir estas reuniones más seguido ― concluyó Pimpinela guiñándole un ojo a Anabelle, haciendo que ésta le sonriera alegremente.

En ese momento, Perla y Merry llegaron cargando un plato poblado de hierbas y algunas verduras entre ellas. Era, claramente, la comida que el pony estaba pidiendo.

― Déjame darle de comer, por favor ― le reclamó Anabelle a su primo Merry cuando éste se disponía a salir para alimentarlo él mismo ―. Quédate hablando con ellos, yo me encargaré de alimentarlo ― agregó, quitándole el plato de las manos y saliendo donde el pony.

― Siempre igual de autoritaria ― dijo éste lanzando una sonrisa y mirándola con ternura por la ventana de la casa.

Pippin, sin pensarlo, estaba haciendo lo mismo. Esa niña sí que le caía bien. Y lo que más le agradaba de ella era que no se dejaba intimidar por nada, alfo que él solía hacer todo el tiempo, pensó algo desilusionado.

La vio acariciar al pony mientras él comenzaba a servirse de ese abundante plato que le habían preparado y, sin darse cuenta realmente que lo estaba haciendo, abrió la puerta y fue a su encuentro. Lo último que notó antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí fueron las palabras de Pervinca:

― ¿A dónde te diriges? ― le preguntó algo aturdida.

― No es difícil de adivinar ― le respondió con sorna ―. Iré a hacerle compañía a Anabelle ― completó, siguiendo su camino y sin voltearse al ver el gesto de enojo de su hermana al escuchar la respuesta.

Anabelle, que estaba a pocos metros de la casa, oyó a los dos hermanos y volteó su cabeza para encontrarse a Pippin, que caminaba hacia ella con la cabeza gacha.

― ¿Así que has venido a acompañarme? ― le preguntó dulcemente ―. No me extraña, verdaderamente, puesto que eres muy amable ― se respondió a sí misma cuando Pippin estaba parado a su lado. Le tomo una mano con las suyas y le ofreció sentarse junto a ella para charlar mientras el pony comía. Pippin aceptó, y sin reparar en el reto que su madre le propinaría cuando se hubiera dado cuenta de que su ropa estaba enteramente embarrada por haberse sentado en el piso, lo hizo y le sonrió satisfecho a su compañera.

― Disculpa ― le dijo éste después de pasar unos momentos en silencio ―. Por lo de hoy, por no poder llevarte a caminar como había prometido ― se explicó totalmente al notar que Anabelle no daba crédito aún a lo que estaba diciendo.

Al escucharlo, Anabelle volvió a sonreírle.

― No te preocupes ― le contestó ―. Sé que no era tu intención no cumplir con tu palabra, pero el clima no nos ha ayudado para nada ― sentenció, lanzando un suspiro. Pippin, al oírlo, creyó entonces que Anabelle lamentaba mucho el no haber ido a caminar con él y eso, en cierta forma, lo alegró ―. Te conozco ― volvió a decir la hobbit, sacando a Pippin de sus cavilaciones ― y sé que no serías capaz de quebrantar una promesa. Eres muy leal y muy bueno como para hacerlo. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad ― completó, quitando su vista del hobbit al notar que, en ese instante, el pony había acabado de comer lo que ella le había tendido ―. Ya se acabó su comida, de veras estaba hambriento ― dijo, cambiando de tema completamente y parándose con el plato del pony en sus manos ―. Iré a ponerle un poco de agua… ¿me acompañas? ― le preguntó a su amigo, con dulzura. Éste afirmo con la cabeza y se levantó, tal como ella lo había hecho momentos antes.

― Allí está el aljibe. Saca el agua de él, es más fácil ― le dijo a Anabelle señalando el costado izquierdo de la casa.

― Muy amable, como siempre ― contestó Anabelle y partió hacia ese lugar con Pippin a su lado.

― ¿La han pasado bien hoy, en nuestra compañía? ― le preguntó éste cuando Anabelle comenzó a llenar el plato del pony con el agua del aljibe. La hobbit dio media vuelta, para mirarlo de frente y le respondió sonriendo.

― ¿Y tú qué crees? ― rió con ganas y soltó el plato del pony, que ya estaba lleno de líquido ―. Ustedes han sido muy buenos hospedándonos a todos hoy ― comenzó a explicarle ―. Creí, sinceramente, que seríamos una especie de carga. Pero Merry había insistido tanto en que nos recibirían sin problemas y…

― …tuvo razón ― le respondió Pippin ―, y así será siempre que lo necesiten ― concluyó, mirando al cielo que estaba oscureciendo de a poco.

Anabelle volvió a sonreír, algo apenada por el buen recibimiento que obtenía de todos allí en Alforzada. Volvió a tomar el plato.

― Ya podemos irnos ― le dijo, dejando que Pippin la siguiera y dejara de mirar al cielo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la par y Anabelle volvió a romper el silencio. Volvió a hablar de Lobelia, sin motivo aparente.

― Es muy molesto, de veras, estar cerca de Lobelia. Y, lo que es peor, que esté dentro de nuestra casa ― le dijo, volviendo a verse abatida ―. No tienes idea de cómo nos trata a Frodo y a mí, es totalmente desagradable. Cada vez que llega, reclama nuestros servicios altivamente, sintiéndose la verdadera dueña de Bolsón Cerrado. Sus pedidos son igual de incómodos que superfluos: 'Anabelle, hazme un té', 'Anabelle, haz algo de comer para Otho y para mí', 'Anabelle, deja de ociar y dile a tu hermano que necesito hablar con él'. Suele tratarme como si fuera su peón, cada vez que aparece. Me da rabia, Frodo no se merece parientes tan ingratos. ― Suspiró y no volvió a mencionar palabra por un momento. Pippin pensó, al escuchar su pequeño descargo, que no sólo Frodo era el que no se merecía los maltratos. Ella tampoco tenía por qué soportarlos. Se lo dijo, vergonzosamente, y ella volvió a agradecerle por su bondad. El tema, así, quedó concluido, y ellos, que habían llegado donde el pony los estaba esperando, sediento, volvieron a sentarse en el suelo y miraron al animal beber.

Pippin, sin embargo, se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos inconscientemente, y comenzó a preocuparse por el nombre de su amiga. Lo había estado analizando también los días anteriores, pero el hecho de que ella se hubiera autonombrado cuando hablaba de Lobelia lo hizo volver a reparar en el tema. Según él, era un nombre precioso, pero un tanto largo. Y necesitaba que ella se escogiera un apodo, o que alguien lo inventara en su lugar, antes de que cualquiera escogiera su nombre por comodidad y sin su consentimiento.

Mientras buscaba alternativas para ofrecerle a Anabelle, ésta se desperezó y lanzó un sonoro bostezo, mientras se tapaba su boca con ambas manos, haciendo que Pippin se distrajera y riera sorprendido.

― ¿Tienes sueño? ― le dijo éste aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Anabelle se sonrojó ante ese comentario y le respondió afirmativamente, pidiéndole perdón en el acto por su conducta algo grosera.

― Algo así ― dijo después, conservando su sonrojo ―. Pero realmente no estoy arrepentida de estarlo. Ha sido fantástico librarme de los aturdidores pedidos de Lobelia y además haber pasado un día tan magnífico acompañada de mis amigos. ¿Qué más puedo haber pedido? ― completó, secándose un par de lágrimas que habían caído producto de un nuevo bostezo que emitió.

Se volvieron a sonreír y Anabelle dirigió nuevamente una mirada al pony, quien para la sorpresa de ambos, había terminado también toda su ración de agua dulce. Contenta, la hobbit le acarició la trompa, y el animal le agradeció moviéndole su cola.

Pippin había vuelto a sus pensamientos, y, en el proceso, había pensado otra vez en el apodo apropiado para ella. De pronto, como siempre suele suceder con las ideas geniales, la miró nuevamente y de la nada supo que lo que estaba ocurriéndosele era lo adecuado. Inconscientemente, habló con voz queda, logrando como consecuencia que ella volviera a prestarle atención.

― ¿No crees que es un nombre largo? ― le dijo, notando cierto dejo de timidez contenido.

Anabelle lo miró con sorpresa, sin entender a qué se refería Pippin.

― ¿Qué nombre? ― le respondió aún sin comprender del todo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Pippin reconoció para sí mismo que había sido llevado por sus propias palabras y abrió los ojos de par a par. '¿Ahora qué diría?', se preguntó al instante. Estaba pensando en posibilidades y en cómo disimularía sus intenciones pero se decidió al fin por comentarle la verdad. ¿Qué perdería con hacerlo?

― El tuyo ― respondió finalmente, decidido, pero aún con cierto deje de vergüenza en su interior ―, ¿no lo crees así?

Anabelle dejó, al oírlo, de mirar hacia otro lado para posar sus ojos completamente en él.

― ¿Acaso crees que es necesario que tenga un apodo? ― le dijo ella con simpatía. Pippin se sonrojó aún más ―. Estaba pensando en eso hace unos días ― confesó al momento, dejando anonadado a su compañero ―, desde que el señor Hamfast me dijo que si no habían elegido un nombre corto para ti debías tomarle la delantera a todos y escogerlo tú mismo. Pero el problema es que soy muy poco imaginativa para estos tópicos, y el apodo es algo bastante importante… ¿no lo crees así?

Pippin le respondió afirmativamente, ahora olvidando su timidez y mostrándose tan divertido como su amiga.

― ¿Qué nombre crees tú que me representaría bien? ― le preguntó seriamente, mirándolo con atención.

― ¿Me dejarías acortarlo? ― le contestó Pippin perplejamente. La niña le sonrió, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo. Pippin comprendió que ese era el momento para darle a conocer su opinión ―. Si me preguntas, creo que deberías hacerte llamar Anne. De hecho, es decir, a mí me gustaría llamarte así.

La hobbit lo miró impávidamente un momento. Pippin no supo si le había agradado o no, hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra.

― ¿Anne? ― le preguntó pícaramente ―. ¿Sabes que? Me encanta ese apodo. No tengo ningún impedimento para que tú o quien quiera pueda decirme así; y menos aún si quien quiere ponerme un apodo tan lindo eres tú ―. Pippin volvió otra vez a mostrarse colorado, pero esta vez Anabelle se percató de ello ―. Que no te dé pena. Te aprecio mucho, por eso lo digo ― le sonrió por enésima vez en aquella charla y Pippin volvió a experimentar aquel estremecimiento en el estómago. Iba a agradecerle por ser tan considerada pero el murmullo de su familia y amigos lo interrumpieron. Estaban saliendo a su encuentro, para así partir hacia Delagua.

― ¡Hey, primos! ― gritó Merry con su particular voz alegre ―. ¿Ya se ha alimentado mi buen pony?

― Si, recién ahora ha terminado, incluso de tomar agua ― le respondió Anabelle, quitándole del paso al animal el recipiente y dirigiéndose nuevamente al aljibe.

Perla se percató de las intenciones de su amiga y la interrumpió en el proceso.

― Deja, no te preocupes por el plato, lo lavaré yo una vez que se hayan ido ― le dijo sacándoselo amablemente de las manos ―. No sería apropiado que la visita corriera con esa obligación.

Anabelle le agradeció, y dio media vuelta. Ya todos sus compañeros de viaje estaban subidos a la carreta y el pony de Merry estaba decidido a comenzar la marcha una vez subiera ella también. Entonces comprendió que era hora de partir.

Saludó a todos los Tuk con una reverencia pequeña. Había tomado confianza con ellos pero no podía dejar de ser educada. Incluso Pervinca la saludó más efusivamente y Anabelle se alegró por ello, aunque no sabía en realidad si se mostraba feliz porque había recapacitado sobre su actitud para con ella, o porque le alegraba que partiera de nuevo hacia Bolsón Cerrado. Por último, y aún pensando en Pervinca, saludó cortésmente a Pippin.

― Ya nos veremos de nuevo, amigo ― le dijo, mientras le hacia la misma reverencia que al resto ―. La semana que viene, si no llueve ― completó, lanzando una risita y haciendo que Pippin riera junto con ella. Éste ratificó la afirmación de su amiga y ella, satisfecha con la respuesta, lo besó sorpresivamente en la mejilla y se dirigió a la carreta, donde Merry la esperaba para ayudarla a subir y miraba la situación con cara notablemente pícara.

Todos los visitantes de Alforzada volvieron a agitar las manos vigorosamente para despedirse de los Tuk y éstos le respondieron con cariño. Incluso Pippin lo hizo, aunque tuviera su mente particularmente situada en la despedida que Anabelle le diera.

La carreta echó a andar y unos instantes después se perdió de vista. Eglantine entró a la casa nuevamente pero no así sus hijos. Las tres hobbits miraban persistentemente a su hermano, quien parecía disperso. Perla tuvo que codearlo para que éste bajara su brazo, que aún estaba levantado como despidiéndose aún de sus amigos.

― Pareciera como si el beso que Anabelle te dio te hubiera tomado por sorpresa ― le dijo ella, sacando completamente a su hermano de sus ensoñaciones.

― ¿La han visto? ― preguntó éste exaltadamente y subiendo los colores de sus mofletes hasta quedar emparentado con los tomates.

― Sí, la vimos ― respondió Pervinca, a quien la situación pareció no agradarle del todo ―. Una conducta algo desfachatada, puesto que tan sólo tiene diez años.

― No ha sido desfachatada, Pervinca ― le respondió Pimpinela con un deje de pillería ―. ¡Ha sido un detalle amoroso! Además, a Pippin le ha gustado por lo que noto.

El aludido volteó a mirarla una vez más, emprendiendo en el proceso el camino para entrar nuevamente en su casa.

― No es que me haya gustado ― le respondió tratando de parecer impávido y abriendo la puerta ―. Sólo me tomó desprevenido, es todo. ¿Van a entrar algún día? ― dijo después de un rato, mirándolas desde adentro de la casa ―. ¿O prefieren quedarse en el jardín por la eternidad mofándose de mí?

Perla y Pimpinela lanzaron unas risas cómplices y Pervinca, un bufido de insatisfacción antes de obedecer a su hermano pequeño. Ellas entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Volvieron a lanzar risitas y felicitaron a Pippin por su buen gusto; aunque él repitiera una y otra vez que estaban malinterpretando las cosas y ellas volvieran a reírse de su actitud.

Pippin rogó por su bienestar nervioso, que al día siguiente sus hermanas olvidaran sus chistes, como siempre hacían; pero comprobó con malestar cómo esa situación se mantenía en sus mentes día tras día; y que, con el transcurso de los mismo, incluso, iban en aumento. Tanto así que no tuvo más que resignarse y dejarlo ser. Algún día dejarían de reírse de él.


	13. Chapter 13 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .13. **

Para alegría de Pippin, las esporádicas lluvias que azotaban la Comarca, no impidieron que pudiera cumplir con su promesa la semana siguiente. Ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente de la siguiente. La suerte estuvo de su lado y pudo así cumplir con lo pactado, cada Viernes como había acordado con su amiga. Para su insatisfacción Pervinca seguía ofuscada con la joven Bolsón (aún sin motivo aparente) y tanto Pimpinela como Perla continuaban mofándose de la relación que él mantenía con la niña. Era molesto gran parte de las veces el comportamiento de sus hermanas, pero solía ser gracioso también. Estaba claro que solía ponerse nervioso cuando ella le decía algo fuera de lo normal, pero no dejaba de ser producto de su inexperiencia, ya que era su primer amiga mujer fuera de su familia. Estaba lejos de ser motivo de lo que ellas creían. Sin embargo, un día descubrió que la mejor manera de aplacar las risas y las preguntas sin sentido era no darles crédito o no responderlas. Cuando ellas insistían dando gracias por doquier y él no se mostraba ofendido, perdía gran parte del sentido y acababan por callar. Y eso hacía que Pippin se sintiera absolutamente feliz cada vez que partía hacia Delagua y no presionado por la mala costumbre de sus hermanas mayores.

El esquema de encuentros entre los dos hobbits era siempre el mismo; Pippin y Anabelle (quien comenzaba por esos días a ser llamada Anne por todos, al haber ella insistido para que lo hicieran) habían acordado no cambiar la rutina a menos que estuvieran aburridos en exceso; o el tiempo no dejara realizarla.

Por lo general, Peregrin, cada viernes despertaba temprano y tomaba un desayuno frugal (siempre desde la perspectiva hobbit), saliendo como un rayo hacia Delagua apenas lo concluía (lo cuál implicaba también soportar las risas de sus hermanas y algún que otro comentario al respecto de su madre, a quien Anne le caía de maravillas también e insistía en que tenía un estilo de vida bastante parecido al de los Tuk).

Partía a pie, y al cabo de tres horas, si había algo que lo retrasara, estaba tocando la puerta de los Bolsón en Delagua. A veces, sin motivo aparente, Eglantine lo obligaba a viajar en pony, pero Pippin insistía en decir que, como explicaba Merry siempre que podía, no era lo mismo que recorrer los senderos por sí mismo.

Al llegar a destino, Anabelle siempre lo recibía con alegría y Frodo le preparaba un rico té con algunas galletas como aperitivo. Luego de un pequeño descanso, ambos hobbits salían del lugar y caminaban largo rato hasta que Pippin creía que era prudencial hacerlo, ya que debía regresar a su casa antes de la puesta del sol. En muchas oportunidades los acompañaba Frodo, que por esos días solía verse, a veces preocupado, y otras veces, bastante abstraído, y decía que necesitaba tomar aire fresco para recuperar su ánimo. Sin embargo, en el medio del camino, por lo general, desaparecía de la vista de Pippin y Anne, por varios minutos, algo que Anabelle atribuía a que, seguramente, estaba saludando a algún elfo que caminara por los alrededores, ya que tenía relación con ellos. Otras veces también, aunque eran menores, el acompañante de ambos hobbits era su primo Merry Brandigamo; aunque él, en esas reuniones sólo escuchaba hablar a sus primos pequeños y lanzaba gestos bastante pícaros cuando ellos lo hacían. Pero, por fuera de esas excepciones, Peregrin y Anabelle caminaban solos, y en ese caminar, hacían fluir infinidad de palabras, de gestos y de risas. Era sabido que ambos se llevaban muy bien, pero cualquier duda posible de ello quedaba disipada cuando se los oía hablar. Pippin, que siempre era atacado por los nervios cuando estaba con ella, comenzó, con el paso del tiempo, a prescindir de ellos; y aunque no dejara de sentirlos, lo hacía de una forma distinta, y le resultaban agradables. Había podido controlar sus impulsos de tal forma que hasta le resultaban graciosos y totalmente inofensivos; y con cada visita, a pesar de ello, se hacían más frecuentes.

Las visitas se sucedían, las semanas se consumían y los años se pasaban, hasta tal punto que Pippin no se daba cuenta de aquello. Gandalf, el mago amigo de Bilbo, visitaba a los hermanos Bolsón con mucha frecuencia, vigilando de cerca algo que sólo él sospechaba y generando un revuelo en todas las Cuadernas de la Comarca. Mas no es Peregrin, ya que a pesar de que Gandalf lo envolvía en un alo de misterio como a todo el resto, sus motivos claros de visita a Delagua eran otros.

Con el paso del tiempo, conoció varios aspectos estrafalarios de Anne y gracias a ellos, se convirtió en su confidente, y su persona y amigo más cercano después de Frodo.

Supo, entre otras cosas, que Anne solía pensar diferente acerca de las costumbres de los cumpleaños.

― Creo que los hobbits malemplean esa fecha ― le dijo un día mientras se sentaba en la hierba, a la orilla del Brandivino, acondicionando su vestido azul ―. Es más ― le agregó ― creo que es más indicado hacer las cosas a la inversa: en mi cumpleaños yo soy la que recibe, mientras que doy en el de los demás. ¿No crees que así tendría más sentido? Soy honorificaza en mi propio día festivo, y los demás, en los suyos.

Pippin no solía compartir esa idea con ella, pero a pesar de que se lo hacía saber, la comprendía y la incitaba a que siguiera con esa mentalidad. Tanto así, que Anne comenzó a practicar esas teorías alocadas con él (ya que hasta ese momento sólo lo había hecho con Bilbo y Frodo) y a regalarle hermosos presentes cada invierno. Solí tejerle cosas, o pintarle paisajes con las tintas que Bilbo había dejado, y aunque no le salieran del todo bien (ya que ella siempre argumentaba que le faltaba práctica), Pippin las conservaba como los mejores presentes que recibía en el año. En consecuencia, Pippin también le regalaba pequeños presentes cada 26 de mayo, para poder así incitar a Anne a que siguiera manteniendo esa postura con respecto al tema. Solía obsequiarle suntuosos ramos de rosas amarillas, las flores preferidas de la joven Bolsón, que sacaba del jardín de su vecino más próximo. Ella siempre le agradecía por su gesto, y las colocaba en un mismo florero que había reservado para aquellas ocasiones.

El tiempo, así, pasó desapercibido y ambos hobbits crecieron. Ya todo Delagua comenzaba a simpatizar con la idea de que, cuando pasaran la veintena serían algo más que simples amigos y compañeros de paseos. Sin embargo, Anne parecía indiferente a aquellos comentarios; parecía no escucharlos y si lo hacía no les prestaba suficiente atención. No así Peregrin. Él había soportado por años comentarios de ese estilo entre su familia y cada vez que lo hacía, con el paso de los años, los tomaba con menos recelo y con más precaución. Ya con 19 años, había comprendido que el cariño que sentía por ella no era del todo común, o por lo menos, no igual al cariño que sentía por sus hermanas, o por su madre, o por, incluso, las niñas compañeras de Anne que había conocido en esos años y que podían llegar a clasificarse como "amigas". Si entonces, ese sentimiento era lo que decían se llamaba amor, era lo más bonito que había sentido nunca.

Perla solía decirle, con su picardía habitual, e indiferentemente entre charla y charla, que el amor solía ponerte nervioso y enrojecerte los mofletes con sólo escuchar el nombre de tu enamorado, y que increíblemente hacía sentir en el estómago como mariposas revoloteando en su interior, desesperadas por encontrar una salida. Si era por eso, y tomábamos esas características como principales, Pippin estaba convenciéndose en que lo que sentía era, definitivamente, amor. Y aunque aún no terminaba de creerlo, ese pensamiento se afianzaba cada vez como más probable.

Un jueves, en invierno, decidió comentarle sus dudas a Meriadoc, quien, después de todo, era el amigo que mayor confianza le inspiraba para este tipo de menesteres.

― Te lo había dicho ― le recriminó con el seño fruncido ―, y en varias ocasiones… ¿o no es verdad? ― Pippin afirmó esa pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza muy vergonzoso ―. Lo que tú sientes por Anne es, pura y exclusivamente, amor. Y lo sientes desde el mismísimo momento en que la conociste, aunque me lo hayas negado a mí y a tus hermanas, e incluso a ti mismo todos estos años.

― Quizás ― le respondió Pippin entrecortadamente ―. Pero el problema es que realmente soy muy joven para decir que lo estoy. Piensa que sólo estoy en la mitad de la veintena y que cumpliré los 20 mañana ― dijo con sorna y convencido de que estaba actuando promiscuamente ―. ¿No crees que es algo muy importante como para afirmarlo a esta edad?

― Es que el amor, querido primo, deberás aprender que no es cuestión de edad ― le respondió Merry con sus brazos moviéndose de un lado a otro ―, y tampoco es algo que puedas manejar a tu antojo. ¿Sientes alegría cada vez que la miras? ― preguntó, haciendo que Peregrin volviera a afirmar con la cabeza ―. ¿Y sientes que el tiempo parece escaparse de tus manos cuando estás en su compañía? ― Merry recibió otra afirmación por parte de su primo ―. ¿Y que lo que mayormente deseas es ayudarla en sus dificultades y consolarla cuando se siente triste? ― y sucedió otra afirmación, seguida de otra y finalizada por una última.

Pippin entonces agachó la cabeza, con vergüenza y Merry se quedó meditando sobre la situación unos instantes. Al final, chasqueó los dedos.

― Creo que es evidente, ¿no te parece? ― preguntó haciendo que en respuesta Pippin volviera incluso a afirmarse y a volverse colorado de pena ―. Entonces ― comentó Merry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ―, déjame decirte, que mañana tienes tu gran oportunidad. Es viernes y es tu cumpleaños. Seguramente, ella te habrá de regalar algo, tú la conoces lo bastante bien como para saber que lo hará. Y tú le regalarás flores, como siempre también. Entonces, puedes aprovechar y puedes decírselo. Sería una situación perfecta, vista desde toda perspectiva, si me permites decirlo.

Pippin se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando sobre lo que le había propuesto Merry y lo que él mismo pensaba sobre la situación, ya que no estaba para nada decidido en si confesárselo o no. Si no lo hacía, seguiría con su estado incomprendido de enamoramiento durante años sin saber qué le sucedía a Anne para con él y haciéndolo sentir algo incompleto y vacío, como solía sentirse desde que comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos; y eso sería algo medio insoportable, más en una persona tan apresurada y habladora como él. En cambio, si lo hacía, corría el peligroso riesgo de que ella, aún con su infinita generosidad, lo rechazara y le dijera que tan sólo lo apreciaba como un amigo. Eso sin dudas le rompería el corazón y haría peligrar su amistad, es que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado cosechar. Tampoco lo deseaba, prefería consumirse en deseos de confesión en vez de estropear una relación tan preciosa como la que ellos tenían.

Sin embargo no le expresó a Merry sus temores: ― Lo pensaré y mañana decidiré qué hacer ― le dijo, tratando de no dejar en evidencia sus otros pensamientos. Merry lo felicitó por su buen gusto, y siguió hablando con él hasta que Eglantine llamó a cenar y las palabras dejaron de bramar.


	14. Chapter 14 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .14. **

Al día siguiente, Peregrin despertó temprano. Era su cumpleaños y antes de salir a Delagua debía organizar los regalos de sus hermanas, sus padres, sus primos y los que se llevaría consigo para los hermanos Bolsón, y servirse un suculento desayuno. Abrió la ventana circular de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que aún el frío sol no había asomado, ciertamente había decidido abrir sus ojos tempranamente (de seguro, mucho antes que cualquier otro miembro de su familia). Se cambió y arregló su cabello enmarañado, quitó los presentes de su familia del escritorio en donde los había guardado y se dispuso salir de la habitación para adentrarse en el comedor. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró dentro de él a su familia completa: todos se levantaron aún más temprano que él para recibirlo en su día, algo que lo alegró sobremanera. Le habían preparado un desayuno aún más suculento de lo que había imaginado, y él, en agradecimiento corrió hacia su alcoba y les entregó los regalos que había conseguido para ellos (todos mallons de muy buena calidad). La familia entera se sentó en la mesa y entre jocosidades, canciones y temas agradables pasaron una de las mañanas más placenteras que había pasado en años.

Rondando el mediodía, con un sol que apenas podía templar lo que el frío invierno había congelado, Pippin se desperezó lo suficiente como para echar a andar todo el día. Tal era su alegría que decidió entre bocadillo y bocadillo contarle sus sentimientos a Anne aquella misma tarde. No sabía por qué lo había decidido ni terminaba de importarle qué podría acontecer después de su confesión, sólo tenía la certeza de que decírselo lo haría despegarse de un gran peso, y evitaría así que ella se enterara por alguna habladuría de Merry, o de él mismo.

Con esa idea en mente se levantó de la silla para volver a su habitación, recoger los regalos de Anne y Frodo y echar a andar. Sin embargo, al volver de su alcoba, notó que su padre les hablaba, a él y al resto de la familia.

― ¿Recuerdan que mañana partiré al campo de Hierbabuena? ― preguntó con algo de resentimiento en la voz. Estaba claro que la idea no terminaba de agradarle. La familia, tan resignada como él, afirmó a su respuesta ―. Estuve pensándolo ― dijo luego, volviendo a reclamar la atención de todos ― y se lo consulté a Eglantine para ver si esta vez coincidía conmigo, lo que fue así. Creo que es muy buena idea que Peregrin venga conmigo en esta oportunidad.

Pippin sintió que se le encogía el corazón; esa misma situación ya la había vivido años atrás, y había salido airoso por la oportuna intervención de su madre, pero por lo visto esta vez no correría con la misma suerte, expuesta la opinión de su progenitora.

― ¿Ir contigo? ― fue lo único que alcanzó a dibujar en sus labios, puesto que aún no caía en la cuenta de todo ese asunto.

― Por supuesto ― le respondió Paladin, con una mano posada en la fuente de los panecitos de frambuesa ―. Ahora no puedes excusarte con que eres pequeño para acompañarme, ya que has entrado en la veintena y con creces ― le dijo antes de que pudiera decir aquel justificativo por su cuenta ―. Ya es hora de que comiences a preocuparte por ayudarme en mis tareas, puesto que me sucederás a mí como Thain cuando sea el momento y debes estar preparado.

Pippin siguió en silencio, era absolutamente imposible que tuviera tanta mala suerte: ― Pero… papá… ― logró responder el hobbit después de un tiempo de meditación ―, tú dijiste que estarás allí cuatro meses enteros, y el campo de Hierbabuena queda a diez horas de viaje, alejándonos de Hobbiton… ― concluyó como si aquello sirviera para defender su posición y sintiendo que allí mismo moría de pena.

― Por supuesto que si. Más aún por ello necesito tu ayuda, así habremos vuelto a fines de mayo aquí ― le respondió con una sonrisa amplia en los labios. Pippin dirigió su mirada a Eglantine, que parecía igual de contenta que su padre y que por lo tanto no era capaz de concebir una réplica al respecto. Suspiró, por lo visto no tenía más remedio que cumplir con lo pactado, por mucho que le pesara.

― ¿Y mi equipaje? ― preguntó, sin mucha emoción desplegada.

― Pervinca lo preparará por ti el día de hoy, mientras tu te diviertes con tus amigos, ya que es tu cumpleaños y no estaría bien que te quedaras aquí encerrado preparando fardos ― concluyó Paladin seriamente ―. Además… ¿hoy es viernes? ― peguntó al rato, recibiendo una afirmación general como respuesta ―. Entonces puedes aprovechar para despedirte de los Bolsón de Delagua, complicado será que puedas visitarlos esta temporada, a menos que se inventen días más largos.

Era lo último que Peregrin quería oír, aunque ya sospechaba de ello. Iba a ser realmente complicado irse a aquel campo durante tanto tiempo y no ver a sus amigos, no ver ni siquiera a Anne. Realmente sería una especia de tortura temporal, pero viendo las caras de sus padres y sus expresiones de satisfacción era muy difícil reprobar algo de lo ya planificado. Con muy poca predisposición para no demostrar su descontento, se despidió de su familia y partió a lo que sería entonces su último viaje a Delagua en meses. La pena inundó súbitamente su corazón; y a cada paso que recorría lo hacía más inmerso en pensamientos.

― Ahora todos mis planes se tiraron por la borda ― dijo, sin disimular que hablaba solo, mientras recorría el camino empedrado que separaba las costas del Brandivino con la granja de Tom Tallabuena ―, ¿de qué me serviría poder decirle ahora a Anne que estoy enamorado de ella, si por culpa de las cosechas del invierno no podré verla por cuatro meses enteros, si no más? ― se preguntó a sí mismo, en medio de un mar de suspiros y lamentos ―. Si se lo dijera ahora, y ella no me correspondiera, me iría lejos, como un cobarde y la dejaría, sin dudarlo, con una mala impresión de mí. Y si tuviera la magnífica fortuna de que comprendiera lo que siento, la abandonaría ni bien hubiéramos empezado a relacionarnos de otra forma ― se confesó, algo perturbado ―. Será mejor que reserve mi valentía para otro momento, ya que ahora con las nuevas circunstancias, es algo totalmente desubicado ― concluyó, con dolor en el pecho, pues realmente se había decidido a decírselo y el cambio de planes forzado no terminaba (ni empezaba) a agradarle.

Miró el cielo, aún mientras caminaba, y comprobó que, aunque frío, el firmamento estaba despejado y los rayos del sol aumentaban un tanto el ambiente, haciéndolo más placentero para caminar. Bajó la mirada nuevamente y se encontró frente a frente con un rosal amarillo, sin duda, uno de los más hermosos con lo que se había encontrado en tiempo. Inexplicablemente nunca antes lo había visto. Podía ser que él nunca se hubiera percatado de su presencia o que, perdido en sus propias ideas, se hubiera derivado unos metros del camino central. En realidad, no le importó mucho cuál de las dos opciones era la indicada, ya que encontrarse con esa planta le permitió hacerse con un buen acompañamiento para el pañuelo que le había de regalar a la joven Bolsón. Tomó un par de pares del conjunto, con cuidado y tratando de no pincharse con las engañosas espinas y volvió a encaminarse, con un poco más de prisa: su despedida sería corta y la temporada de invierno mucho más larga, por lo que sabía que debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba.


	15. Chapter 15 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .15. **

Se sorprendió alegremente cuando, dos horas más tarde, al tocar la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, oyó que Anne y Frodo reían mientras hablaban y paseaban por la casa.

― Atiendo yo, hermano mío ― oyó que decía Anne, aumentando cada vez más la voz, ya que se acercaba a la entrada ―. Seguramente ha de ser Pippin ― completó jovialmente, jalando el picaporte y encontrándose frente a frente con su amigo en el proceso ―. Y estaba en lo cierto, Frodo ― dijo después, mirando hacia dentro de la casa. Volvió a dirigirse a él y le sonrió ―. Muy buenos días tengas, Peregrin… ¡y muy feliz cumpleaños!

Pippin se enrojeció inconscientemente. Realmente Anne ese día estaba preciosa, con un vestido blanco y rosa que le calzaba justo y un par de cintas haciéndole juego que trataban, un tanto, de arreglar aquellos rulos desordenados que solía tener.

― Buenos días Anne ― le respondió con tranquilidad, pero aún así conservando ese tinte nervioso que lo caracterizaba cuando hablaba con ella ―, y muchas gracias. ¿Has pasado bien esta semana?

Anne rió.

― Sí, bastante tranquila y en paz ― le dijo ―, aunque un tanto empalidecida por ciertas alimañas que ya conoces… ― reconoció súbitamente ―. Aunque eso ya no importa, pasa… ― concluyó, tomándolo de una mano y llevándolo adentro de la casa.

― Sí importa ― le respondió Peregrin, mientras apoyaba el fardo en el que tenía los mallons de sus anfitriones en la mesa de estar ―. ¿Cuántas veces ha venido a molestarte esa mujer?

― Dos veces, sin contar las tres oportunidades que logramos persuadirlos ― dijo de improviso la voz de Frodo, quién entró a la habitación con la escoba en una mano y en la otra con una panera con humeantes bocadillos de arroz, que le ofreció cordialmente a su primo. Se saludaron y entre medio de charlas vaciaron entre los tres el recipiente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

― Antes de irnos . dijo Anne con ligereza al cabo de un rato ―, necesito ir a buscar tu regalo. Espérame un segundo que ya regreso ―. Con delicadeza se incorporó del sillón y abandonó el salón dejando a Pippin con la mirada perdida.

― Es mentira ― le dijo Frodo haciendo que volviera a la realidad ―. Su alcoba está tan desordenada que tardará largo rato en encontrar lo que busca ― Comenzó a reír contagiando de alegría a su primo ―. No es que sea así siempre, tú lo sabes ― le dijo cuando volvieron a quedar en silencio ―, pero ha estado muy ocupada en ciertas actividades… ― y dicho esto volvió a sonreír pícaramente, dejando a Pippin en blanco ―. Ahora que se van, tendré que ordenarlo por mí mismo ― completó, simulando enfado en la voz.

― ¿No irás con nosotros? ― le preguntó Pippin, realmente sorprendido por esa declaración.

― No, aunque quisiera poder hacerlo, yo mismo tengo tareas importante que no debo posponer ― le respondió algo apenado.

― Es una pena… ― dijo entonces Peregrin levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el saco donde guardaba los regalos. Tomó una pequeña caja y volvió a sentarse, tendiéndosela a Frodo en el proceso ―. Es tu regalo ― le dijo con un tono de voz claramente consternado ―. Iba a dártelo en el paseo, pero ya que no irás… y luego de hoy no volveré aquí hasta mayo… ― agregó con el tono de voz aún más bajo ―, debo hacerlo ahora.

Frodo tomó el paquete y se alegró cuando encontró dentro de él una pipa de madre perfectamente trabajada. Lanzó, instantáneamente, un silbido de aprobación. Era claro que ese presente le había gustado: ― Se nota que me conoces bien ― le confesó graciosamente ―. Sabes bien que me gustan este tipo de presentes ― Le agradeció y volvió a guardarlo cuidadosamente dentro de la caja ―. ¿Pero cómo es eso de que no volverás aquí hasta mayo? ― completó, ahora seriamente.

― No es que me guste la idea ― le respondió Peregrin un tanto molesto con la obligación de irse ―, tú sabes, me gusta correr por la Comarca con mis amigos, retozar bajo la protección de un árbol y aventurarme a lo largo del día hasta q no resista ni un segundo a pie, pero mi padre me pidió de favor acompañarlo a la granja del señor Hierbabuena. No pude negarme.

Hubo un silencio pequeño. Recordar esa situación a Peregrin no le había caído del todo bien.

― Es una pena que no puedas venir hasta esa fecha, se te extrañará aquí ― dijo Frodo un momento más tarde ―. ¿Podrás estar aquí entonces para el cumpleaños de Anne?

Pippin entonces recordó que Anne cumplía sus diecinueve años a fines de mayo y volvió a sentirse muy abatido: ― Eso es lo que espero ― le respondió rápidamente.

― Anne se pondrá muy contenta si te ve en esa fecha. Te aprecia muchísimo ― le confesó entonces Frodo, obteniendo un sonrojo de Peregrin como respuesta.

― Yo también la aprecio mucho ― le respondió aún sonrojado y haciendo sonreír a Frodo ―. Haré todo lo posible para venir por ella en esa fecha.

Un ruido interrumpió a Frodo y Pippin. Anne había vuelto, igual de hermosa que antes pero sosteniendo un paquete muy bien envuelto en sus manos. Se había puesto, además, una mantilla que le combinaba con su vestido. El frío reinante en el ambiente, entonces, no podría jugarle una mala pasada.

― Disculpen que tardé algo más de lo debido, pero he ordenado un tanto mi habitación y me he tardado en encontrar lo que buscaba ― dijo, mientras entraba en el salón y los miraba con ojos satisfechos.

― No hay problema, Anne ― le respondió Frodo ―. Es más, me has terminado ayudando, quitándome trabajo y dejándome hablar un momento con mi buen amigo.

Anne sonrió.

― Me siento complacida, entonces ― le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta con soltura ―. Cuando quieras, Peregrin ― lo llamó, y éste le respondió con una afirmación.

― Nos veremos entonces ― le dijo Peregrin a Frodo con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

― Espero que sea pronto ― le respondió Frodo, incorporándose de su sillón y saludándolo como solía hacerlo. Peregrin recibió el saludo y siguió a Anne por fuera de la casa, en dirección al ultimo paseo anterior a su forzada separación temporal.

Frodo cerró la puerta, volvió a sentarse y se reclinó cómodamente, tomando la bandeja que contenía los escasos bocadillos de arroz que quedaban intactos, con el claro propósito de vaciarlos por mérito propio. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a pensar en la relación entre su hermana y su primo. Con una sonrisa en los labios, reconoció muy fácilmente que ninguna de las historias y los comentarios que se hablaban sobre ellos en Hobbiton eran banales o sin sentido.


	16. Chapter 16 de 26

**Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Sigo subiendo capítulos, espero que les guste )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .16. **

El día continuaba frío y ventoso, pero eso no parecía preocupar ni a Anabelle Bolsón ni a Peregrin Tuk. Ambos caminaban por el sendero más ancho de Delagua, al descubierto de los rayos débiles del sol que en ese día estaban presentes y saludando a todos los hobbits que conocían y cruzaban por su camino; mientras hablaban animadamente. Anabelle no había, sin embargo, hablado del regalo que llevaba en las manos y que continuaba llevando celosamente abrazado a su pecho, por lo que, Pippin pensó que, entonces, estaría como siempre, esperando a que descansaran a la sombra de algún árbol para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, pensó también, que conservar el suyo hasta ese momento, sería lo más apropiado. Continuaron su camino un largo momento hasta que se toparon con la casa de la familia Ganapié. Era realmente grande, aunque, por supuesto, no podía compararse con Bolsón Cerrado. Su jardín estaba repleto de flores amarillas, vivaces y llamativas. Anne le señaló un par a Peregrin.

― Mañana vendré a pedirle un par de capullos para mí. Éste tipo de flores nunca las había visto y me gustaría decorar el jardín de mi casa con ellas ― le dijo absolutamente feliz ―. Le pediré al Tío o a Sam que me enseñen a plantarlas ― completó, con determinación.

Entonces Peregrin notó algo de lo que estúpidamente se había olvidado: en su camino a Hobbiton había conseguido rosas amarillas para Anne y las había guardado junto al pañuelo en el fardo que portaba. Si continuaba caminando con ellas a cuestas, se terminarían estropeando, y era lo último que quería que sucediera. Se paró en medio del camino y abrió su fardo. Quitó las rosas, que graciosamente después de más de una hora de caminata continuaban intactas.

― ¡Anne! ― le dijo, llamándola a lo lejos, pues ella seguía caminando en dirección a "El Agua" sin darse cuenta de que había dejado atrás a su compañero. Corrió hasta encontrarse con ella, que estaba riéndose a costa de su distracción ―. Tengo algo para darte ― le dijo y le tendió las rosas ―. Las encontré camino a Bolsón Cerrado y me acordé de ti. He tratado de recoger las que no tenían espinas, pero tenlas con cuidado ― completó, cuando Anne finalmente las tenía entre sus manos.

― ¡Son preciosas! ― le respondió Anne alegremente ―. Eres tan amable, sabes perfectamente que me gustan mucho y siempre las consigues para complacerme. Nunca creo que pueda terminar de agradecerte todo lo bueno que hacer por mí… ― le sonrió apenada y quedaron en silencio y quietos por un momento.

Pippin comenzó, entonces, a ponerse nervioso. Bastaba sólo que el aleteo de una mariposa lo distrajera para que dejara llevarse por sus sentimientos y le dijera allí mismo todo lo que le pasaba. Notó (o quiso notar) que Anne también se encontraba nerviosa y eso, indirectamente, lo alegró. Tuvo la loca idea, de pronto, de que ella podía sentir lo mismo que él. El silencio se mantuvo otro rato más, hasta que de repente, ambos sintieron una voz desagradablemente familiar y cambiaron totalmente de expresión.

― ¿En qué extraña situación se encuentra la pareja más infantil de toda la Comarca? ― dijo Lotho Sacovilla―Bolsón, con un tono de voz definitivamente burlón. Era muy pequeño de estatura, y sin embargo, un par de años más grande que Pippin. Era pelirrojo, y algo más relleno que los hobbits de su edad, y a pesar de que su complexión física no lo dejaba a la vista, era aún más molesto que su madre y su padre en conjunto. Con determinación se dirigió hacia ellos y los miró incrédulamente, ya que ni Anne ni Pippin habían respondido a su pregunta anterior ―. ¿Por qué no responden? ¿Acaso es que se han vuelto sordos? ¿O acaso mudos? ― determinó, incitando a que alguno de los dos intercambiara algún tipo de declaración con él.

― ¿Acaso será que no queremos hablar contigo ni tenerte ala vista? ― le respondió Anne algo ofuscada. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la familia política que le había tocado en gracia le desagradaba sobremanera.

― Es posible todo eso ― le respondió Lotho ―. Y más aún si dichas acusaciones provienen de ti. Sería habitual escucharlas para mí… ― lanzó un suspiro simulando resignación ―. Es una pena que siendo tan bonita, tengas ese carácter insoportable… pero es sencillo, cada uno es como puede ser. No podría pretender nada más de una persona como tú ― concluyó, con un fuerte veneno irradiando en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

― Tampoco me importa lo que tú pretendas para con mi persona ― le respondió Anne, aún más molesta con él y desocupando una de sus manos para tomar la de Pippin ―. ¡Vámonos, Pippin! ― le dijo, sonriéndole como si Lotho no estuviera presente ―. No tenemos nada que qué hacer aquí.

― Es verdad ― le dijo él sonriéndole de la misma forma ―, mejor lejos de alimañas que en cualquier otro lugar.

Lotho percibió entonces algo que antes no había logrado ver y lanzó una risa irónica y ridícula por partes iguales.

― ¿Le has regalado flores, Tuk? ¿Has sido tú? ― dijo en medio de risas ―. Un detalle muy amoroso… ya lo creo ― Tosió un par de veces, para lograrlos incomodar ―. Compruebo con mis propios ojos que te ha engañado, Tuk. Caíste en sus redes, de la misma forma que cayeron mis estúpidos primos, que le han dado cabida. ¿Cuándo te casarás con ella, eh? ― volvió a preguntar con sorna, haciendo que Anne blanqueara los ojos a más no poder ―. Si lo haces, te diré que aumentarás sus ínfulas, puesto que así no sería sólo una importante Bolsón sino un familiar directo del Thain… ¡Pobre de ti, Tuk!

Anne entonces comenzó a reír, aunque un poco triste, y echó a andar, aún aferrada a la mano del joven Tuk.

― Eres un ridículo ― le dijo cuando pasó a su lado.

Pippin siguió los pasos de Anne y cuando, en esa oportunidad, fue él el que quedó a la par del joven Sacovilla, soltó inconscientemente algo que lo sorprendió hasta a sí mismo: ― Te informo, Lotho amigo, que no sería un castigo para mí lo que estuviste proponiendo. Para la próxima limítate a hablar de lo que sabes.

Lotho entonces, mientras ambos se alejaban de su ubicación lanzó un par de risas desafiantes para poder nuevamente llamar su atención, obteniendo ningún resultado.

― ¡Muy mal gusto el tuyo, Tuk! ― lanzó como último recurso, sin volver a recibir respuesta alguna. Sintiéndose, en efecto, un tanto desatendido, chistó en muestra de desaprobación y caminó en dirección contraria a la de Pippin y Anne, hasta perderlos totalmente de vista.

Luego de un rato de caminata imprevista (Pippin realmente no pudo definir cuánto tiempo había sido) Anne giró su cabeza para ver lo que habían dejado atrás. Pippin la contempló dulcemente: aún seguían tomados de la mano y no ocultaba a su conciencia que eso le agradaba.

― Si buscas a Lotho, éste se ha perdido de vista hace bastante ― le dijo suavemente, haciendo que ella comenzara a mirarlo y cambiara la expresión de enfado que llevaba a cuestas.

― Es verdad ― le respondió ella, acercándose y soltando su mano de la de él ―. Lo que es bueno, ya que nos libramos de un botarate ― completó ahora sí totalmente recuperada del incidente.

Pippin le respondió con una risa fresca. Estaba en lo cierto al decir que la incomodidad de Lotho ya no los molestaría más. Temiendo volver a quedar encantado con ella y sin motivo para poder responderle, cambió completamente el rumbo de la conversación.

― Hace mucho tiempo que estamos caminando sin rumbo y sin darnos cuenta ― le dijo, tratando de manejar la situación lo más fácilmente que podía ―. ¿Por qué no descansamos un momento por allí, bajo alguno de esos árboles?

Pippin sabía que aquello era algo que realmente le gustaba y que estaría de acuerdo con su petición. En efecto, ella le sonrió satisfecha.

― ¡Estupendo! ― le dijo con exaltación y palmeándole el hombro con determinación ―. Muy buena idea, mi amigo. De veras que habernos deshecho de Lotho nos ha traído suerte. Acompáñame a ese de allí que es bastante frondoso. Será un buen lugar.

Entonces Anne le dio la espalda y caminó hacia donde había señalado con un poco de apresuramiento en sus pasos. Pippin la contempló, entonces, estupefacto, y algo divertido: era increíble la forma en la que cambiaba de parecer y lo fácil que olvidaba los altercados. Ese era, Pippin pensó, uno de los rasgos que más le agradaban de ella. Con determinación la siguió y cuando se sentó a los pies del árbol y acomodó su vestido, Pippin hacía lo suyo a su lado.

Por un momento ambos respiraron el aire fresco del ambiente, el cuál era realmente encantador. El frío había mermado parcialmente y el aire se sentía entonces un tanto más templado. Los rulos de Anne ondeaban reiteradamente al compás de la ventisca y Pippin cerró los ojos… la tranquilidad de aquel lugar era infinita. Pensó entonces, que era un momento apropiado para mencionarle a Anne que no podía verla por largos cuatro meses. Volvió a abrirlos, luego de tomar la fuerza necesaria.

― Anne, necesito decirte algo ― le comentó rápidamente haciendo que ésta, perdida en una nube de pensamientos desconocidos, se percatara nuevamente de él y lo mirara firmemente, reclamando en silencio que prosiguiera ―. Bueno, es algo complicado ― continuó luego, al notar la insistencia de Anne ―; y a mí no termina de agradarme del todo. Pero no puedo evitarlo… ― completó, lanzando un suspiro en el proceso.

Anne, entonces, comenzó a mirarlo seriamente, sin entender que era lo que sucedía, pero afirmando que su amigo se sentía deprimido por algún hecho.

― ¿Qué sucedió, Peregrin amigo? ― le preguntó preocupada ―. ¿Te has olvidado de mi regalo, o algo así? Si es por eso, no te preocupes… Sabes bien cómo pienso con respecto a eso…

― No podré volver a Bolsón Cerrado hasta dentro de cuatro meses ― concluyó, de pronto, y cortando cualquier tipo de hipótesis que surgiera de los labios de su amiga. Por un momento ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sin tratar de romper el silencio que volvía a existir entre ellos. Peregrin, que se encontraba aún más apenado que cuando no se lo había dicho, contempló con determinación los ojos de Anne y notó tristeza en ellos. Sin embargo, prefirió callar y esperó que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

― ¿Por qué tan de repente? ― le preguntó entonces con un tono totalmente diferente al que había empleado hasta ahora. Pippin entonces, a grandes rasgos le comentó la charla con su padre en la mañana, y la tristeza que le producía dejar todo durante tanto tiempo para irse allí. Anne lo miraba atentamente y Peregrin sentía que, a cada palabra que pronunciaba la situación hacía volverla cada vez más pensativa. Al cabo de un rato, Peregrin dejó de lado su monólogo y, por undécima vez en aquella tarde guardó silencio dejándole a su amiga la posibilidad de hablar.

― ES un hecho ― le dijo ella al cabo de un momento ―. Claro está que dejamos de ser los niños que solíamos ser. Ahora ya estamos dentro de la veintena y tenemos obligaciones que cumplir ― Suspiró y miró un momento caer las hojas de los árboles ―. Además, algún día, llegarás a ser Thain y tienes que ir practicando ¿no crees? ― completó, ahora esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que Pippin notó un tanto forzada. Le devolvió, entonces, el gesto con la misma intensidad y continuaron observando el prado con tranquilidad ―. Espero que puedas regresar para mi cumpleaños, me pondría realmente muy feliz ― le dijo entonces, tomando a Pippin totalmente desprevenido. Repitió su sonrisa, aunque en esta oportunidad mucho más cargada de sinceridad y se volvió hacia su costado, recogiendo el paquete que había estado en su poder todo ese tiempo. Se lo tendió con dulzura ― Es mi regalo para ti ― le dijo, haciendo que Pippin se sonrojara nuevamente ―. Espero que te guste, no soy muy buena haciendo estas cosas… ― se excusó a modo de humildad y lo miró expectante.

Pippin abrió con cuidado el paquete y se sorprendió gratamente. Anne, ella misma le había tejido una bufanda por su cumpleaños. Siempre solía tejerle pequeñas cosas pero nunca antes había probado con algo tan complicado como eso. Notó entonces, que por ese motivo su cuarto, siempre tan pulcro y ordenado, estaba por esos días patas arriba. Realmente se había esforzado mucho, y ese empeño la había llevado a desorganizar su vida.

― Es… precioso ― completó Pippin lo más calmado que su espíritu exaltado le permitía. Le sonrió entonces, claramente sonrojado, y notó que Anne le devolvía el gesto sinceramente.

La pequeña Bolsón le quitó de pronto el regalo de las manos y lo acomodó en el cuello de Pippin.

― Hace frío ― le dijo mientras lo hacía ―, y no quisiera que te enfermaras así que deberás usarla. Más ahora que estarás ayudando a tu padre en la intemperie ― agregó mientras le hacía un nudo en la parte frontal ―, ¡nunca pensé que de veras mi regalo fuera tan útil! Servirá entonces para que te evites una trifulca con el frío, y para que, además de todo, cada vez que la uses te acuerdes de esta gran amiga tuya que te estará esperando ― completó, con soltura.

Pippin suspiró.

― No necesitaré utilizar la bufanda para acordarme de ti ― le dijo y le volvió a sonreír. Esta vez fue él el que abrió el fardo y le tendió el regalo ― : porque a pesar de que me acostumbraste a tu estilo no puedo despegarme del mío ― sentenció y Anne le agradeció el gesto.

Así, comenzaron a dejarse llevar por la conversación, hasta que el más mínimo vestigio de despedida hubo desaparecido entre ellos. De hecho, salvo por el incidente de Lotho, esa salida había sido la mejor que había tenido en tiempo. Hablaron de todo aquello que circulaba por su cabeza, riéndose con cada ocurrencia y con cada situación graciosa que iba surgiendo en el proceso. Durante toda la tarde, así, continuaron hablando como si nada, hasta que la caída del sol comenzó a hacerse evidente y tuvieron, entonces, que pensar en el camino de regreso. Ni que decir que aquel sendero lo recorrieron llenando el espacio de charlas también, y que a cada paso que daban, más alegres y despreocupadas eran sus inquietudes. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, dieron cuenta de la realidad y comprendieron que esa no era una despedida común y casual, como siempre habían sido, sino más bien algo mucho más temporal y duradero. Era muy difícil decirse adiós después de haber pasado tan hermoso momento. Pero sin embargo, luego de mucho titubeo (y gracias a la llegada de Frodo) pudieron hacerlo.

― Se te extrañará mucho aquí, ¡de veras! ― le dijo éste luego de las despedidas pertinentes. Pippin le sonrió desesperanzadamente, sin duda hubiera preferido muchísimas veces más permanecer con su vida tal cuál hasta ahora, en vez de darle rienda a esos cambios tan drásticos.

― Y yo a ustedes ― le respondió entonces, volviendo a repetir aquel gesto reverencial que les había regalado minutos antes. Trataba de parecer indiferente, pero a pesar de ello, su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza. Quiso entonces, tratar de ocultar un poco más sus sentimientos ― Recuerden que hierba mala nunca muere, por lo que me tendrán muy pronto por aquí para seguir practicando travesuras ― completó, haciendo reír al par de hermanos Bolsón.

― Por supuesto ― le respondió Frodo ―, últimamente el tiempo pasa muy rápido para nosotros. No tardaremos en volverte a ver.

Pippin les volvió a sonreír, se despidió de nuevo y partió, pegando media vuelta y comenzando su recorrido hasta Alforzada. Anne lo miró a lo lejos largo tiempo, esperando a que su amigo se fuera de su vista. Frodo entró completamente entonces en la casa, llamando a Anne para que haga lo mismo que él. Ella lo correspondió y cerró la puerta tras sí. Inconscientemente, y sin que pudiera terminar de saber por qué, lamentó esa inesperada situación, pensando que no se había despedido tan sólo de un buen amigo.


	17. Chapter 17 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .17. **

Aquellos días (y semanas) no fueron muy decorosos para el joven Tuk: no podía ir hasta su casa porque necesitaba su padre que estuviera con él para llevar y traer fardos y para que trabajara; no tenía muchos hobbits jóvenes con los quienes hablar, y menos aún podía visitar a los hermanos Bolsón en Hobbiton. Pippin pensaba que la única situación favorable de aquella salida forzada era la degustación de las comidas de Margarita Hierbabuena, la esposa del dueño de esas tierras, ya que la mujer tenía un gran sentido culinario, era muy buena realizando tartas y grandes pasteles y Pippin notaba que cuando los hacía, sus hijos, su esposo y ellos mismos terminaban prorrumpiendo en aplausos, debido a la alegría que aquello les causaba. Sin duda, por pequeños que sean, esos detalles lo hacían retroceder hasta su hogar, aquel que tanto añoraba.

En ocasiones especiales, que se reducían a que tuviera algún que otro tiempo libre en sus tardes, era invitado por los dos hijos más pequeños de Margarita (a pesar de que ellos, eran casi un lustro más grandes que él) para corretear por el campo y practicar el tan bien apreciado ocio. Ruby y Henry (pues así eran sus nombres) eran realmente buenos y amables con él, pero a pesar de todo, Henry no poseía la cultura de Frodo o la picardía de Merry; y mucho menos Ruby que era un tanto tranquila, portaba las inquietudes de Anne. Por lo que, Pippin disfrutaba los momentos que pasaba con ellos aunque no podía evitar retrotraerse y recordar situaciones del pasado.

De vez en cuando, Merry, que vivía no tan lejos de aquel campo y podía viajar siempre de día, visitaba a su primo y lo llenaba completamente de alegría: traía consigo noticias de sus hermanas, quienes siempre solían estar peleando por alguna situación poco importante, de su madre y de sus amigos más allá de la Cuaderna del Sur. Merry sabía que Pippin esperaba noticias de Anne más que de ningún otro amigo suyo, por lo cuál siempre trataba de comentarle entre chisme y chisme, lo bien que ella se encontraba, pero lo mucho que lo extrañaba, en oposición. Eso hacía entonces que (en la totalidad de las oportunidades) Pippin coloreara sus mofletes y dijera que a él le sucedía lo mismo.

En la tercera visita de Merry a aquel campo, fue cuando éste tuvo la idea más ingeniosa para disminuir la soledad de su primo.

― Querido amigo, Peregrin Tuk, vengo a visitarte y además a contarte que… ¡tienes correo! ― expresó con inmensa alegría mientras Pippin tomaba el desayuno en la gran mesa de aquella cocina, en compañía de Ruby y Henry. Se acercó con cuidado y parsimonia a donde ellos estaban y sentándose enfrente de su primo, que lo miraba desconcertado.

― ¿Correo? ― le preguntó éste sin entender del todo y con los ojos finamente agudizados hacia Merry.

― ¡Exactamente! ― le respondió éste, algo efusivo y sonriendo pícaramente ―. Anteayer he estado en Hobbiton con los primos Frodo y Anne ― comenzó a contar, mientras notaba que Pippin, con el solo hecho de haber escuchado el nombre de aquella niña ya tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos ―. Ella estaba muy bien dispuesta, como siempre, y lo primero que ha hecho conmigo es preguntarme por ti. Le conté que estabas un tanto cansado la última vez que había venido a verte y ella me dijo que había escrito una carta para ti y que debía dártela cuando volviera a venir ― concluyó, festivamente, logrando entonces entre los cuatro unos pequeños minutos de silencio. Merry tomó el sobre que se escondía en el bolsillo de su traje verdoso y se lo tendió ―. Conste que tuve ganas de abrirlo pero no lo hice ― le aclaró, logrando como respuesta las risas efusivas de los Hierbabuena.

Pippin se abalanzó sobre el papel, quitándoselo de las manos a Merry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Leyó en voz alta la nota del sobre, que rezaba un muy prolijo y delineado "para mi queridísimo amigo Peregrin Tuk". Abrió la carta lo más prolijo que su nerviosismo le permitía, y entre galleta y galleta, comenzó a leer las dos hojas que Anne le había enviado. Le llevó un momento hacerlo, motivo por el cuál la canasta repleta que tenía por delante bajó su contenido considerablemente. Apenas la hubo terminado, volvió a introducirla en el sobre con cuidado y se paró de la mesa con rapidez.

― Espera un momento aquí, Merry ― le dijo entonces saliendo como un rayo de la habitación ― le responderé y te daré a ti mi contestación para que se la entregues.

Y así sucedió, y aquel ambiente se convirtió en un ritual mientras los dos estuvieron separados. Merry oficiaba de cartero y Anne y Pippin iban, así, comunicándose a la distancia. El joven Tuk, sin notarlo del todo, y a medida que las misivas se hacías normales, le hablaba con más soltura y se dejaba llevar. La sinceridad con la que él le hablaba, y la dulzura con la que ella le contestaba le hicieron incluso confesarle varias veces por escrito que la extrañaba bastante (incluyendo a Frodo en esos comentarios, por supuesto). Anne siempre le respondía que el sentimiento era mutuo y que esperaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido, y eso hacía sentir esperanzado a Pippin. Tanto así, que luego de mucho especular durante esos meses, decidió que para su cumpleaños, que estaba por llegar, le escribiría una carta nueva contándole todo. Por experiencia estaba comprobado que le resultaría más fácil que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera (o estuviera planeando) realizar y que así mantendría más apagada la capacidad de hablar de más que lo caracterizaba.

Meriadoc, a pesar de creer que era más efectivo contar las cosas en persona, estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea.

― Me alegra que al final de todo te hayas decidido ― le dijo aquel primer día de mayo, cuando estaba a semanas de concluir la estadía de Peregrin y Paladin en el campo de Hierbabuena ―. Ya estaba pensando en que jamás llegarías a decirlo.

― No jamás, no especules ― le respondió Peregrin blanqueando los ojos ―. Creo que incluso, me he decidido un tanto temprano ― reconoció, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la chimenea.

― Eso no lo sabes ni tú ― le exclamó Merry tratando de darle ánimos ―, así que trata de hacer lo que creas conveniente, sin pensarlo mucho ― Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó al escritorio de Hierbabuena, tomó unos pergaminos, unas plumas y un tintero. Se acercó a su primo y se los tendió ―. ¡Escribe!

― ¿Hoy mismo? ― le respondió Pippin incrédulamente ―. Si tengo pensado dárselo el día de su cumpleaños y ese día no es hasta dentro de un mes.

― No importa ― respondió Merry, mientras caminaba hacia fuera ―. Yo me ocuparé de ayudarle a tu padre con sus cosas y tú ocúpate de escribir. Te lo he dicho hace un instante: no hay que pensar mucho tiempo las cosas si queremos hacerlas. Es una filosofía bastante efectiva, si me permiten el comentario. Y a ti te lo resultará aún más, conozco ese carácter cobarde que te invade cuando ella te mira y que le ocultarías todo sólo por no exponerte a su contestación.

Peregrin se sorprendió bastante, sin lugar a dudas, y pensó seriamente en dos posibilidades altamente competentes: o Merry era indudablemente perspicaz o su personalidad era bastante obvia. Sin más en qué pensar y viendo que Meriadoc no le había dado ningún otro camino viable, tomó la pluma y el pergamino, y sentándose en el escritorio comenzó a garabatear todo lo que consideraba que tenía sentido escribirle en aquella misiva. Mientras tanto, Merry ayudaba a Paladin recogiendo frutos de los árboles, alegando que Peregrin estaba haciéndole un favor y no podía distraerse. Los minutos pasaban, y así un par de pares de decorosas horas.

Peregrin cumplía con un ritmo bastante sincronizado: tomaba un pergamino, escribía una decena de renglones (siendo ampliamente generoso), dejaba la pluma, releía el contenido, y, aparentemente disconforme con el resultado, arrugaba el pergamino y lo arrojaba a sus espaldas. Cuando Merry llegó a la habitación, cumplidas sus tareas, silbó agudamente haciendo que su primo se sobresaltara.

― ¿Has estado poco inspirado, o es sólo una idea mía? ― le preguntó sin vergüenza mientras caminaba hacia él y observaba los más de diez pergaminos descartados en el suelo.

― Algo así ― se excusó Pippin, mirando el suelo también y mostrándose un tanto ofuscado ―. No es que no sepa qué decir ― exclamó momentos más tarde ―, sino que no encuentro el cómo. Esa es la parte más difícil, me he dado cuenta de eso mientras escribía. Incluso he escrito esto último ― adicionó mostrándole el pergamino que se encontraba apoyado en el escritorio, el cuál dejaba ver unos cuantos renglones más que cualquiera de sus colegas ―. Es el que más se ajusta a la realidad. Bueno… creo que es el único ― completó con una sonrisa nerviosa, que Merry devolvió.

― ¿Me dejarías leerla? ― dijo entonces, haciendo un gracioso ademán e intentando quitársela de las manos. Pippin reaccionó justo a tiempo, cambiándola de mano.

― ¿Estás loco? ― le respondió ―. Esos son temas… mmm… temas… ― dudó un segundo, buscando la palabra adecuada ― ¡íntimos! ― enfatizó con los ojos desorbitados. La risa estruendosa que su primo le dedicó no terminó de tranquilizarlo.

― Era sólo una broma ― bramó riendo desfachatadamente ―. Me encanta verte enojado, y lo sabes. Esta vez no he podido evitarlo. Aunque… ― agregó, en el mismo tono e intentado dar un segundo zarpazo ―, estaría más que bien si revisara tu ortografía ― completó riendo, al notar la expresión de su primo. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

― ¿Crees entonces que esta carta es una buena posibilidad? ― le preguntó al cabo de un rato. Al notar la afirmación en el rostro de su primo (aunque un tanto forzada) exaltó con alegría ―: ¡Entonces ya mismo tomas un nuevo pergamino, la pasas en limpio y la firmas! Sino luego te arrepentirás y perderás cuatro horas de trabajo arduo.

Pippin miró de soslayo a Merry. Parecía, en algunos momentos, que estaba más entusiasmado que cualquiera en que la situación saliera a luz. Sin dejar de pensar en su primo tomó la pluma y el nuevo pergamino que él mismo se había encargado de buscarle y se sentó nuevamente en la silla del escritorio. Merry hizo su parte juntando los pergaminos que no servían y tirándolos en el recipiente que Hierbabuena había ubicado a la derecha de la mesa.

― ¡No se te ocurra abrir ninguno! ― amenazó Pippin mientras observaba el tercer renglón del pergamino original y comenzaba a pasarlo en el definitivo.

Merry le dedicó otra risa estruendosa y negó tener intenciones de hacerlo. Pippin sonrió de costado, sin creerle del todo y continuó escribiendo. Al terminar de recoger todo lo que entorpecía la vista de la habitación, Merry se sentó en el sillón mullido del costado de la chimenea y esperó. Al cabo de un rato de incesantes dormitaciones, Pippin exclamó en tono supuestamente satisfecho:

― ¡Terminé de ponerle la firma! ¡Ya está concluida!

Merry se desperezó al instante y corrió en dirección al escritorio, donde Pippin estaba ubicando el pergamino dentro del sobre. Alguien tocó la puerta y ambos giraron instintivamente hacia ella. Del otro lado apareció Ruby, quien tenía por encima de su vestido un delantal gigante repleto de manchas de pasta de galleta.

― Perdonen mi interrupción… ¡y mi apariencia! ― agregó observándose a sí misma ―, pero debía preguntarles si van a continuar aquí encerrados o si vendrán a tomar la merienda con nosotros.

― Una buena comida no se le niega a nadie ― contestó Merry no pudiendo disimular su hambruna. No había comido desde el mediodía, y eso podía considerarse como una eternidad ―. Así que prepara dos asientos más en esa gran mesa ― Bostezó y miró con detenimiento el delantal de la joven Hierbabuena ―. ¿A poco has cocinado tú? ― preguntó escuetamente, generando risas de parte de sus compañeros.

― ¿A poco que no se nota? ― contestó Ruby en el mismo tono y acercándose hacia ellos ―. ¿Estuviste escribiendo una nueva carta para la señorita Bolsón, Pippin? ― preguntó de pronto al notar el sobre que por ese entonces descansaba en el escritorio. El joven Tuk tuvo un deja―vu al notar que la expresión de Ruby era extrañamente parecida a las pícaras acusaciones que sus hermanas le hacían ―. Has tardado más de la cuenta… siempre terminas temprano…

― Es que hoy el tema a tratar es más complicado que los anteriores ― contribuyó Merry mostrándose a Ruby el recipiente lleno de papeles que Pippin había llenado.

La muchacha exclamó con un silbido: ― Santo cielo, Peregrin. ¡Ni que le hubieras declarado tu amor!

Pippin recordó, al escucharla, las dos opciones que había pensado anteriormente. Reconoció que teniendo en cuenta la situación que se le presentaba, el de su personalidad obvia era más viable que el de la perspicacia de su primo.

― Justamente, querida anfitriona ― exclamó éste dejando de piedra a Pippin y emocionada a Ruby.

― ¡Hasta que te has decidido! ― comentó Ruby con alegría ―. Me pone contenta pensar que no seas descendiente de las tortugas ― concluyó riendo a pata suelta.

Pippin entonces volvió a tener un vuelco en sus pensamientos y arrojó la carta al cesto arrugándola un poco en las puntas y en el centro.

― Pues ya me he cansado… ¡no se la daré hasta que lo crea conveniente! ¡Y no es ahora, de hecho! ― concluyó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Estaba algo cansado de las risitas desenfadadas y los comentarios que le intentaban dar cuando le hablaban del tema.

― ¿Y esa reacción? ― completó Merry, desconcertado.

― Creo simplemente que me has obligado a escribirla, y aunque quiera entregársela y sepa que he escrito todo cuanto necesitaba no me precipitaré ― le respondió Pippin, sin hacerse esperar ―. Estoy harto de tener que hacer lo que me dicen todos y no tener ni siquiera yo en claro qué es lo que me conviene o deseo ― agregó ―. Iré a tomar el té ― Dio media vuelta y dejó en blanco a sus dos acompañantes, que seguían ubicados delante del escritorio, uno al lado de otro.

Ruby suspiró, decepcionada.

― Pensé que el joven Tuk estaba de veras decidido a hacerlo ― dijo.

― ¡Es que lo estaba! ― determinó Merry con un dejo de tristeza en la voz ―. Pero creo que después de tantos años, se cansó de las risas y comentarios a su costa sobre el mismo tema. ¡Es tan testarudo a veces! ― completó, cerrando el frasco de tinta del escritorio.

― No quiero que arruine una decisión tomada por culpa mía ― declaró Ruby mirando a Merry. Acto seguido, se lanzó hacia el cesto y recogió el papel que Pippin había arrojado minutos antes. Lo apoyó en la mesa, y trató de desarrugarlo un poco. Cuando la tarea estuvo parcialmente cumplida, se la tendió a Merry y le dijo: ― Apenas terminemos el té y partas a Los Gamos, le volveremos a preguntar si ha cambiado de parecer. Si nos responde que sí, le devolveremos el sobre y todo volverá a ser como antes.

― ¿Y si se niega, que es lo que temo hará? ― preguntó Merry, algo preocupado.

― Entonces te la llevarás tú y se la darás el día que consideres apropiado hacerlo ― respondió resueltamente, aún con la misiva en las manos.

Merry pensó un momento sobre aquello y reprimió su voz con intranquilidad.

― ¿¡Estás loca! Me mataría.

― ¡Vamos! ― contestó Ruby, perdiendo los estribos ―. ¡Eres un Brandigamo! ¡Sabes nadar! No entiendo como una simple carta de amor puede intimidarte ― resolvió con impaciencia ―. Si lo piensas detenidamente, cuando sea el momento hasta nos agradecerá por lo que hicimos.

Merry meditó un momento, tomando de las manos de su amiga la carta y guardándosela en su bolsillo interior. Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y ambos salieron de la habitación, sellando así su pacto. Luego de la merienda, en donde, a juzgar de Merry, Pippin se mantuvo poco comunicativo, siguiendo lo acordado preguntaron a éste si había meditado sobre la situación. Ante la negativa de sus respuestas ("algo cabreadas", pensó Merry), éste constató la posición del papel, mientras saludaba a los Hierbabuena y a los Tuk. Cuando emprendió la marcha, agotado por el día complicado que había tenido, recordó el pacto que Ruby le había ofrecido y lanzó una aireada risa.

― ¡Esas son agallas! ― exclamó, y continuó su camino, despreocupadamente.


	18. Chapter 18 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .18. **

Allí, en Bolsón Cerrado todo seguía su cauce normal. Aunque el invierno había aparecido en Hobbiton y lo azotaba de forma aguerrida, en pleno día el sol solía ganar las batallas y les permitía a los hobbits salir a despejarse. Eso hacían, también, los hermanos Bolsón, si sus atareadas jornadas, que incluían todo tipo de particulares situaciones, se lo permitían.

Todos los días de ese invierno, para ellos fueron de similares características: fríos, complicados e impasibles. Con suerte las temperaturas lograban sacarlos en la noche del calor de la chimenea, y con suerte no recibían a los Sacovilla―Bolsón más de tres veces por semana. Aunque el tiempo pasaba, y Otho envejecía a pasos agigantados (Anne solía pensar que en ese estado no sobreviviría un lustro más, y no estaba equivocada), Lobelia llegaba acompañada de su hijo, que seguía comportándose de la misma manera, irreverente e insoportable.

Aquel día, el 24 de mayo, no había sido la excepción a la regla bajo ningún concepto: madre e hijo coparon la entrada de Bolsón Cerrado, emponchados hasta la cabeza y con la misma expresión mezquina de siempre. Ambos hermanos no se sorprendieron demasiado al oír aquel llamado.

― ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ― exclamó Frodo mientras limpiaba los trastos que la merienda había ocasionado ―. A la misma hora de siempre, las mismas manías de siempre ― Suspiró ―. ¡Increíble! Ni con esta temperatura desisten.

Anne bufó en señal de descontento.

― ¡Ojalá se resfríen de tal forma que no puedan levantarse por semanas!.

― No digas esas cosas, hermana ― contestó Frodo intentando impartir orden, pero, en el fondo, expresando los mismos deseos que ella ―. No se debe desear el mal ajeno.

― Es lo mínimo que se merecen ― bramó Anne, haciendo que su hermano escuchara y, probablemente, sus visitas también ―, y tú lo sabes bien ― definió mientras abría la puerta y representaba en su rostro la sonrisa más falsa que podía emanar ―. ¡Buenos días, tía Lobelia, primo Lotho! ― pronunció, y al ver sus caras frente a ella sintió que un grave enojo la invadía.

― No soy tu tía ― le contestó Lobelia, entrando en la casa.

― Y yo no soy tu primo ― sentenció Lotho, siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre ―. A propósito… ― preguntó, tomándose su tiempo y aún fuera de la casa ―. He oído bramar adjetivos negativos desde dentro de la casa. ¿Eran hacia nosotros?

Anne dudó un segundo, fijándoles la mirada.

― No hemos sido nosotros… ¿cómo crees? ― respondió ―. El viento está tan fuerte que a veces hasta simula recitar palabras… Quizás haya sido eso… ― definió con solemnidad. Tomó entonces de un tirón no muy amable el saco de Lotho e hizo que entrara a la casa― Empujó de golpe la puerta, y un pequeño parlamento surgió de ella ―: Molestias ― dijo, en tono fantasmal y la puerta se selló completamente. El frío que los envolvió fue tan fuerte que ambos Sacovilla se vieron obligados a tiritar.

Anne los miró ingenuamente: ― ¿Han oído? ― les preguntó ―. El viento volvió a hablar… Sin duda es algo… impertinente ― concluyó, retirándose hacia la cocina para acompañar a su hermano. Sabía por costumbre que los Sacovilla entendían sus ironías con tardanza, por lo que no iba a esperar hasta que comprendieran.

― ¿Eran ellos? ― preguntó Frodo cuando su hermana hubo entrado en la habitación.

― ¿Y tú qué crees? ― le respondió ella sentándose en la primer silla que encontró. Tras ella, venían los Sacovilla, algo aturdidos. Anne se sonrió, le encantaba hacerles bromas.

― Sírvenos té ― dijo Lobelia, con altitud.

Frodo asintió y blanqueó los ojos. Dio media vuelta y colocó la pava llena de agua en el fuego de la chimenea. Mientras esperaba, se sentó junto a su hermana.

― Ustedes dirán. ¿Qué se les ofrece? ― preguntó Frodo cortésmente, aunque ya conociera la respuesta.

― Primero, ante todo ― le respondió Lobelia ―, tomarnos el té que Anabelle nos hará.

― Y que es lo único que verdaderamente hace bien ― resolvió Lotho riendo, con un sonido quasi porcino en la voz.

Anne no tomó parte de la acusación y se levantó de la mesa para constatar el estado del agua. Miró por la ventana del costado y de pronto le pareció ver una sombra que se dirigía hacia la dirección de entrada de la casa. Se preguntó si realmente era una sombra o se trataba de su imaginación, pero terminó por restarle importancia.

― ¿Y la segunda cosa? ― preguntó Frodo, cansado.

― Encontrar la prueba que demuestre que el testamento que Bilbo ha hecho es una farsa ― concluyó Lobelia ―. Y que ustedes no son herederos de nada, sino que son simples embusteros.

― Y que Bolsón Cerrado es nuestro ― agregó Lotho, repitiendo la cansina risa.

Anne resopló, mientras les daba la espalda. ¿Es que nunca se cansarían?

― Algún día dejarán de atormentarnos siempre con lo mismo ― declaró Frodo, leyendo el pensamiento de su hermana.

― No somos huesos fáciles de roer ― contestó Lobelia ―. No nos rendiremos con facilidad ― Tomó un cacahuate de la mesa y se lo tragó de un bocado. Frodo contemplaba la escena con espanto.

En ese instante Anne comprobó que el agua estaba en su punto justo y tomó una agarradera. Se sorprendió al ver pasar una sombra por la ventana de la cocina, hacia la misma dirección que la primera.

― ¿Será Pippin? ― se preguntó inconscientemente. Pero volvió a sus pensamientos al recordar ― Hoy recién salía del campo de Hierbabuena. Imposible… ― Notó entonces una tercera sombra, que pasaba más torpemente que las anteriores por la venta y oyó sendas risas a lo lejos. Miró a Frodo, para ver si había notado lo mismo que ella, pero se decepcionó al comprobar que su hermano estaba demasiado concentrado en sus visitas. Desistió en encontrarle sentido a aquello y tomó la pava entre sus manos con mucho cuidado.

Sirvió dos de las cuatro tazas cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta.

― Niña, ve a ver quién es ― le ordenó Lobelia con desfachatez.

Anne resopló.

― Suelo hacerlo sin que me lo pidas ― le contestó de mala gana, mientras depositaba la pava en su sitio y caminaba hacia la entrada. Con algunas expectativas involuntarias abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande al notar que nadie respondía a ella. Miró hacia ambos costados, buscando un remitente que no estaba presente.

Arqueó las cejas y llamó a Frodo.

― Alguien está molestando ― le dijo ―. ¿Podrías venir un momento?

Frodo vaciló. Sabía que si dejaba a los Sacovilla solos en aquel sitio inspeccionarían hasta dentro del frasco del azúcar, pero resolvió que el tema de su hermana era más importante. Sin pedir disculpas de ningún tipo, partió hacia donde Anne lo llamaba.

― Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie contesta ― le comentó Anne con extrañeza en la voz.

― Extraño ― dilucidó Frodo haciendo el mismo gesto de Anne de mirar hacia ambos costados ―. Quizás sean los hermanos Ganapié. Sabes que les gustan las travesuras. Y tocar a la puerta y salir corriendo, ciertamente lo es…

― Quizás tengas… ― contestó Anne hasta que la sucesión de ruidos que venían de la cocina la asustaron. Ambos se miraron desconcertados y corrieron hacia la habitación lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. El ruido de la puerta trasera, agua que corría, cacerolas que caían… y por último los gritos de Lobelia y Lotho. ¿Qué podía ser aquello?

Ambos Bolsón se quedaron de piedra al observar aquella escena. Anne adicionó un pequeño gritito, sorprendido y anonadado.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó Frodo, irritablemente divertido.

Samwise Gamgee, Fredegar Bolger y Folco Boffin prefirieron no hablar. La cocina lo hacía por sí sola.

La puerta que conectaba aquella habitación con el exterior de la casa estaba abierta de par en par y los tres nuevos visitantes portaban (cada uno) un cubo, que evidentemente, tan sólo unos segundos antes portaba agua fría. Tanto Lobelia como Lotho estaban cubiertos de agua de la cabeza a los pies, ambos parados y gritando desquiciadamente.

― Les servirá para aprender que ni Frodo ni Anne están solos ― declaró Fredegar, haciéndolos callar.

― Y que los protegeremos de las alimañas en tanto esté a nuestro alcance ― completó Folco, en pose heroica.

Anne y Frodo sonrieron, a pesar de la catástrofe reinante en el lugar.

― Amos ― se excusó Sam al final ―, nosotros fuimos quienes tocamos la puerta de entrada. No queríamos que se mojaran.

Entonces, Anne (que había descubierto al fin de quiénes eran las famosas sombras) lanzó una gran carcajada y Lobelia la miró con desprecio.

― ¿Ustedes planearon este desastre? ― preguntó, evidentemente fuera de sus cabales.

Ambos negaron gestualmente, pero Fredegar los interrumpió antes de que ninguno pudiera pronunciar palabra.

― No han sido ellos. ¿Acaso el agua también les tapó los oídos? Nosotros los planeamos todo, para protegerlos de ustedes.

Lobelia refunfuñó, tomando la mano de Anne con ira.

― Danos ropas para cambiarnos ― exclamó.

― Lo sentimos ― le respondió Folco, dejando el balde en la mesa ―, pero nada de aquí podría serviles. Tú estás muy gorda para usar un vestido de Anne. Y tú, querido Lotho ― agregó mirando al aludido ―, eres puro músculo. Las ropas de Frodo no te entrarían.

Fredegar rió con ganas. Lobelia y Lotho se sonrojaron.

― Entonces buscaremos ropas en nuestras casa… ¡y volveremos! ― amenazó Lobelia con vehemencia.

Folco la miró divertido.

― Vuelvan si así lo desean ― les dijo ―, pero aquí los estaremos esperando, con más agua.

― Doble ración de agua, como quien dice ― agregó Sam claramente feliz.

― Y será mejor que no aparezcan por largo tiempo ― reconoció Fredegar ―, pues habrá baldes esperando aquí por ustedes todos los días.

Lobelia observó a todos y cada uno de ellos con expresión poco feliz. Dio media vuelta y partió en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Lotho siguió sus pasos, no pudiendo disimular su ira. Frodo, detrás de ellos, cerraba la comitiva.

Cuando los tres se hubieron retirado, Anne exclamó un silbido.

― Fue… sorprendente ― dijo al final ―. Lo que han hecho ― De pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ―. No creo que merezcamos tanto ― confesó al final tapándose los ojos con ambas manos.

Frodo entró en la habitación y tomó con sus manos los hombros de su hermana.

― De verdad ― dijo entonces, también emocionado ―, gracias a todos. Hacen demasiado por nosotros.

Los tres se acercaron a los hermanos, abrazándolos afectuosamente.

― Se merecen esto y mucho más ― contestó Folco alegremente ―. No deben pecar de falsa modestia.

El abrazo se deshizo y Anne se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de la cara.

― Éste ha sido el rescate más arriesgado desde la huída en la carreta de Merry ― exclamó, llamando a las risas de los demás.

― Por cierto ― preguntó Fredegar ―, Frodo: ¿Les has cerrado la puerta en las narices, verdad? ― Miró a Bolsón con sonrisa pícara y éste asintió, aún riendo ―. ¡Te felicito! Estás aprendiendo ― Dejó su cubo junto al de Folco y chasqueó los dedos.

Anne entonces contempló el escenario. Sillas, adornos, mallons, paredes, pisos… todos mojados. Se llevó una mano al pecho y la incertidumbre la invadió.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ― preguntó observando el río que tenía por mesa.

Fredegar la miró atónito: ― ¿Cómo preguntas algo tan básico, Anne? ― le contestó dando a entender que tenía todo fríamente calculado ―. ¡Lo arreglaremos nosotros!

― Ya lo teníamos decidido antes de poner en marcha nuestro plan ― comentó Folco.

― Si nosotros lo deshicimos, lo reparamos ― sentenció Sam con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Alzó las manos y les señaló a los Bolsón lo que habían traído y estaba ubicado al pie de la puerta.

― ¡Un montón de trapos! ― exclamó Frodo entre risas ―. ¡Si que han sido cautos!

― Por supuesto amigo, por supuesto ― concluyó Folco y todos comenzaron a reírse, contagiándose la alegría mutuamente y sin ganas de terminar de hacerlo.

Cuando los tres hobbits invitados comenzaron a tomar los trapos para limpiar la habitación, Frodo y Anne los interceptaron de tal manera que no pudieron evitarlo.

― No dejaremos que se encarguen de semejante trabajo ustedes solos ― dijo Frodo ―. Los ayudaremos.

― Ya nosotros también hemos compuesto nuestro propio plan ― comentó Anne quitándole un trapo a Sam.

Les sonrieron y todos de pronto se sintieron agradecidos, por tener tan buenos amigos y una vida tan feliz. Sam pensó entonces que su padre, y él mismo, servían a los mejores hobbits de toda la Comarca y se juró protegerlos en la medida de lo posible y hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Siempre.

Fue el primero en mojarse y fue imitado luego por el resto, haciendo que pasaran (a pesar de las obligaciones) un gran momento en compañía de amigos. Cuando el último rincón del cuarto fue secado todos se sentaron cómodamente en el sillón del living. El cansancio era tan grande que apenas notaron cuando se quedaron dormidos y comenzaron a soñar.


	19. Chapter 19 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .19. **

Al día siguiente, Anne fue la primera en ubicarse. Estaba sentada entre medio de Sam y Fredegar, quienes seguían profundamente dormidos. Sólo le bastó partir hacia la cocina y prepararles un té con almendras para que abrieran los ojos de par en par y la siguieran donde ella estaba.

Luego de un abundante desayuno, los tres frugales visitantes partieron deseándoles ventura por unos cuantos días.

― Hasta que se olviden de la inundación que sufrieron sus vestidos ― puntualizó Fredegar.

Los cinco rieron y le echaron un vistazo frugal a Bolsón de Tirada.

― Oigan amigos ― dijo Folco antes de partir ―. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos esta noche en el Dragón Verde? ― preguntó alegremente ―. Un par de pintas… de hidromiel… y festejamos por partida doble.

― ¿Partida doble? ― preguntó Anne sin comprender.

― ¡Niña! ¡Por el amor de Eru y sus Valar! ― exclamó Folco anonadado ―. Festejamos por la victoria de ayer y la víspera de tu cumpleaños.

Anne se quedó un momento de pie, sin emitir sonido, hasta que algo pareció surgir de ella, como un relámpago.

― ¡Mi cumpleaños! ¡Lo había olvidado! ― exclamó, y luego de saludar a sus tres amigos rápida y atolondradamente, apuró el paso entrando a la casa, hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

Frodo, quien la miraba, resopló graciosamente y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

― Seguramente no preparó ningún regalo ― les comentó. Acto seguido, los cuatro hicieron resonar carcajadas. Y finalmente partieron.

La preparación de los regalos fue bastante lenta (aunque estaba acostumbrada a que siempre le costara) y se sentía muy cansada. Por eso, a media tarde, cuando se suponía debía cambiarse para partir a El Dragón Verde decidió declinar la oferta de Folco y comunicárselo a su hermano.

― Me faltan aún tantos regalos para enfundar ― le dijo, algo enojada ―, que me es imposible ir contigo. Dile a Folco que lo lamento, pero que por supuesto lo espero mañana aquí para el festejo ― concluyó, ahora sonriendo.

― No te preocupes ― le respondió Frodo ―, se lo diré en cuanto lo vea. Sin embargo, ― agregó, algo preocupado ―, no me agrada dejarte sola. ¿Qué sucedería si los Sacovilla―Bolsón vinieran cuando estoy ausente?

― ¿Crees realmente que querrían venir hasta aquí después de lo que ha pasado ayer? ― contestó Anne con una nueva pregunta ―. No se atreverían… yo estaré bien ― concluyó, dando punto final a aquel asunto.

Abrazó a su hermano dulcemente, y tomó la pluma, mostrándosela airosamente.

― Ahora yo debo escribir tarjetas de felicitación y tú debes divertirte con los demás allá afuera ― declaró con sorna, mientras reía de mala gana.

Frodo, ya decidido, partió entonces hacia la puerta y le palmeó cariñosamente la cabellera a su hermana ―. Eres buena ― le dijo.

― No sé si lo sea verdaderamente ― le contestó Anne ―, pero al menos lo intento. ― Lanzó una sonrisa pícara y, como gesto de educación, le abrió la puerta a Frodo ―. ¡Qué tengas buena suerte! ― le gritó cuando él se hubo alejado bastante pasos de ella ―. ¡Y dile a Rosita que ella y su familia también están invitados! ― completó. Al notar que su hermano asentía con la cabeza mientras seguía viaje, cerró la puerta del smial y contempló con horror el escritorio lleno de papeles que tenía frente a ella. Suspiró desgraciadamente ―. Sí que odio esta costumbre hobbit ― dijo en voz alta, volviendo a tomar uno de los mallons y envolviéndolo cuidadosamente ―. ¡Debe practicarse absolutamente al contrario!

Dejando sus prejuicios de lado, continuó haciendo sus quehaceres, sin imaginarse que pronto tendría una inesperada visita de cumpleaños.


	20. Chapter 20 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .20. **

Dando trancos claramente parsimoniosos Meriadoc Brandigamo se dirigía en el medio de la noche hacia Bolsón Cerrado. Silbaba suavemente y tenía un abrigo que lo arropaba de los últimos vestigios del viento invernal que azotaba la Comarca.

― Sí que el clima es loco ― declaró Merry mientras continuaba caminando ―. A la mañana el sol aprieta, pero puede esconderse de repente para dar paso a una lluvia de pocos minutos, y por la noche el viento apremia.

Suspiró, llamando al silencio. Se detuvo y miró el cielo.

― Lleno de nubes ― analizó ―. Espero que Anne no sufra baños de agua helada el día de su cumpleaños.

Volvió entonces a silbar y a caminar.

― Dentro de una hora llegaré seguramente a la casa de los primos ― resolvió, abandonando su canción ―. Al final después de tanto pensarlo, se la daré hoy ― Abrió el abrigo y constató que lo que buscaba estuviera allí. Al verlo, sonrió ―. Espero que el primo Pippin no me mate por esto que haré ― confesó a sí mismo ―, pero si alguien no lo ayuda, terminará con canas y soltero. Mañana seguramente se llevará una gran sorpresa ― rió y volvió a acomodarse su ropa.

Ser el puntapié de algo grande no parecía resultarle del todo atractivo, pero el cosquilleo de emoción que su estómago le daba era suficiente para constatar que, en el futuro, podría hasta a llegar a encantarle. Por lo pronto, comenzaba a practicar, dando los primeros pasos…


	21. Chapter 21 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .21. **

Anne lanzó un desaforado bostezo. Había finalizado sus tareas, los regalos (todos ellos) estaban perfectamente envueltos, y ella completamente agotada. En el medio de su soledad pensó que quizás, al terminar, podría ir con sus amigos a festejar como se había convenido, pero al sentarse en el sillón contiguo a la chimenea, aquel que ella adoraba, entendió que aquello era imposible.

― Estoy cansadísima ― resolvió mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón ―. Y a decir verdad… también algo hastiada. Me gustaría entretenerme con algo, aunque sea por un rato, hasta que Frodo regrese.

Se paró, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo y contempló su alrededor, buscando actividades. Por un momento pareció interesarle leer en el escritorio de Bilbo, pero al cabo de un rato lo encontró tedioso. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina y vio que los trastos usados en la cena estaban sin ordenar…

― …y sin lavar ― completó blanqueando los ojos.

Tomó su delantal floreado y completó aquella tarea en un tiempo parecido al que utilizó para leer en la sala principal. Colgó nuevamente la prenda y volvió al cuarto de estar.

― ¿Y ahora qué hago? ― se preguntó totalmente desorientada ―. Estoy aburrida, pero estoy cansada. Estoy cansada… ¡pero no tengo sueño! ― declaró con irónico tono ―. Estoy desvelada y sin nada qué hacer.

Se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar y notó entonces como su propio abrigo la invitaba a salir y dar una vuelta. Lo contempló un rato, pensando en posibilidades. Y al final se decidió.

― Iré a El Dragón Verde, entonces. Consultando la hora… ― dijo mirando al reloj ubicado arriba de la chimenea ―, falta rato para que Frodo regrese. Y si voy podré decirle yo misma a Rosita que está invitada. Y me podré disculpar ante Folco.

Bostezó y se armó de valor, caminando hacia el perchero. Tomó su abrigo decididamente y entonces algo la sorprendió: alguien estaba tocando la puerta, pidiendo pasar.

Anne, con su abrigo a medio poner, miró a la puerta, sorprendida.

― Frodo, ¿tan temprano? ― se preguntó mientras terminaba de arreglarse. De pronto, un temor la invadió ―. ¿No serán los Sacovilla? ¿Tan pronto se olvidaron del incidente de ayer? ― Su mueca de preocupación tomó un tono más grave al apuntar su mano a la aldaba. Sin embargo se sorprendió gratamente al ver quien era verdaderamente el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Merry Brandigamo, su primo adorado, la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche aquí, Merry? ― le preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos, mientras lo dejaba pasar.

― ¿Qué crees? ― le contestó éste sin romper su sonrisa ―. Vengo a darte tu primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Anne lo miró impávida. Luego comprobó el reloj y volvió a mirarlo.

― Todavía no es 26 ― le dijo riendo.

― Ya lo sé ― le contestó Merry graciosamente ―, por eso no te daré nada hasta pasadas las doce. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Ibas a salir? ― preguntó al notar que llevaba su abrigo puesto.

Anne se miró y comprendió por qué se lo preguntaba.

― Es que estaba aburrida envolviendo los regalos ― contestó desahuciada ―. Incluido el tuyo ― completó, ahora sonriendo. Merry la acompañó en el sentimiento.

Anne entonces se sacó el abrigo y miró a Merry despreocupadamente: ― Ya no me iré ― le dijo ―. Tú eres mi excusa para no caminar esas yardas hasta El Dragón Verde ― acomodó nuevamente su abrigo en el perchero y le ofreció un té a su primo y amigo.

― ¡Encantado! ― aceptó él palmeando las manos en muestra de felicidad ―. No podría resistirme a las mejores infusiones de toda la Tierra Media.

Anne entonces largó una risa espontánea: ― Exagerado ― le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en su compañía. Tomó las dos tazas y le confesó a Merry no haber pensado en él cuando abría la puerta ―. Pensé en muchas posibilidades en poco tiempo: en mi hermano, en Hamfast, en el propio Pippin que había regresado… pero nunca en ti ― se sonrojó y agregó disgustada ―. Hasta pensé que fueran los Sacovilla, que enfadados por lo que pasó ayer venían a vengarse de mí…

Merry entonces la miró dubitativo: ― ¿Los Sacovilla, dices? ― le preguntó ―. ¿Por lo que pasó ayer? ¿Qué pasó ayer que no me he enterado?

Anne, mientras ponía el azúcar en su taza, lo contempló no comprendiendo. Al segundo su rostro volvió a iluminarse y lanzó una carcajada.

― ¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no estabas aquí ayer! ― le dijo divertida ―. Si quieres saber qué ha sucedido, ayúdame a llevar la bandeja hasta la sala, y te lo contaré.

Merry partió a la orden, seguido por Anne y ambos escogieron un sillón para sentarse a charlar. La joven Bolsón le contó con lujos de detalles todo y cuanto había sucedido el día anterior. En ciertas escenas (sobretodo aquella en donde los Sacovilla quedaban ridiculizados), Merry acompañaba el relato con sonoras carcajadas, a las que se le unían las de Anne, quien no creía que su primo estuviera disfrutando tanto de su relato.

Cuando ella hubo finalizado, Merry palmeó su rodilla y declaró cuán satisfecho estaba.

― Relatas tan bien como Bilbo ― le expresó haciéndole enrojecer ―. ¡Es verdad! Has hecho de una historia paródica un encuentro tragicómico. Lo apuntaré para que lo cuentes en la próxima reunión familiar ― aclaró tocándose la cabeza varias veces con su dedo índice ―. No digo que lo cuentes mañana, porque muchos indeseados podrían escuchar. Pero cuando los Tuk, los Brandigamo, los Bolsón y compañía vuelvan a juntarse en soledad será para lo primero que abrirás la boca.

Al escuchar el apellido de su primo, Anne volvió a recordarlo. Como hacía desde que se había marchado.

― ¿El primo Pippin ha regresado? ¿Podrá estar aquí mañana?

Merry sonrió pícaramente y ambos se sorprendieron al oír que las doce marcaban en el reloj cucú del escritorio de Bilbo.

― La puntualidad no pudo ser más perfecta ― declaró Merry dejando a su prima en blanco.

― ¿Por qué? ― le preguntó ella al no entender a qué se refería.

― Ya lo sabrás ― le contestó Merry dejándola aún más desorientada ―. Si quieres saber de Pippin, partió ayer del campo de Hierbabuena. Y a juzgar por el tiempo transcurrido ― comentó entonces ― ya debe haber llegado con Paladin a Alforzada hace unas cuantas horas.

Al oír la noticia la sonrisa de Anne se amplió considerablemente.

― ¿En verdad lo dices? ¿Entonces mañana podrá estar en mi fiesta? ― preguntó con inmensa alegría. Merry asintió y ella se acomodó en el sillón dejando la taza de té, vacía, en la mesa ratona ―. ¡Qué alegría me has dado! ¿Sabes? Ya lo estaba extrañando.

Merry le devolvió la sonrisa y supo que estaba haciendo, aunque sorpresivamente, bien las cosas que se le habían planteado.

― ¿Era ese el regalo que tenías para darme? ― le preguntó Anne sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, nuevamente.

Entonces Merry observó el reloj, para comprobar que antes no se había equivocado, y le respondió plácidamente: ― No, no era por eso. Pero tiene "algo" que ver con lo que te acabo de contar.

Anne abrió los ojos: ― ¿Algo que ver con lo que me acabas de contar? ― repitió sin comprender.

Quiso preguntarle un par de cosas más pero Meriadoc ya había actuado. Abrió su saco (del cuál no se había desprendido) y sacó de él un sobre. Tendió hacia frente de ella el objeto y haciendo un gesto de apremio sentenció:

― Es tuya, tómala. Es tu regalo.

―¿Qué es? ― preguntó Anne conservando una postura divertida aunque un tanto alerta.

Merry, quien estaba terriblemente nervioso, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, no pudo con su ingenio y le contestó de forma apresurada.

―¡Ay, por favor, prima! ¿El agua de ayer te ha afectado los ojos acaso? ¡Es una carta!

Anne lanzó una carcajada. Sabía qué era lo que su primo le había tendido pero su pregunta apuntaba hacia otro sitio.

―Está… está arrugada ― declaró finalmente mostrando el motivo de su pregunta anterior y señalándola tímidamente.

―Es que hacerme con ella fue resultado de un trabajo muy arduo y complicado ― le contestó Merry dándose aires de importancia ―. Lo importante es que es tuya. Eso es lo que vale.

Anne dudó un momento antes de lanzar el zarpazo ficticio hacia la misiva: ― ¿La ha escrito el primo Peregrin? ¿¡Se la has robado!―, le preguntó, retirando el brazo de la carta.

―Respondiendo a la primer pregunta ―contestó Merry continuando con la misma expresión―; sí, Pippin la ha escrito para ti ―Notó como Anne abría aún más los ojos―. Y con respecto a la segunda… ―hizo una pausa y Anne ladeó la cabeza esperando respuesta ―…quizás― respondió finalmente con una rapidez tremebunda.

Anne lanzó un gritito de espanto al ver que Merry insistía en tenderle la carta: ―¡Está muy mal robar cartas, Merry! ―dijo al instante―. ¿Es una tarjeta de felicitación? ¿Por qué se la quitaste? ¿No me la hubiera dado mañana entonces? ―insistió en preguntarle sin animarse a tomarla.

Merry se la tendió más drásticamente.

― ¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas y tomarla de una vez? ― le dijo de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa ―. Todas las preguntas las contestaré cuando termines de leerla.

Anne arqueó las cejas, dubitativa. Hasta que unos minutos más tarde se decidió a tomarla, quitándosela al fin a Merry de las manos.

― ¿No es una broma, verdad? ― lanzó ella al mismo tiempo en el que abría el sobre.

Merry tomó entonces una pose ofendida ―: ¿Cómo crees que te jugaría una broma en el día de tu cumpleaños?

Ella resopló sin contestarle y desplegó el papel que estaba dentro. Notó por la primera impresión que la letra de la misiva era definitivamente de su amigo de Alforzada, aunque estaba desprolija, cosa que no era de su costumbre. Anne tuvo de pronto la impresión de que había escrito aquellas líneas estando bastante nervioso. Comenzó a leerla sin imaginarse en qué terminaría.

"_Querida amiga Anne:_

_Últimamente he encabezado mis cartas escribiendo simplemente tu nombre pero en esta ocasión he de decirte que prefería hacerlo de forma más seria._

_Primero ante todo, debo decirte ¡Feliz cumpleaños!. Tengo pensado entregarte esta carta en el día de tu aniversario pero en verdad estoy escribiéndola en el escritorio del señor Tom. Merry me ha hecho el favor de hacer los quehaceres por mí esta tarde y por fin he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribirte."_

Anne observó de reojo a Merry, que la miraba encantado, y siguió leyendo.

"_El hecho es que es bastante complicado lo que tengo que decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo. Bueno… en realidad no es complicado, pero a mí me luce así. Llegué a la conclusión de que decírtelo mientras me mirabas iba a ser extenuante, y que estaría tartamudeando enfrente tuyo toda la tarde. Por eso he decidido hacerlo por carta."_

Anne se estremeció pensando en que algo grave podría haberle pasado. Miró nuevamente a Merry, quien parecía interesado y contento, y se dio cuenta de que debía descartar aquella idea. De haber sucedido algo malo, Merry no se encontraría en ese estado. Con prisa siguió leyendo.

"_La realidad es que, desde hace un tiempo a esta parte empecé a… mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ¿sabes? Incluso a ti… y sin querer me di cuenta de cosas de las que anteriormente no tenía idea. Entre esas cosas… de que estoy enamorado de ti."_

La hobbit al leer aquello se sonrojó completamente, de golpe. Merry contempló el notorio cambio de actitud.

― Debe de haber llegado a _LA_ frase importante ― pensó, lanzando de pronto una risa picarona, a la cual Anabelle ni siquiera prestó atención, ya que en ese instante su universo completo se centraba en el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

"_Así es, ya te lo he escrito y ya lo has leído. Parecía tan difícil de decir, y sin embargo, ya está escrito. No puedo creer aún haberlo escrito, pero es la verdad. Te amo, y desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo sabes tú más que nadie, hablar de estas cosas no es mi fuerte, pero sinceramente no podía esperar más tiempo (aunque también he de aclarar que Merry me ha ayudado a decidirme). A pesar de que somos menores de edad todavía, puedo asegurarte que lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Pero no pretendo nada especial de ti, ni que me correspondas ni que me respondas. Sólo quiero que lo sepas, para así no crear malos entendidos entre nosotros. Porque si hay algo en esta vida que valoro y me enorgullece es la relación preciosa que he creado contigo._

_Déjame decirte que te considero preciosa e inteligente. Sin importar qué es lo que tú sientas por mí, serás siempre la mejor amiga y hobbit que conocí en mi corta vida. Y eso es lo que más importa._

_Siempre tuyo, tu amigo Pippin de Alforzada."_

Anne terminó de leerla, sin apartar el color rojizo de su rostro y notó que su corazón no sólo latía, sino que galopaba precipitadamente al compás de su respiración, que estaba entrecortada. De pronto volvió a encontrarse en Bolsón Cerrado, sentada en el sillón frente a su primo Meriadoc. Realmente no imaginó una declaración de ese estilo cuando hubo comenzado a leerla, y se sintió sorprendida como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Dejó su enajenamiento de lado, y volvió a prestarle atención a Merry, que desde hacía una largo rato no apartaba los ojos de ella.

― Me… ― intentó decirle sin aislar su sorpresa ―, me ha dicho muchas cosas en pocas líneas, Merry.

Su primo la observó un rato analizando sus gestos.

― Y debería haberte dicho muchas cosas más ― le dijo al fin ―, pero ya conocemos su personalidad torpe. Más aún para éste tipo de cosas.

Anne sonrió sonrojada. ¡Que sí la conocía! Sin embargo creía que las líneas que había leído no habían sido torpes, sino sinceras y sentidas. Y eso la conmovió aún más. No volvió a mencionar palabra por un rato y sólo se limitó a mirar la carta.

― ¿Tú sabes qué dice? ― le preguntó a Merry vergonzosamente señalándole el papel.

― ¡Estás loca! ― le respondió éste al instante ―. Jamás leería una carta ajena, por muchas ganas que pudiera llegar a tener, como en este caso. Pero sí sé lo que él estaba dispuesto a escribirte, porque me lo comentó. Y por lo que veo… ― completó inspeccionando con torva sonrisa el rostro de Anne ― aquello debe haber sido lo que transcribió.

Anne no le respondió y continuó observando el papel. Al rato volvió a levantar la cabeza.

― ¿Entonces no quería decírmelo? ― le preguntó ―. Tú se la quitaste… ¿verdad? Eso significa que se arrepintió de lo que dijo… ¿de sus sentimientos hacia mí? ― agregó confusa.

Merry la miró perplejo.

― ¡Estás sacando conclusiones de forma apresurada! ― le contestó seguro de lo que hacía ―. Si se ha arrepentido de algo es solamente de haber esperado tanto tiempo para decirte lo que quería ― Hizo una pausa y se tomó un tiempo para encender su pipa y dar sendas bocanadas de humo ―. Puedo asegurarte que el amor que él siente por ti es verdadero ― continuó ―, y si no te lo ha entregado en mano es porque se cansó de las risas que muchos le propinábamos cuando lo veíamos pensar en ti. Y porque se enojó conmigo.

Anne dejó su expresión vergonzosa al oír aquello y abrió completamente los ojos ―: ¿Tú te reías de él?

― No de él, de sus reacciones ― corrigió Merry ―. Y sí, eso hacía. Tú sabes, nuestra relación es divertida… y ciertamente sus reacciones también ― dio una bocanada con su pipa ―. Es increíble que siendo tan jóvenes hayan creado una relación tan fuerte. Más aún teniendo en cuenta la personalidad inmadura de mi primo… es un milagro que aunque sea en algo haya sentado cabeza. ― Se paró y se acercó a Anne, que lo observaba desde abajo, aún sentada con una expresión suave ―. Porque aunque ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta antes, a ti te pasaba lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Anne se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y aferró con fuerza la carta en sus manos. Bajó la mirada estrepitosamente y Merry soltó una risa que hizo que Anabelle se volviera.

― La misma reacción ― le contestó, al ver que los ojos de su prima pedían explicaciones de algún tipo ―. La misma reacción que él tiene para contigo ― aclaró satisfecho ―. Con eso me basta para obtener mi respuesta. Mi padre dice que la mirada de un hobbit vale más que todas las palabras que pueda lanzarte en un día. Y a la vista está que tiene razón ― agregó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Anne guardó silencio, ya que en realidad no sabía qué responder a aquella pregunta. ¡Sí que la carta y la declaración de su amigo la habían tomado por sorpresa! Tanto así que no podía poner en claro sus sentimientos, y mucho menos explicárselos a Merry. Quería a Pippin, por supuesto. Mucho más que a cualquier otro amigo que ella tuviera en la Comarca y con un cariño diferente al que tenía por Bilbo, o Frodo. Eso lo tenía claro, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero si ese sentimiento era el tan famoso "amor" del que Pippin le hablaba en la carta, no podía saberlo. Jamás lo había sentido, y nunca pensó que pudiera hacerlo.

Sumida en pensamientos se mantuvo largo rato, observada por Merry, que seguía parado a su lado; hasta que la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado se abrió. Frodo había vuelto.


	22. Chapter 22 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .22. **

El mayor de los Bolsón contempló la escena que tenía delante sin sacar demasiadas conjeturas. Miró a Merry un momento y luego posó su vista en Anne, que sentada en el sillón le devolvía el gesto vergonzosamente. De forma sorpresiva colgó su abrigo al lado del de su hermana y les dio la espalda. Volvió a mostrarse de frente e inmediatamente cerró los ojos. Bostezó y les sonrió a sus dos receptores.

― Tomar hidromiel me trae demasiado sueño ― dijo y comenzó a reírse a grandes bocanadas. Merry, al verlo tan alegre imitó su ejemplo y se unió a la risa. Anne, por su parte observaba terriblemente sorprendida todo lo que allí estaba pasando. Su corazón era un cúmulo de emociones y la reacción de Frodo la había descolocado aún más.

― La hidromiel no sólo te adormila, sino que también te alegra, querido primo ― le comentó Merry cuando hubo aplacado su risa, haciendo que la de Frodo se acrecentara aún más.

― Es que… ― trató de contestar éste sentándose en el sillón que antes ocupara Brandigamo ―, es que Folco y Fredegar son en efecto terriblemente graciosos ― confesó al final a su familia ―. ¡Entre pinta y pinta hemos logrado que Sam sacara a Rosita Cotton a bailar! ― volvió a reírse, contagiando esta vez tanto a Merry como a Anne.

― Es gracioso ― pensó ella, aún con la carta fuertemente tomada entre sus manos y mirando alternativamente a sus dos compañeros ―, desde que comenzó mi cumpleaños no hemos hecho más que hablar de amor…

― A propósito… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Merry? ― preguntó Frodo, haciendo que su hermana dejara de pensar en solitario y le volviera a prestar atención.

Merry lo observó con parsimonia, secándose las lágrimas que la carcajada le había producido.

― Vine a visitarlos ― le contestó alegremente ―, y a ser el primero en felicitar a Anne por sus 19 años, dándole su primer regalo.

Frodo observó a su hermana con alegría, esperando que ella le sonriera también pero se sorprendió al notar que sólo lo miraba… y con expresión avergonzada. La misma expresión que tenía en su llegada.

― Igualmente ya estaba por irme… ― continuó Merry, sin prestar atención a las inquietudes recién adquiridas de Frodo ―, mi madre piensa que estoy en El Dragón Verde, y no dando vueltas por Bolsón Cerrado. Si llega a enterarse que estoy aquí, podría no dejarme usar la carreta por semanas. Lo cuál sería un desastre ― Abandonó el lugar que antes ocupaba y caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta ―. Sé que disfrutan mi compañía ― dijo mostrando un gesto decoroso y haciendo que ambos hermanos se pararan (Frodo más dificultosamente, por cierto) de sus sillones y salieran a despedirlo ―, pero después de todo nos veremos dentro de unas pocas horas.

Frodo entonces le abrió la puerta y Merry salió por ella.

― Tomate un descanso para mañana, Frodo ― dijo el Brandigamo, despidiéndose de él ―, realmente lo necesitas con todas las pintas que te has tomado ― Ambos volvieron a reírse copiosamente luego de unos segundos de mirarse fijamente ―. Y tú ― le terminó por decir a Anne, que cerraba la fila y estaba inmersa en sus propias cosas ―, si me permites aconsejarte, no dejes pasar las oportunidades que se te presentan. Eres joven, pero es lo que menos interesa.

Movió sus manos de derecha a izquierda, saludándolos, y Anne le respondió con el mismo gesto. Eso hizo que Merry diera la vuelta, yéndose conforme de la casa.

Anne volvió a entrar y a sentarse en el sillón que hacía unos momentos ocupaba. Tomó nuevamente la carta, que estaba apoyada en la mesita de té, y volvió a leer las últimas líneas enrojeciendo sus mofletes y acelerando su respiración nuevamente. Frodo la sorprendió al cerrar la puerta de tal forma que Anne pegó un grito y se sobresaltó.

Su hermano se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella, preocupado.

― Yo sé que estoy algo pasado de pintas ― le dijo afectuosamente ―, pero eso no impide que vea que algo te sucede ― completó e intentó buscar la mirada de Anne, sin éxito.

Continuó así un momento hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

― No es nada ― mintió tratando de parecer cansada ―. En serio ― reafirmó al notar que Frodo no se movía de su lado ―. ¿Quieres un té de tilo, para despejarte? ― le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Frodo, al ver que por el momento no podría sacar nada a la luz, afirmó la pregunta con la cabeza y acto seguido Anne se paró de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Al hacerlo, Frodo notó pro primera vez en la noche el papel que celosamente la joven Bolsón tenía en sus manos.

― ¿Y eso? ― le preguntó, logrando que Anne le prestara atención ―. ¿Es una carta?

Ella le respondió afirmativamente: ― Es una carta ― repitió ―, y también es el regalo que Merry me ha traído.

Volvió a darle la espalda y continuó su camino. Frodo se quedó en silencio y en soledad observando el camino a la cocina y esperando que su hermana volviera.

― Necesitaba pensar sin nadie alrededor ― pensó al verla regresar con la taza de té y la bandeja ―, pero ahora el que necesita saber soy yo, y no me iré a dormir hasta que no sepa lo que ha pasado.


	23. Chapter 23 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .23. **

Anne colocó la bandeja en la mesa y le tendió su taza a Frodo. Éste la aceptó sin decir ni una palabra y la vio regresar a su asiento. Allí se ocupó de observar la chimenea, sin realmente hacerlo y de tratar de ordenar sus sentimientos.

Frodo tomó de un sorbo la bebida y tosió intentando llamar la atención de su hermana, que para esa altura había sacado del bolsillo, instintivamente, ese papel tan misterioso y lo contemplaba como embobada.

― ¿Quién te ha escrito eso? ― le preguntó éste tratando de no parecer metiche, de forma suave y pausada ―. ¿Ha sido Merry? ― interrogó aún suponiendo que era una teoría errónea. Al notar que Anabelle no se había dado cuenta de que le había hablado, volvió a repetir la pregunta última, un tanto más gravemente.

Anne ahora sí notó la inquietud de Frodo y lo miró largamente, negando con la cabeza.

― Merry no ha sido ―le contestó ―, él sólo se limitó a entregármela.

― ¿Entonces? ― inquirió éste intentando continuar tranquilamente con la charla ahora que ella le había respondido.

― ¿Entonces? ― volvió a preguntar Anne, sin inmutarse por la situación que estaba atravesando Frodo.

El hobbit volvió a toser aclarándose la voz. Tomó fuerzas y continuó la charla.

― Entonces… ¿quién te la ha escrito? ― repitió más completamente con el tono de voz aún más grave.

Anne lo contempló seriamente luego de escucharlo preguntarse sobre el papel tan insistentemente. Estaba poniéndolo nervioso toda aquella situación y creía que no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole lo que sucedía. No a Frodo.

― Pippin me la ha escrito ― le respondió de un soplo pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

Frodo se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, esperando cualquier respuesta, menos la que se le había dado. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que Peregrin ya a esa altura de la noche habría vuelto a Alforzada y mañana estaría sentado en el mismo sillón que él ahora ocupaba, festejando el cumpleaños de Anne y volviendo a la cotidianeidad. De pronto, sintió que había encontrado el motivo de tanto pensamiento y distracción por parte de su hermana.

― Creo que ahora lo entiendo todo ― exclamó éste haciendo increíblemente que Anne torciera su vista para contemplarlo a él ―. Merry ha traído la carta que Pippin ha escrito para ti hoy, diciéndote que no podrá estar aquí en tu cumpleaños con nosotros pues ha tenido trabajos nuevos y por ello no ha partido de los campos de Hierbabuena ― concluyó, satisfecho al haber entendido de qué se trataba todo sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera ―. Sé que es una noticia triste para ti ― continuó, incorporándose y mirándola compasivamente ―, más aún sabiendo cuánto esperabas su regreso… ― Hizo una pausa corta y suspiró. Anne no emitió sonido alguno y siguió observándolo ―. ¿Cuándo regresará, entonces?

― Ya ha regresado ― le contestó ella un rato después, aún dispersa pero completamente maravillada por la capacidad de imaginación de su hermano ―. Me temo que has expresado una teoría incorrecta, querido Frodo.

Éste se quedó totalmente anonadado con la respuesta de la joven hobbit. ¿Acaso era cierto que había equivocado su predicción? ¿Entonces de qué se trataba todo aquello? Un momento después se escuchó a sí mismo preguntarle aquellas mismas inquietudes a Anne, y ella (según notó el propio Frodo) pareció notarse acorralada por la situación. Aisló durante varios intentos fallidos su campo visual del rostro de su hermano e intentó no darle crédito a las preguntas que antes le hicieron.

Pero un momento más tarde, ya la situación era insostenible y el dueño de Bolsón Cerrado pudo oír los primeros esbozos de la respuesta de su hermana.

― Dijo que él… estaba… de mí ― completó ella en un volumen de voz completamente inaudible y totalmente colorada.

Frodo ladeó su cabeza. Por un momento no supo qué pensar: había tomado demasiada hidromiel, eso estaba claro, pero de ahí a no escuchar a Anne, había un tramo bastante alargado de diferencia. Se limpió ambas orejas con los correspondientes dedos índices y volvió a ubicarse en posición normal.

―¿Qué has dicho? ― le preguntó anonadadamente, de la forma más natural en la que le fue posible.

Anne blanqueó los ojos. ¡Era increíble que no la hubiera escuchado ahora que había decidido contárselo! Volvió a acomodarse y repitió la frase que anteriormente había dicho, un poco más fuertemente pero de todas formas en un volumen no apto para los oídos ajenos.

Frodo la contempló un momento sin decirle nada. Era preocupante verla tan avergonzada, siendo que nunca era de esa forma; pero también era divertido. De eso no cabía duda. La tercera vez que Frodo procedió a la pregunta fue un tanto más tajante y Anne comprendió que era hora de enfrentar la situación y la curiosidad de su hermano con altura, y sin salirse por la tangente.

― ¿Qué me has dicho? ¡Hablas muy despacio! ― repitió Frodo intranquilo pero sin perder los estribos.

Anne respiró profundamente y miró a los ojos a Frodo, cosa que antes ni se le hubiera ocurrido hacer.

― ¡He dicho que Pippin me ha dicho que después de mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí! ― respondió, definitivamente, con volumen comprensible, y de un tirón.

Frodo abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba seguro que Anne le respondería con evasivas nuevamente, pero se había equivocado. De nuevo, en un corto período de tiempo.

Anne observó la situación con detenimiento. Se lo había dicho, después de tanto dudar. No pensaba hacerlo, de hecho, pero su inconsciente la traicionó completamente. La cara de Frodo lo decía todo, era justamente esa cara la que esperaba encontrarse. Sin embargo, casi instantáneamente, notó que Frodo cambiaba su expresión y eso le recordó a otra persona: a Merry.

― Bueno, entonces… ¿dónde está la novedad? ― le preguntó finalmente haciendo que ahora Anne tuviera los ojos totalmente abiertos. Al notar que no le respondería bajo ningún concepto tomó nuevamente la palabra ―. ¡Vamos, hermana mía! Esto es algo evidente.

Anne no daba crédito a todo aquello… ¡su día de cumpleaños había empezado de forma extraña! De eso no había dudas de ningún tipo.

― ¿¡Evidente! ― le preguntó ella sin poder creerlo aún ―. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Tu cara no representaba evidencia de ningún tipo cuando te lo conté ― le recriminó tratando de llevar la delantera en toda aquella situación.

Frodo le sonrió torvamente, haciéndole acordar de nuevo a Merry.

― Al principio me sorprendí, porque no creí que fueras a decírtelo tan… ― hizo un gesto con los dedos tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta ― ¿prontamente? ― finalizó, satisfecho al haber podido comunicar lo que quería.

― ¿Ya lo sabías? ― preguntó Anne completamente descolocada.

Frodo se rió con ganas, haciéndola estremecer.

― Lo sabía, de hecho ― le contestó éste contento ―. Pero nadie me lo ha contado. Lo averigüé solo ― puntualizó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Bostezó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos notó que Anne seguía mirándolo fijamente. No le había sacado los ojos de encima en ningún momento ―. Bueno… ― completó luego ― …el hecho de haberme enterado no ha sido complicado ― reconoció y volvió a bostezar. El sueño lo invadía cada vez más.

Anne al contemplar nuevamente que su hermano cerraba copiosamente los ojos le quitó los suyos y miró a la chimenea. Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, haciéndole compañía al de su hermano, hasta que luego reconoció confundida aquello que la tenía a mal traer.

― Yo… ― comenzó, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de su hermano, quien contemplaba el camino hacia su habitación con demasiado cariño ―. Yo no me di cuenta ― completó, altivamente como si eso pusiera fin a tanto "dime y diré".

― Que tú no te hayas enterado de nada no nos arroja conclusiones de ningún tipo ― le respondió Frodo al instante y muy seguro ―. Después de todo, los asuntos del amor son de los que menos tomas voz ― concluyó determinante ―. ¿Acaso no he tenido que decirte que Sam estaba enamorado de Rosita aunque media Comarca ya lo sepa? ¿Y no he tenido que explicarte que nuestra vecina Margarita Roble estaba noviando con Willy Torales luego de tres años de los que no te enterabas del tema? ― preguntó, haciendo que ella curvaba su ceja izquierda en muestra de decepcionante acuerdo ―. Sería esperable que ni siquiera comprendas que tú misma estás enamorada… ― reconoció al rato haciéndola nuevamente sonrojar ―. Porque lo estás, ¿no es cierto?

La pregunta retórica de Frodo la hizo volver a preguntarse lo mismo nuevamente: ¿Era amor lo que ella sentía? ¿Podía corresponderle como él deseaba o su cariño era netamente amistoso? Se quedó en silencio pensando un rato sobre aquello, sacando nada en limpio, como la primera vez. Finalmente le comunicó lo que la incomodaba.

― En realidad no lo sé ― le respondió completamente avergonzada.

― Y no dudo en ello, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ciertamente no lo sabes ― le respondió Frodo tendiéndole una mano.

― Mi cariño por él es diferente, eso ya lo había notado ― le explicó al rato, ya totalmente desinhibida y sin preocupaciones ―, diferente al cariño que siento por ti, o por Bilbo, al de Sam… al de Merry ― exclamó poniéndole mayor énfasis a estos últimos por sobre los demás ejemplos ―. Es que simplemente jamás había pensado en ese sentimiento como amor ― Suspiró profundamente ―. De hecho ― reconoció luego ―, jamás creí que me tocaría experimentarlo a mí…

― ¿Y eso? ― le preguntó Frodo profundamente anonadado.

― Soy Bolsón… ― le respondió ella como si eso lo explicara todo ―. Bueno… no soy Bolsón por sangre… pero he vivido aquí tanto tiempo que me siento como una Bolsón verdadera… Y estar solo es una característica de esta familia… Pensé todo este tiempo en que era un destino que compartíamos los tres… ¿entiendes? ― le preguntó al final con total seguridad en ello.

Frodo la contempló abrumado.

― Bueno… ― le respondió luego, sin salir de su sorpresa ―. No hubiera imaginado una respuesta de este estilo… pero aún así lo entiendo. Más aún sabiendo que para algunos menesteres eres por demás complicada ― rió, contagiándola a ella en el proceso. Rato después tantas risas se convirtieron en silencio y dejaron al salón en una completa pausa.

― ¿Así que crees que los Bolsón estamos hechos para estar solos? ― le preguntó con cierto toque gracioso al que Anne respondió afirmativamente ―. De la historia pasional de Bilbo no puedo contarte más de lo que tú sabes… porque eso es también lo que yo sé… pero has omitido un pequeño detalle ― completó, con simulación arrogante y logrando la mirada escéptica de Anne en contestación ―. Has olvidado a tu hermano y su pequeña (pero interesante) historia amorosa.

Anne lo contempló, impávida.

― ¿Quieres decir que… ― comenzó a preguntar la hobbit, no dando crédito a lo que había oído aún ― …qué has tenido novias y jamás nos hemos enterado? ― completó.

― Algunas tantas ― reconoció Frodo entonces ―. Nadie ha sabido de ellas, puesto que yo no he querido contarlo… y quizás también porque no duraron más que un simple suspiro. Todas y cada una… ― completó riendo ―. Mi naturaleza es la soledad, hermana mía. Estoy predestinado a permanecer así ― continuó parándose mientras lo decía. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba Anabelle ―. Pero el destino no es compartido, sino individual ― continuó, haciendo que Anne pensara que no sólo su hermano le hablaba del destino amoroso, sino que además de nuevas cuestiones. Más tristes… más oscuras ―. Quizás algunos desees ayudar a otros haciendo suyos destinos ajenos, pero no es nuestro caso ― concluyó, mirándola amablemente ―, claro está que tú no quieres permanecer sola durante toda tu vida. Tus ojos te delatan…

Anne se sonrojó nuevamente al oír aquellas palabras.

― Pero… ― dudó luego de unos minutos sin hablar ―, supongo que soy muy chica… para tomar esa responsabilidad.

― ¿Y tú crees que Pippin no piensa lo mismo? ― le preguntó Frodo instantáneamente ―. Debe de haber sido muy complicado para él haberlo reconocido. Más aún conociendo su personalidad tan despreocupada.

Anne asintió. Sabía que Frodo estaba en lo cierto. Pensó un rato sobre ello sin consultarle nuevas opiniones a éste, hasta que unos momentos más tarde volvió a reclamar la palabra.

― Entonces… ― dijo, más confundida ―, ¿qué debo hacer?

― Lo entenderás sola ― le respondió su hermano, haciendo que todo pareciera fácil ―, a su debido tiempo y cuando esté pactado que así sea. Mañana quizás se presente la oportunidad ― agregó, palmeándole la cabeza ―, cuando lo veas ― Se agachó a su lado aunque el cansancio lo consumía, y la miró dulcemente ―. Recuerda que cualquier decisión que tomes, cualquiera sea, allí estaré yo para apoyarte ― le dijo mientras le sonreía ―. Y él también… ― agregó con picardía.

Anne lo contempló emocionada. Nunca creyó, en Casa Brandi, que la vida le sonreiría de esa forma y que encontraría un hogar tan acogedor y una familia tan maravillosa, al perder la suya. Frodo tenía la capacidad de llegar a lo más profundo de su alma y hacerla emocionar completamente. Justo como esta vez. Lo abrazó fuertemente, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por ella durante todos esos años, incluida por supuesto, esa última oportunidad también. Se secó un par de lágrimas de los ojos y rompió el abrazo. Así la conversación quedó finalizada y Frodo partió a su alcoba, para comenzar con el sueño que había postergado. Anne se recostó en el mismo sillón y pensó durante un rato sobre cómo había empezado su cumpleaños y de todas las cosas de las que había sido protagonista en ese corto período de tiempo. Con una sonrisa leve en el rostro, aunque aún con sus ojos aguados, al poco tiempo se dejó vencer por el cansancio. Cuando despertara, habría varias cosas para vivir y comentar… de eso estaba segura.


	24. Chapter 24 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .24. **

Era la tarde del 26 de mayo, la tarde del cumpleaños décimo noveno de Anne. Y aunque todos habían deseado que fuera un día soleado, el tiempo les jugó una mala pasada y las nubes taparon todo vestigio de luz.

Anne había despertado temprano y había acomodado estratégicamente los mallons en el escritorio, ahora vacío, que en sus épocas Bilbo utilizaba. Frodo le había preparado un desayuno digno de los Reyes de Gondor, según sus propias palabras, y había limpiado y ordenado la parte que a ella le tocaba del smial también, "como un pequeño presente".

Sin dudarlo ni un poco, Anne le pidió a Frodo permiso para salir a caminar un rato, hasta que llegaran los hobbits invitados. Al respirar el aire puro de allí fuera, supuso que tendría un tanto más de tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas.

Muchos hobbits la felicitaron por la fecha mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente, y aunque definitivamente tenía sus pensamientos ubicados en otro acontecimiento, les respondía a todos saludando cortésmente.

― Falta tan poco para reencontrarme con él ― exclamó cuando por fin se encontraba sola, sin hobbits curiosos que estuvieran mirándola ―, ¡y yo todavía sin nada decidido! ― agregó, viendo que había llegado (o sus pies la habían llevado) a las costas de uno de los afluentes del Brandivino, en los Ranales, y su cuerpo la invitaba a sentarse allí.

Sin pensarlo mucho, así lo hizo y comprobó que era una buena idea contemplar el cauce del río mientras procedía a despejar sus ideas. Pensó durante mucho tiempo, realmente mucho, según sus presunciones, hasta que en un bendito momento creyó haber encontrado la respuesta correcta a tan inusitada situación.

― Creo que de esta forma estará bien y sabrá entenderme ― dijo en voz alta mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Sin embargo, cuando lo contempló, volvió a caer en la cuenta de dónde estaba situada: en un día nublado y gris, sin intenciones de aclararse ―. Espero que este escenario no represente mi suerte el día de hoy… ¡qué Eru y los Valar se apiaden de esta pobre hobbit cambiando lo oscuro en claro! ― exclamó con ímpetu. Miró hacia su costado izquierdo y notó que varias piedras estaban estratégicamente ubicadas para ser lanzadas. Tomó una y la tiró haciendo que rebotara tres veces en la superficie de las aguas ―. Nada mal ― acotó, tomando otra del pequeño grupo y lanzando una mirada de soslayo al cielo.

Estaba tan concentrada haciéndolo, y suspirando con recelo hacia las nubes que no notó que alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás.

― ¡Buenos días… y feliz cumpleaños! ― le dijo una voz aguda y que ella conocía muy bien.

De la sorpresa que la apoderó, soltó la piedra que sostenía y su cuerpo se tensó. Era él, estaba segura. De pronto sintió que lo que había pensado y resulto era insuficiente y no servía, pero su mente resolvió rápidamente que lo que estaba pensando no tenía sentido. Ya había resuelto todo… no se dejaría ganar por los nervios bajo ningún concepto.

Dio media vuelta tratando de parecer indiferente a ese cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía y encontró en respuesta lo que tanto ansiaba: a su primo, su camarada, su amigo… su enamorado. Se sonrojó un poco, pero trató de no aparentarlo cuando lo tenía enfrente. Le sonrió y luego soltó una exclamación sincera:

― ¡Has regresado! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado en este tiempo! ― expresó, parándose mientras lo decía y palmeando las manos un par de veces en señal de alegría.

Pippin también le sonrió y se sonrojó, haciendo que Anne se sintiera así, de alguna forma, más cómoda con toda aquella situación. Lo observó un momento antes de acercársele y se dio cuenta de un aspecto que ella no había notado antes: era, además de simpático y caballeroso, travieso y aventurero, un hobbit bien parecido. No se sorprendió llegando a aquella conclusión, gracias a todo lo que había reflexionado en las últimas horas. Es más, hasta estaba contenta por haberlo descubierto.

Sin mucho que pensar le tomó la mano y volvió a repetirse su alegría por verlo. Lo invitó a sentarse y repitieron durante un par de horas aquello que no habían practicado durante todo el invierno.

Cuando hubieron terminado de hablar, Pippin se levantó de la hierba y estiró su cuerpo.

― Al ir hacia Bolsón Cerrado he hablado con Frodo ― le dijo y Anne alzó la vista para mirarlo fijamente ―. Me ha dicho que quiere darte algo ― completó, en el mismo tono de voz que ponía siempre que hablaba con ella.

― ¿Algo? ― le preguntó ella extrañada ―. Que yo tenga diferente idea de lo que se debe hacer en un cumpleaños no quiere que todos tengan que llevarme el apunte ― agregó, mientras se incorporaba y sacaba los rastros de hierba de su vestido celeste.

― No sé qué será ― le respondió Pippin intrigado y mirando al cielo como Anabelle lo había hecho momentos antes de encontrarse con él ―. ¡Qué mala suerte has tenido con el clima! ― agregó de improviso mientras caminaban a paso lento hacia Bolsón Cerrado, tiempo más tarde.

Anne lo miró, se le adelantó unos pasos y dio media vuelta, de modo que miraba a Pippin de frente.

― No es un día tan malo después de todo ― le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ―. El clima quizás, pero todo lo demás es maravilloso ― concluyó alegremente.

Anne siguió mirándolo pícaramente y aunque Pippin no entendió al principio qué era lo que estaba queriendo decir con eso, sintió que el estómago cosquilleaba y que los ojos azules de Anne lo intimidaban más que en cualquier otra oportunidad anterior, como si quisiesen decirle algo más, en silencio.

― ¿Maravilloso? ― se dejó decir luego de un momento, mientras ella volvía a colocarse a su lado para caminar junto a él.

Anne lo miró de costado y le sonrió graciosamente, asintiendo a la vez.

― Todo es maravilloso ― le respondió alegremente ―. Que hoy sea mi cumpleaños, que mi hermano quiera regalarme algo como a mí me gusta, que mis amigos vengan a casa hoy a festejarlo, que hayas vuelto de los campos de Hierbabuena, que hayas venido a buscarme… ― suspiro aliviada luego de tanto hablar ― …hasta incluso porque he recibido regalo por adelantado, te podría decir ― completó resueltamente.

Pippin notó entonces que esto último la hacía especialmente feliz, y que incluso hasta la volvía un poco vergonzosa. No supo que sería o quién podría habérselo dado, pero al ver que ella estaba tan contenta, se animó a preguntárselo.

― ¿Un regalo, dices? ― comentó, indiferentemente, pero realmente intrigado en la respuesta que iba a seguir.

Anne pensó un momento, con una risa pícara y le respondió como al pasar.

― Sí, una muy linda carta ― dijo.

Pippin se quedó sin habla y con los ojos abiertos ante la contestación, pero los nervios se fueron cuando lo pensó mejor y racionalmente. No podía ser aquello, no podría ser su carta. Era sencillamente imposible.


	25. Chapter 25 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .25. **

Sin decirle absolutamente nada sobre sus hipótesis a su compañera continuó largo rato junto a ella en silencio. Anne lo miraba de reojo cada pocos pasos y se inquietaba a cada momento que pasaba sin que él le dijera nada.

― ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que quise decirle? ― pensaba inquietamente mientras marchaba a paso acompasado a su lado ―. Soy un desastre para las cosas de este estilo… está totalmente comprobado ― concluyó, rato después, cuando le quitaba la vista de encima por enésima vez en pocos minutos.

Tosió aclarándose la voz, haciendo alusión a las tácticas de Frodo para llamar su atención la noche anterior. Al ver que ni así lograba sacarlo de sus cavilaciones le palmeó el hombro inquieto y lo hizo volver a prestarle atención.

― ¿Acaso te han comido la lengua los orcos? ― le preguntó escuetamente mientras lo observaba.

Pippin le respondió nerviosamente al instante.

― No, no, no es eso ― negó repetidamente ―. Sólo estaba pensando… en algo… ― aclaró no del todo seguro.

― ¿Pensando? ― le preguntó ella mientras especulaba en lo cercana que estaba su presunción al creer que la había descubierto ―. ¿En qué? ― agregó luego intentando despejar sus dudas.

― Estaba pensando en quién… ― comenzó a responderle abiertamente hasta que un gritito sorpresivo de Anne lo interrumpió. La miró asustando y comprendió lo que le había sucedido a ella cuando una gota de agua endemoniadamente fría se posó sorpresivamente en el medio de su nariz. ¡Había comenzado a llover!

El camino que les quedaba recorrer hasta llegar a Bolsón Cerrado era largo, no menos de quince minutos, y si el panorama continuaba como hasta ahora acabarían completamente empapados y con un hermoso resfriado en puerta antes de llegar a Delagua.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ― preguntó Anne, en el instante en el que cuatro gotas nuevas acababan de posarse en sus brazos y pelo.

Pippin la contempló, estaba netamente desesperada por no mojarse, así tanto como él. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar para poder cobijarse, cuando de pronto recordó que la solución a aquel altercado estaba más cerca de lo previsto.

― Si te animas a correr un par de minutos a todo pulmón ― le dijo a su amiga rápidamente ―, llegaremos a la Piedra de las Tres Cuadernas antes de que nos empapemos siquiera.

Anne afirmó la proposición de Pippin tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de que echaba a andar, tomada de su mano y corriendo tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitían. Rato después, ya habiéndose convertido las gotas esporádicas en grandes y repetitivas, y éstas, a su vez, en una lluvia copiosa y fuerte, ambos llegaron a destino.

La Piedra que daba nombre al lugar estaba firmemente ubicada en el que los hobbits llamaban el cruce entre las tres cuadernas principales de la Comarca. A su lado se extendían sendos árboles frondosos y piedras más pequeñas por debajo de ellos. Muchos hobbits utilizaban aquel sitio para descansar luego de grandes caminatas, o para protegerse de las adversidades del clima, tal era el caso de Pippin y Anne.

Ambos se ubicaron en una de las piedras más grandes de allí, protegida por dos árboles a cada costado que impedían el paso del agua a través de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro a pesar de haberse encontrado ya en resguardo por un largo rato, en el que tampoco se dijeron palabra alguna. No hacía falta en ese momento. Imprevistamente, minutos después, Pippin soltó cuidadosamente su mano y le tocó el pelo. Anne se estremeció por dentro, pero Pippin, que no había notado aquello, rió dulcemente.

― Estás completamente mojada ― le dijo, y Anne suspiró. Miró el pelo de él cariñosamente y le palmeó el cabello con gracia.

― Pues también tú… ― concluyó, haciendo que ambos estallaran en una carcajada abierta mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente nuevamente y Pippin resopló.

― ¡Qué pena el no poder haber llegado hasta Bolsón Cerrado! ― dijo y Anne lo contempló con atención ―. Tenía ganas de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños temprano por la mañana, pero en vistas de la situación ― dijo, señalando el alo de agua que estaba cubriendo todo, excepto a ellos ― es imposible. Te diré algo ― le confesó luego de unos segundos de silencio y contemplarse sin hablar ―: tenía muchas ganas de ser el primero en entregártelo, pero… bueno… ya has recibido un regalo antes… alguien me ha ganado de mano.

"¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo de pronto?" fue el pensamiento más próximo del hobbit. ¿Acaso eran celos hacia el emisor de aquella carta? Era ridículo, ni siquiera lo conocía como para ponerse de aquella manera. Podría estar celoso de Frodo, de Merry, de Sam… o de Bilbo o Gandalf, aunque sonara inverosímil. También podría estarlo de Rosita, de Fredegar, de Folco, del Tío… y hasta quizás de él mismo. Esta última opción ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza puesto que ciertamente es imposible que haya sido suya: todas las que había escrito para ella habían sido enviadas mucho antes, y "aquella" en particular él mismo se había ocupado de dejarla en el cesto con los demás trastos, tras enojarse con Ruby y Merry. Notó entonces que era estúpido estar sintiéndose celoso de alguno de sus amigos pero supo que aún pensándolo racionalmente no podía evitarlo. Ya era un hecho que la amaba profundamente, a pesar de su corta edad y cualquier indicio que amenazara con quitarle ese amor lo hacía temblar. ¿Y si acaso era un hobbit que él no conocía pero estaba enamorado de ella y no había sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para negárselo a sí mismo durante años?

"No puedo permitir que algo así pase", se escuchó decir Pippin internamente y tomó de forma instantánea una nueva solución a aquello: con carta o sin ella le diría todo en ese preciso instante y dejaría así completamente sus prejuicios de lado.

Levantó la mirada y pensó con gran velocidad todo lo que debía decirle.

Mientras él cavilaba, Anne también lo hacía. Pensaba sobre la respuesta de Pippin y sobre cómo el destino la había hecho caer allí mientras la lluvia caía, a raudales.

"¿Estará enojado conmigo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de qué carta hablo?", se preguntaba inconscientemente. Era imposible esto último, puesto que si no, no le hubiera dado una respuesta tan ajena al hablar del regalo. Ladeó su cara y lo contempló.

Todo había sido muy rápido para ella, apenas hacía horas que sabía de sus sentimientos para con ella, y sin embargo sentía al mirarlo que lo amaba dulcemente desde el mismísimo día en que lo conoció, hacía ya diez grandes y lejanos años. El destino los había reunido de una forma muy pura, quizás un tanto prontamente para el cálculo de amor de los hobbits, pero los había reunido, no importaba nada más.

Frodo se lo había dicho la noche anterior: "A veces algunas personas ayudan a otras haciendo suyos destinos ajenos", y estaba ahora segura de que tanto él quería compartir el suyo, como ella hacer propio el de Pippin.

Apenada y segura de lo que debía hacer, y entendiendo que quizás sus indirectas no habían sido la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, la hobbit suspiró nerviosamente y se abrió, con susto, a la palabra.

― Hace mucho que debo decirte algo, Anne, pero nunca me he atrevido… ― comenzó él, al mismo tiempo en el que ella le decía algo que lo desestabilizaba por completo.

― Tú has sido el primero en darme un regalo, Pip. La carta es tuya…

Pippin paró de hablar y se enrojeció a más no poder. ¡Era imposible que fuera esa carta! Él mismo la había tirado.

Con muchas cosas en las que pensar, el hobbit tomó la palabra nuevamente.

― Yo ya he enviado todas mis cartas… mucho antes ― le respondió, inseguro.

― No todas ― respondió Anne, resueltamente y sin titubear.

― ¿Qué te dije en ella? ― le preguntó Pippin entonces, temeroso por la respuesta a seguir, previendo un coscorrón en la cabeza de Merry. Él solamente podía ser capaz de fisgonear así.

Anne le respondió con ternura, sonrojada y divertida por partes iguales.

― "…no pretendo nada especial de ti, ni que me correspondas ni que me respondas. Sólo quiero que lo sepas…" ― le respondió la hobbit, citándolo ―. Eso me has dicho casi al final…

Pippin no pudo creer lo que había oído. ¡Sí era aquella carta! De alguna forma extraña Merry se la había quitado sin su consentimiento (¿quién otro más que él?) y se la había entregado a Anabelle, tirando por la borda rápidamente todos sus miedos y tensiones con respecto al tema. Después de tanto pensarlo y repasarlo, luego de tantos cuestionamientos, ella ya lo sabía. Todas las hipótesis se habían terminado.

Sólo atinó a quedarse donde estaba; tímido, sorprendido y descolocado al mismo tiempo. Apenas pudo notar así, como Anne se le acercaba y tomaba con ambas manos sus hombros.

― No me molesta ― le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza de forma repetida y logrando que Pippin volviera a pensar en el resto y no sólo en sus pensamientos ―. No me molesta para nada ― repitió, y se lanzó completamente a abrazarlo.

Pippin no supo dónde estaba. ¿Acaso ella le correspondía? Lo que primero atinó a hacer, e hizo, fue responder a su abrazo, afectuosamente. En consecuencia, ella se aferró más a él, sin decirle nada. El hobbit creía estar en el mismísimo Rivendel. La felicidad no podía ser más grande.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ― atinó a preguntarle, aún abrazado a ella.

― Que no eres simplemente un amigo para mí, quizás quiera decirte eso ― le respondió ella, con convicción ―. Quizás quiera decirte que te quiero. Quizás que tú también me gustas a mí ― concluyó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Con la lluvia cayendo y ellos abrazados, el tiempo pasó rápido. Tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notaron.


	26. Chapter 26 de 26

**Nota de la autora: ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. Y a nadie más que él. Salvo Anne, of course, que es mía, mía, mía. My precious… My precious.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… ahora tengo toda la historia hecha y en máximo una semana estará subida.**

**De Amor en tiempos de paz y pipa:**

**Capítulo .26. **

No supo cuándo, pero después de largo rato sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, y sin mover un solo músculo (que ya estaban ocupados en el abrazo que desde tiempo estaba ofreciendo), Peregrin tuvo la necesidad de mirar a su amiga Anne a los ojos. ¿Acaso era cierto todo eso? ¿Ella también sentía lo mismo que él, aunque jamás antes él lo hubiera sospechado de forma seria? Necesitaba preguntárselo, sin dudas. El día había traído muchas sorpresas.

Deshizo el abrazo y ella, al separársele, sólo atinó a sonreírle con vergüenza.

Volteó su mirada, estaba muy nervioso y descolocado, y aunque pensaba fehacientemente que debía concretar todas sus dudas en ese momento, le costaba sobremanera hacerlo.

Comprobó entonces que había dejado de llover y aunque las nubes continuaban en esa escala grisácea tan deprimente todo parecía comenzar a despejarse.

Suspiró mirando por última vez al cielo y tomó valor para comenzar a imitar a las nubes y blanquear sus interrogantes. Posó su mirada entonces en Anne, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, ya que estaba observándolo con una de sus manos apoyadas en el rostro y apuntando sus ojos al perfil del joven Tuk.

Sin pensarlo ya más comenzó a plantearle sus dudas.

― ¿Quién te dio la carta? ― le preguntó, aunque inconscientemente ya conocía la respuesta a seguir ―. ¿Ha sido Merry, verdad?

Anne no cambió en nada su postura, salvo por una pequeña sonrisa que hizo trastabillar emocionalmente a Pippin.

― ¿Realmente tú crees que podría haber sido otro buen hobbit más que él? ― le respondió Anne entonces, desenfadadamente.

La respuesta no sorprendió a Pippin, quién al oírla se dejó llevar por la risa de su compañera, haciéndolo aún más feliz de lo que ya era.

― Ninguno, de hecho ― reconoció Pippin antes de sumirse al silencio, el cuál duró sólo unos instantes, ya que la hobbit que lo acompañaba volvió a interrumpirlo.

― ¿No crees que nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo para reconocer que nos gustábamos? ― preguntó con incredulidad y cierto deje de perspicacia.

Pippin le respondió riendo a pata suelta. ¡Cuánta razón tenía con aquella pequeña frase!. Parecía mentira, pero desde el mismísimo instante en el que todo quedó aclarado con ella parecía una nueva persona, más libre, según puntualizaba su propia mente. El que Anne le hubiera contado lo que a ella le sucedía, y que congeniaran aún más que antes lo hizo feliz, y aún más despreocupado. Todos sus temores estaban fuera, muy lejos de allí.

― Una gran cantidad de tiempo, ya lo creo ― le respondió cuando pudo para la risa que emanaba desde dentro, disparatada ―. Pero, ¿sabes algo? ― comentó haciendo que ella lo viera aún más tiernamente en la misma posición de antes ―. Creo que ya no me interesa todo el tiempo perdido… después de todo ya está aclarado y queda mucho por hacer ― resolvió con altitud.

― Gracias a Merry ― enfatizó Anne con una sonrisa torva, que Pippin respondió mientras estiraba sus peludas patas sentado en la roca.

― Hace unos instantes sólo pensaba en estrangularlo cuando llegáramos a Bolsón Cerrado… ― le dijo en tono de broma, mientras recuperaba su posición inicial ―. Ahora creo que reconsideraré todo un poco más ― concluyó, riendo nuevamente.

Anne lo observó sin cambiar ni un centímetro su postura. Estaba claro que no sólo reconsideraría el enojo inicial con su primo, sino que cuando se encontrara con él le daría un abrazo afectuoso en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. Lo conocía bastante bien como para adivinar su obrar, y eso la puso contenta. Si cabía estarlo aún más.

― ¡Y pensar que ni siquiera me hubiera percatado de lo que te sucedía a ti, o lo que me sucedía a mí, sino hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de ese hobbit patán! ― reconoció Anne, con un poco de pena ―. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por esto que ha hecho por nosotros ― agregó y dejó que por un nuevo momento el silencio tomara protagonismo. Luego de suspirar un par de veces inconscientemente retomó la palabra ―. Entre tu indecisión y mi despiste, sino hubiera sido por Merry… ¿cuándo nos hubiéramos enterado? ― preguntó, llamando completamente la atención de Peregrin.

Él lo pensó un momento antes de responderle, sin dudas era fácil de resolver pero implicaba involucrar el tema que más le preocupaba de todo aquello: su edad.

― Por mi parte algún día te lo habría dicho, no dudes en ello ― le dijo con seriedad, y eligiendo cuidadosamente todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo ―. Quizás lo hubiera hecho cuando fuera más grande, cuando me sintiera más adulto… por llamarlo de alguna forma ― concluyó, sin muchas aspiraciones.

Pensó que la expresión de Anne se endurecería al escucharlo en ese plan vergonzoso o que con seriedad le explicaría que a ella también le sucedía lo mismo, pero volvió a caer en la cuenta de que era especial y que esa era una de las características que más amaba de ella.

Con cuidado, Anne se desperezó imitando la postura que había adquirido Pippin momentos antes y le sonrió más ampliamente que en ninguna oportunidad anterior.

― A decir verdad… yo también había notado aquello de que somos chicos aún para tomar una decisión tan importante como ésta… ― reflexionó dejando a Pippin sin habla ―. Pero no te preocupes ― dijo luego, con énfasis ―, ya he encontrado la solución.

'¿Encontrar la solución?', se preguntó Pippin sin poder creerlo del todo. ¿Acaso había pergeñado una de sus nuevas ocurrencias? … Tratándose de una muchacha que prefería regalar en los cumpleaños en vez de recibir… era terriblemente probable.

― Esperar ― dijo entonces, fresca y resuelta, haciendo que Pippin dejara de pensar y prestara atención a lo que ella diría luego.

A pesar de lo incompleto de sus explicaciones, Anne no volvió a decir palabra y dejó a Pippin aguardando 'algo' que indefectiblemente no llegaría.

― ¿Esperar? ― se animó a preguntarle luego, al notar que Anne no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando.

Ella lo miró de costado, como no creyendo que alguien pudiera preguntarle algo tan obvio.

― Exactamente, esperar ― repitió la hobbit pretendiendo que eso lo explicara todo. Al notar que la expresión de Pippin pretendía que se explayara aunque sea un poco, tomó aire para hacerlo ―. Tú piensas que somos muy chicos para noviar, aunque estés enamorado de mí ― Pippin se sonrojó como si fuera un tomate, y no notó que Anne también lo estaba, un poco ―. De ese mismo modo yo pienso que somos muy chicos para noviar, aunque en efecto esté enamorada de ti ― prosiguió, consiguiendo un nuevo sonrojo general ―. Entonces, lo más propicio en este caso es esperar a dejar de ser chicos para poder noviar sin problemas… ― explicó con aires de alegría en el rostro ―. ¿Captas mi punto? ― le preguntó al terminar.

Pippin asintió y comprendió que su enamorada tenía cierta capacidad para pasar por normales las ideas bizarras. Habilidad heredada de Bilbo, sin lugar a dudas.

― ¿Crees apropiado que podríamos empezar a noviar dentro de nueve, diez años? ― preguntó la joven hobbit, tomando por sorpresa a Tuk y preguntándolo con la misma ligereza con la que se inquiere sobre el clima o sobre la cena ―. Tú piénsalo ― prosiguió la joven con gran suficiencia ―. Habrá pasado una cantidad prudencial de tiempo y ya casi estaríamos fuera de la veintena, lo que es una ventaja ― concluyó segura de lo que estaba planteando.

Pippin contempló todo con perplejidad, pero alerta de lo que escuchaba. Anne podía llegar a formular teorías extrañas, pero en el último de los casos, estaba bastante acertada. El tiempo de espera que ella había propuesto parecía azaroso pero estaba bien planteado, ya que a esa altura de las circunstancias ambos serían adultos y no tendrían ya que preocuparse en si su edad correspondía a sus sentimientos, o si se precipitaban a ellos.

La miró y le sonrió, notando así que ella quería volver a hablarle.

― Si nuestros sentimientos entonces no están confundidos y son verdaderos, no cambiarán con el tiempo… ― puntualizó ―. Quizás y hasta los refuercen… ― concluyó sonriéndole vergonzosamente.

Otra vez estaba en lo cierto, y Pippin volvió a sorprenderse de lo madura que era, tan diferente a él. Por un instante ínfimo tuvo un poco de envidia por ello, pero la descartó de inmediato, puesto que a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, Anne se había enamorado de él y lo hacía feliz. Su madre había dicho un día que los opuestos se complementaban y él no había podido entender por qué lo había dicho. Ahora veía todo con mucha más claridad. Cuando creciera trataría de seguirle los pasos a Anne en ese aspecto, pero por ahora estaba bien así.

Finalmente Anne le preguntó qué opinaba sobre su solución, y Pippin carraspeó adrede para comenzar a hablarle de forma solemne.

― He escuchado todos sus motivos, señorita Bolsón ― le respondió de forma graciosa haciéndola sonreír ―, y debo decirle que comparto su punto de vista ― Rió entre dientes abandonando todo tono ficticio que su voz pudiera llegar a tener.

― ¿Entonces no crees que diez años sea una espera terrible? ― le preguntó ella, sorprendida ―. Pensé que estarías en desacuerdo.

― ¿Creías eso? ― preguntó Pippin ―. Pues debo decirte que estabas equivocada… ― puntualizó ―. Me resulta una espera prudencial. Después de todo… estamos en La comarca, donde el tiempo pasa rápido y donde la vida es tan tranquila como un rebaño de ovejas recién alimentado… ¿qué cosa fuera de lugar podría deshacer nuestro calendario?

Ambos rieron con ganas.

― Nada realmente ― le respondió Anne, secándose las lágrimas que la risa le había ocasionado ―. A menos que la Tierra Media entre en guerra, o que ejércitos de hobbits entren en batallas encarnizadas contra orcos asesinos… pero sería imposible que algo así pasara… ¿no te parece?

― Ya lo creo ― le respondió Pippin, levantándose de un salto ―. El tiempo mejoró, será apropiado que volvamos a Bolsón Cerrado, no vaya a ser cosa que por estar de vagos aquí en el medio de camino la lluvia nos vuelva a sorprender.

― Es verdad ― le respondió Anne, parándose también ―. El agua de la lluvia es terriblemente fría y en verdad no quisiera volver a mojarme el pelo.

Pippin rió y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

― ¿Entonces a partir de ahora seríamos…? ― preguntó éste con picardía, esperando una respuesta extrañamente razonable de parte de Anne.

Ella, mientras marchaba a paso acompasado a su lado, miró de soslayo el cielo, en pose pensativa y después de reflexionarlo un tiempo, dijo:

― Amigos… amigos con ventajas ― aclaró bajando la mirada y contemplando a Pippin con gracia.

Éste rió. Sin dudas estaba esperando una respuesta de ese estilo.

― ¿Con ventajas? ― le preguntó, extrañado.

― Sí, de hecho ― le respondió ella, con simpatía ―. Ya no nos darían vergüenza nuestros pensamientos y podríamos planear cosas… si quieres… ― Pippin la escuchó sin decir nada, a pesar de que la idea de planear parecía haberle gustado particularmente ―. ¡Hasta podríamos considerar proyectar paseos más veces a la semana! ― agregó moviendo el dedo índice con estilo.

― Me parece perfecto ― le respondió Pippin antes de que ambos se rindiera a la risa por última vez antes de dejar que el silencio se apoderara de ellos una vez más.

Continuaron caminando, sin preocupaciones y sin nada más que decir. Al menos por ese momento, puesto que muchas cosas habían cambiado para ellos, y estaba claro que aunque parecido, ya nada sería igual.


End file.
